Neon Genesis: Angel 3: Redemption
by Slayer6
Summary: AUCrossover More from my NG: Goddess universe. Arael, the Fifteenth Messenger finds herself in Tokyo3 just after the 10th Angel, held captive by NERV
1. Prologue

Neon Genesis: Angel 3: An Angel's Redemption

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need_

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

Within Temptation - Angels 

Prologue

Tokyo-3

2015

"MOVE OUT!!" Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 and Third Child, called out over the radio.

Simultaneously, his Eva, as well as Units 00 and 02 leapt from their positions, running towards the estimated impact area of the 10th Angel.

Misato Katsuragi, Major of NERV and currently in charge while the Commanders were away, watched from Central Dogma.

"10 seconds to impact!" Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga called out.

"Unit 02," Rei Ayanami's voice came over the radio, "deploy your AT-Field!"

"I'm doing it!" Asuka Sohryu Langley's growl exploded in the control room.

"Impact." Hyuga called out.

"Do it now!" came Shinji's cry.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Asuka screamed.

A second later the screens in Central Dogma went bright white as the Angel detonated.

"Another one bites the dust." Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba muttered.

"Wonder how much damage the city took this time." Lieutenant Maya Ibuki replied.

"Better then usual." Hyuga said, "The hills protected the city from the shock wave."

"Eva status?" Misato called out.

"All three Units are currently offline." Maya called out. "The pilots are fine."

"Angel status?"

"No sign of…" Maya began before the alarms went off.

"What is it?" Misato called out, "Is it still alive?"

Maya stared at the data flying past her screen. She felt someone standing behind her.

"It's not the Tenth." She heard Dr Ritsuko Akagi say from behind her. "The power level is different. And there are these strange readings."

Misato walked over and looked down at the screen.

"What do you mean it's different?" Misato asked, "Is the same Angel or not?"

"It looks like an Angel. There's a blue pattern." Ritsuko said, "But it's not the Tenth. The Magi are tentatively identifying it as the Eleventh."

"Tentatively?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "The Magi are debating wither this is an Angel or not. And they are deliberating on the other readings as well. It's….."

Maya's screen blinked and flashed data across the screen.

Code 485

Security Clearance Level 1 required

"Level 1?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko frowned.

"Maya," she said slowly, "Where is the Angel located?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji popped the hatch on his plug and looked around. His Eva, along with Units 02 and 00, was laying in the crater created by the Tenth's explosion. A ringing noise then filled the air.

"Oh no." Shinji murmured. He opened a hidden hatch in the back of the Eva and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a phone.

"Hello?" he asked timidly.

Almost immediately a scream came through the receiver.

"WHY IS YOUR EVA ON TOP OF MINE AGAIN!?!?!?!?!"

Shinji held the phone away from his ear and carefully looked over the edge. Down below he could see Asuka, sitting just outside her plug's hatch, phone in hand.

"WELL?!?!" she screeched.

"I'm sorry." Shinji said.

"YOU'RE SORRY?!?!"

"Well I didn't have any power left to avoid you!" Shinji shouted back.

"YOU IDIOT!!! When I get my hands on you….."

"It was not his fault." Came a very soft voice.

Shinji looked over to see that Rei had also exited her plug and was now joining the conversation.

"Besides," Rei continued, "Your Eva has fallen on mine."

"Well you should have enough experience to keep out of my way Wondergirl!" Asuka snapped back.

Before Rei could reply, Misato's voice came over the phone.

"Rei," she said, "Look around the ground near Asuka's Eva. What do you see?"

The children frowned. Asuka began moving around the edge, trying to see the ground below her Eva. Shinji moved along to the end of his plug to get a better view. He spotted it just as Rei began to speak.

"I see a woman." Rei began, "Hair color is…..grey?"

"Avoid contact." Misato ordered.

"But Misato!" Shinji said into the phone, "She could be injured! She needs…."

"Stay where you are Shinji!" Misato said, "Do not approach the woman."

Shinji frowned, by obeyed the order. He watched as men in Biohazard suits approached the woman. They briefly examined her, before carrying her off on a stretcher to a waiting ambulance. The ambulance then drove off on its way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?"

Ritsuko looked up from her computer terminal. Misato stood in the doorway to her office.

"What?" she asked.

"The woman." Misato asked, "What happened?"

"Oh…" Ritsuko replied, looking back at her terminal. "She'll be released tomorrow after 24 hours of observation."

Misato blinked.

"But, I thought she….."

"It turns out the hills reflected the scans, giving off a ghost image." Ritsuko explained, "Thus the Magi detected the Blue Pattern, even though the Angel was already gone."

Misato's forehead crinkled in thought.

"A ghost image?"

"Oh don't worry about it." Ritsuko said, "I've already fixed the problem and the Magi won't detect these Ghosts anymore."

"Right……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who was it?" Asuka asked Misato later at the Ramen stand. Beside her, Shinji and Rei looked up, curious as well.

"Hmm?" Misato looked up, confused.

"The woman!" Asuka snapped, "The one Baka over here almost crushed!"

"I didn't…." Shinji began before Misato waved her hand.

"It was nothing." Misato replied, "Just a civilian in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Asuka shrugged and went back to her meal.

Rei and Shinji however continued to look at Misato curiously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days later

"She was found in the crater beside the Evas." Ritsuko told Commander Gendo Ikari and Vice Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki as they walked down a hall deep in NERV. Ritsuko approached a door and ran her card through the reader. The door opened, allowing them to proceed down the hallway.

"Any identification?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"None." Ritsuko replied, "But she was wearing a baseball jersey. The Anaheim Angels." She glanced at the commanders. "The name on the back was 'Aida' and had the number 15."

"Aida?"

Ritsuko looked at her clipboard. "The only known Aidas in the Magi are an employee for NERV and his son." She glanced at Ikari. "He's a classmate of the Children."

"Are they related?" Ikari asked.

"I don't know. There's not enough information." Ritsuko said, "The Magi did finally came up with a possible source for the strange readings we detected just after the Tenth exploded."

"What were its findings?" Ikari asked.

"It believes the Tenth Angel's destruction tore a small hole in space and time, bringing us this…..visitor." Ritsuko slid her card through another slot. The door opened to a large room. Dominating this room on the far side was a thick glass wall, looking into a cell. A door to the left of the glass wall permitted entry into the cell. Hanging from the ceiling were several heavy weapons, lasers from the looks of them, pointed at the cell.

Inside the cell, secured to the chair was the woman. She was dressed only in a surgical gown. Her head was down, chin against her chest.

Ikari approached the window and looked at the woman.

"Is she an Angel?" he asked.

The woman looked up, apparently hearing him through the thick glass. Her red eyes bored into him.

"From the samples I've taken from her," Ritsuko said, "I would have to say yes."

"Are we safe?" Fuyutsuki asked, looking at the Angel curiously.

"She's being given intravenously the same cocktail as Rei to control her AT-Field and core." Ritsuko replied, "The most she can do is heal." She then looked back down at her data.

"It's strange, but she is very similar to Rei in quite a few ways."

"Explain" Ikari asked.

"I can't be sure," Ritsuko said, "But the Magi are 75 percent sure this woman was created artificially."

"SEELE?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"I doubt it." Ikari said, "Creating her would jeopardize their precious timeline."

"Then where did she come from?"

Ikari looked at Ritsuko.

"Given certain factors of the time needed to grow a clone." Ritsuko began, "And the approximate age of this person, I would postulate that she is from the future."

"How far from the future?" Ikari asked.

"We don't have enough information to determine that."

"I see." Ikari said, looking back to the cell. "Then we shall get you the information you need."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael stared at the man known as Gendo Ikari. Just behind him she could see Ritsuko Akagi and Kouzou Fuyutsuki. Akagi seemed to be talking about her.

She didn't know quite how she got here. But from the look on Ikari's face, she knew she was in trouble.

Big trouble.


	2. Chapter 1 Sparkling angel, I believe,

Chapter 1 - _Sparkling angel, I believe, You are my saviour, In my time of need_

Arael remained in the cell for a long while. How long, she couldn't tell. Her watch had been taken away from her, as had all of her clothing and personal items. All she had was the hospital gown. Fortunately, this gown did have a back to it. A tube stuck in her arm lead off somewhere into the wall. What exactly it was pumping into her, she didn't know.

What she did know is she was unable to focus her AT-Field, nor use any of her other powers.

She'd struggled trying to free herself, but she was bound too tightly. She'd finally given up and sagged her head sadly.

'I want my Sentaro.' She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the cell Commander Ikari and Dr. Akagi watched her. Ikari took in the sight, the mighty angel restrained by chain and human science. He could not help but think about what Akagi had told him concerning this creature. That she was a clone of one of their adversaries, a future embodiment that had apparently gone on to have some form of life. He had many questions for her, but he knew in his mind she would not give him the answers he needed easily. Not only was he the enemy, but if she were from the future and intelligent enough to divine that on her own, she may fear revealing any information to include who she was. Gendo wasn't an expert on time, but he knew she would protect hers.

"What do you think the best course of action is in this case Doctor?"

"You're asking about how best to interrogate an Angel?" Akagi asked.

"Humor me," Ikari said.

"Well, assuming she's more developed emotionally then Ayanami I will say to simply ask. She may not speak with you at all if she knows who you are. The key would be finding someone she would speak with, even if in only bits and pieces. That may be the best way to get any information out of her," Akagi said.

"Point. We should assume that it knows everything about what will occur, to include whether our plans come to fruition. I will speak with it myself. I assume the medications have taken hold?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cell door opened. Arael looked up to see two orderlies carrying a table in. They sat it down in front of her, then pulled in a chair. This was placed on the opposite side of the table. The orderlies then left. A moment later, Commander Ikari entered, followed by Dr. Akagi.

Arael's eyes twitched slightly as the Commander sat down across from her and assumed his 'infamous' position, interlacing his gloved fingers and setting his head on them in such a way his face was mostly hidden. Akagi hovered behind him with a clipboard.

"I am to understand that you are an Angel." The Commander said, "As well as from the future. Tell us the year you come from."

Arael remained silent.

The Commander frowned.

"Why are you here?"

More silence. Akagi seemed to be getting nervous. The Commander showed no emotion.

"Silence is pointless." The Commander stated, "You will tell us what we want to know."

Still Arael did not reply.

"Your life is in my hands." The Commander said, "I have the power to continue your existence, or end it."

Arael turned her head away, looking elsewhere in the room.

"You will look at me when I talk to you." The Commander ordered.

The Angel turned and stared the Commander right in the eye, speaking the first word anyone had heard from her.

"No." she replied, her voice just as cold and devoid of emotion as Rei's and the Commander's.

"Why?" The Commander asked.

The Angel simply turned her head.

"Very well." The Commander said, "We will continue this conversation again."

He got up and left, followed closely by Fuyutsuki and Akagi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More time passed. The lights in her cell never went off, thus she had to rely on guesses as to how long she'd been here. Several times Arael could see Akagi entered the outer room, checking on the various terminals. Occasionally, she'd come in and take a blood sample. The Commander also came several times, sometimes entering with Akagi, other times with Fuyutsuki. Each time, the Commander left extremely annoyed. Each time he left annoyed, Arael was left with a sore neck or a sore cheek where he'd hit her. Within a day or so, the bruises he'd left would be gone though.

Then it happened.

She could just make out the sounds of alarms from beyond her cell.

She could sense the presence of one her brothers, or at least an Angel of this world. She ran through her memory, trying to place the feeling with a name.

'Ireul' she thought, 'The Tenth.'

She continued feeling his presence, and then he was gone.

What seemed like a few hours later, a very tired Akagi entered the room outside her cell and sat down at a terminal. Arael went back through her memories, trying to remember how Ireul's attack had gone, and how he was defeated. She had no direct knowledge, only second hand information.

That would have to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko sighed and ran her hands through her hair. The latest Angel had come out of nowhere and attacked the Magi directly, in the middle of a sync test with the children. It had only been through luck and her mother's notes left inside the Magi that they'd been able to stop the attack. Unsurprisingly, the Commander had decided not to tell the committee that an attack had occurred.

Ritsuko looked over into the cell. The Angel was staring at her with those damned red eyes of hers. The first few times she'd seen the Angel, all she could see was Rei. The same emotionless look, the way the eyes seemed to look right into her. But after a while, she began to notice another look in those eyes.

The look of despair.

The newest look was one of defiance, directed mostly at the Commander during his questioning sessions. Ritsuko smiled as she thought of how the Angel pissed off the Commander. He even grumbled about it during sex.

Ritsuko looked over at the terminal. She needed to take another blood sample to make sure the drugs they were giving her were working correctly. She grabbed her chart and the items she'd need to take the sample and entered the cell.

Disinfecting the area on the Angel's arm, she stuck the needle in, causing the Angel to flinch, and proceeded to draw blood. She then turned to her chart.

"How long are you going to keep me?"

Ritsuko's head snapped up.

"What did you say?" Ritsuko asked, surprised.

"I asked when you were going to let me go." The Angel replied. Her voice still sounded like Rei's, but softer. Unlike Rei's though, this voice held emotion.

"That's not up to me." Ritsuko replied. Her eyes then narrowed. "Since you can talk, why don't you answer the Commander?"

"Because he's an asshole."

Ritsuko blinked and stared at the Angel. A moment later, Ritsuko was holding her chest as she laughed.

"I…..I….I assume you know all about him then." Ritsuko gasped between breaths.

"Of course Dr. Akagi."

Ritsuko stopped laughing.

"You know my name?" she asked, now very curious and wanting to keep the Angel talking.

The Angel nodded. "I know of you. As well as the Children, NERV, Major Katsuragi."

Ritsuko stared at the Angel in surprise.

"How far in the future are you from?" she asked.

The Angel shrugged.

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because from my point of view, this has already happened." The Angel said, "Anything I say could and can affect my future."

"The Commander wasn't kidding about his threat." Ritsuko said, "He will kill you."

"If that is the way it must be." The Angel said sadly, "Then I accept my fate." She then bowed her head.

Ritsuko frowned. She took the blood sample and started to leave the room.

"He won't be lost." The Angel said.

Ritsuko looked back.

"What?"

"The Third Child." The Angel replied, looking back up. "Don't give up on him so easily."

Ritsuko's frown deepened as she closed the cell door behind her. She stopped at the terminal and placed the blood sample into it to run. She glanced back at the cell to see the Angel still staring at her.

The eyes seemed to follow her even as Ritsuko left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later.

Ritsuko stared at the report on the shadow that had swallowed Unit 01 and the Third Child. The Angel, number Twelve, had first appeared as a sphere in the sky. But that sphere wasn't the true Angel's form. Upon the Third Child firing upon it, the sphere had vanished. It had reappeared as a shadow beneath Unit 01 and proceeded to suck it in. Perhaps suck wasn't the word for it, but Ritsuko wasn't worried about being over scientific about it.

All they could do was reel in the power cable, which had disconnected itself from Unit 01.

The Commander, being the man he was, immediately ordered the recovery of Unit 01, the pilot being expendable.

Misato hadn't taken it very well. She took it even worse when she was told how they were going to get Unit 01 out, using every N2 mine in Japan.

Then the ground began to shake and sensor readings went crazy. Ritsuko and Misato watched in awe as Unit 01 ripped open the Angel from the inside, freeing itself. It let out a howl, before finally shutting down.

The Third Child had been recovered alive, but just barely.

'Don't give up on him so easily.'

Ritsuko sat back. The words the Angel had said now repeated over and over again in her head. She had known what was about to happen.

Ritsuko quickly stood up and left her office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You knew."

The Angel only smiled.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Ritsuko demanded.

"How is he?" the Angel asked, ignoring the question.

"He's resting." Ritsuko replied, "He nearly died."

"Nearly." The Angel said, "But she saved him."

Ritsuko's eyes narrowed.

"She?"

"Unit 01. And the soul it houses."

Ritsuko's eyes widened.

"You mean…."

"Yes." The Angel replied, "She will protect her son."

Ritsuko rubbed the bridge of her nose. Few……very few people knew that Unit 01 had a previous pilot almost ten years before. That pilot had been absorbed during an activation test and was the event that had changed Gendo Ikari. For an Angel to know about it………..

"What happens now?" Ritsuko asked.

"You have to choose the Fourth Child do you not?" the Angel asked, "As well as the Fifth."

Ritsuko stared at the Angel.

"I have to go." She finally said. She headed towards the door.

"Akagi."

Ritsuko turned and looked back at the Angel.

"Please come again." The Angel said, "It gets lonely down here."

Ritsuko nodded, then left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Commander's frown grew deeper as Ritsuko spoke to him regarding the Angel and what she had said.

"It knew the Third Child would be taken by the Angel?" he asked.

Ritsuko nodded. "That is what I assumed based off of the conversation I had with her before and after the attack."

"This is not going according to the scenario." Ikari murmured.

"Even SEELE couldn't have seen this coming." Fuyutsuki said, "Are you sure you don't want to tell them about her?"

"If it has knowledge regarding the attacks," Ikari said, "I intend for it to give us the information."

"She won't tell you anything." Ritsuko said, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Why not?"

"Well," Ritsuko replied, "She doesn't like you."

"Wither I am likeable or not is irrelevant." Ikari snapped, "That it has information that can help my scenario is."

"But how will you get it?" Fuyutsuki asked, "She won't talk to you. And from Akagi has stated, she only gives hints about what is to happen."

Ikari sat silent for sometime.

"Send for the First Child." He finally said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Ayanami walked down the corridor towards the Commander's Office. She had just reported that Ikari, the Third Child, had awakened. Almost within moments of doing that, she'd received the summons.

She stepped up to the Commander's door and knocked.

"Come in Rei." Came the Commander's voice.

She entered and walked across the expanse of the office to the desk. The Commander was sitting there with his head resting on his hands as usual. Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki was standing just behind him.

"How are you Rei?" the Commander asked.

"Fine sir."

"I have a task for you." The Commander began, "We have captured an Angel."

Rei's eyes widened slightly, but otherwise there was no other reaction.

"It has information that would benefit NERV. I want you to get it from her."

"Yes sir." Rei replied.

The Commander pushed a file across his desk to her.

"This is all the information we have on the Angel at this time."

Rei took the file.

"Dismissed."

Rei turned and headed out of the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael was nearly drifting off to sleep when she felt her. It was only a faint glimmer at first, but it was growing stronger by the moment, even in her weakened state. She opened her eyes and looked out the window just in time to catch Rei Ikari……….Rei Ayanami she corrected herself, entering the room. The First Child continued to the cell door and entered. She then sat down in the chair across from Arael.

The two stared at each other for several minutes.

"He sent you didn't he?" Arael finally asked.

"Yes." Rei replied.

"Ordered you?"

Rei shifted.

Arael nodded. "So he did."

"The Commander believes you have information on the Angels." Rei stated.

"Perhaps I do."

"Why will you not answer him?" Rei asked.

"He does not deserve the answers." Arael replied.

"He is the Commander." Rei replied, "He is to be obeyed."

"Not by me." Arael replied.

Rei frowned.

"Why do you obey him?" Arael asked, "He has done nothing to earn your respect."

"He has given me a purpose."

"Eva."

"Yes."

"And what happens after Eva?"

Rei frowned in thought.

"My purpose will be at an end."

"Rei." Arael said softly, "Whatever purpose the Commander has for you, is wrong."

Rei stood up.

"You are an Angel." She stated, "What you believe is irrelevant. You will be destroyed."

"Resistance is futile." Arael replied. Seeing Rei's face, she sighed. "Sorry, I had to say it."

Rei turned and started to walk away.

"What about Shinji?" Arael asked.

Rei paused at the doorway.

"Ikari?"

"If you proceed with his scenario, you can't protect him."

"I will protect him." Rei said.

"Because you were ordered to."

"No," Rei replied, "Because I want to."

"Why?"

Rei turned and sat back down.

"He risked injury to save me." She replied, "He…..cried when he saw I was safe."

"He cares for you." Arael said.

A puzzled look appeared on Rei's face.

"He should not have placed himself in jeopardy." Rei replied, "He is not replaceable. But I can be replaced."

"No." Arael stated, "You can't."

"But….."

Arael looked firmly into Rei's eyes.

"You can't."

Rei was quiet for a moment.

"Ikari told me the same once." She said softly.

"Believe him." Arael said, "He cares for you and you care for him."

Rei looked at Arael curiously.

"You know Ikari?"

"Yes." Arael replied.

Rei was silent for several minutes. Arael broke the silence.

"We're alike you and I."

"Alike?"

"We both served uncaring individuals who sent us into battle, not caring if we survived or not."

Rei shifted in her chair.

"I was like you once." Arael said, seeing the effect her words were having on Rei. "Unsure of my emotions, how to interact with others. Shinji, even Asuka helped me. They can help you too."

Rei frowned again.

"I do not care for Pilot Sohryu."

"She is complex." Arael said, smiling slightly. "Perhaps it'd be best you ask Shinji."

Rei nodded.

"What should I do now?" she asked, "The Commander expects a report."

"Tell him……" Arael thought a moment, "Tell him the truth. I talked with you….but revealed nothing."

Rei frowned.

"He will not like that."

"No," Arael said with a chuckle, "I expect he won't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day later

Kaji Ryoji whistled as he typed away at the terminal in a little used office deep in the NERV facility. He'd discovered it almost by accident while he'd been exploring and found that the area it was located in had few security cameras. It had only taken him a bit of effort to move a Computer terminal into the office as well as run a line into the MAGI. With this and his little computer chip, he had access to everything in the Magi, including those things that should remain hidden.

Including the fact that the NERV Second Branch had vanished.

Now he saw that Unit 03 was coming to Japan, the US Government having had its fill of Evangelions. Dr. Akagi had already been given the task of selecting the Fourth Child. It would only be a matter of time before Kaji knew his identity.

It was while searching through Akagi's files, he found a project he'd never heard of, Special Project 11. From the file's date, the Project had begun just after the Tenth Angel's attack. He selected the project and began to review its contents.

"Well hello." He murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji looked up from where he was working on dinner as the front door buzzed. A quick glance showed that his roommates weren't in that big of a hurry to answer it. Asuka was flipping through the channels, muttering about the lack of good programs. Misato was sitting at the kitchen table, downing a few beers as she typed on her laptop.

The door buzzed again.

With a sigh, Shinji went and answered it. He blinked at the person the door revealed.

"Ayanami?"

"Ikari." Rei replied. Her voice was softer then normal.

"What brings you here?" Shinji asked.

"I do not know." Rei replied, frowning slightly. "I was told…… I……" She took a deep breath, then looked Shinji in the eyes. "I wish your assistance."

Shinji blinked.

"My assistance?" he asked.

Rei nodded.

"Doing what?"

Rei hesitated for a moment.

"I…..wish to understand…..certain feelings." She said.

"Ahhh….shouldn't you be asking Dr. Akagi?" Shinji asked nervously. The last thing he really wanted to do was to discuss feelings with Rei while Misato and Asuka were around.

"Please?" Rei asked, her head bowed slightly, "You are the only one who I believe can help."

Shinji scratched his head and glanced nervously back into the apartment. Rei was one of the few people he could call a friend in Tokyo-3. And for some reason, he just couldn't say no to her.

"Come in." He said finally.

Rei looked up and gave him one of her rare smiles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko sat at the bar, rubbing her forehead.

Her problems seemed to be increasing. Unit 03 was expected in a few days. She'd had to blackmail the Fourth Child by using his sister's ever increasing medical needs. Misato had found out who the Fourth Child was. The Commander wanted the Dummy Plug online by the time of Unit 03's activation test. He was also becoming more and more irritated by the lack of progress in regards to Special Project 11.

Ritsuko sighed. The Angel was causing her a lot of sleepless nights now. They'd had her for a month now, and still knew nothing. Oh they had her DNA, her blood, and her vitals. The Angel would talk to her, but keep silent whenever the Commander was present. The talks though revealed almost nothing.

'I don't even know her name." Ritsuko thought to herself.

The Angel had only tried to free herself her first time waking up. Since then she'd remained virtually still. Recordings while taken when left alone showed that the Angel did sleep, though she seemed to be plagued by nightmares. What those nightmares were one could only guess. Only twice did she speak in her sleep, and that was to beg forgiveness from someone named Sayoko. The second time, she called out the name Sentaro.

Any attempt by Ritsuko to ask about the dreams was met by silence. The Angel refused to speak of them, but tears from her eyes told Ritsuko that they were people of importance to the Angel.

All these things were beginning to affect Ritsuko personally. She'd been referring to the Angel as a 'she' even as Commander Ikari referred to her as an 'it'. She truly began to feel sympathy for the Angel.

"Well hello Rit-chan."

Ritsuko looked up as Kaji sat down beside her.

"Kaji." She said in greeting, "Shouldn't you be chasing the Major?"

"Ahh, but Misa-chan is at home." Kaji said, "And so is Asuka."

"Ah," Ritsuko replied, "Avoiding the Second Child are you? Some spy you are."

Kaji blinked.

"You're not that good." Ritsuko said, "Especially when it comes to computers." She enjoyed the look on Kaji's face as he paled.

"Don't worry," she said, "The Commanders don't know."

"And what do I owe you for keeping this from them?" Kaji asked, his face very serious.

"I'll think of something." Ritsuko replied, "Now you didn't just come here to avoid Misato."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because there are a lot of bars closer to your apartment then this one." Ritsuko stated, "Now spill."

"I know about your friend." Kaji said.

"My friend?"

"The special one. The one helping you with that project." Kaji replied, "Eleven I believe."

Ritsuko's eyes narrowed.

"How did you find out? That file is under the highest security."

"Perhaps I'm better at computers then you thought." Kaji replied with a smirk.

Ritsuko sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"What has she said?"

"Of importance? Nothing." Ritsuko sipped her drink, "She gave vague hints regarding the Twelfth and the Thirteenth."

Kaji frowned, "I didn't know the Thirteenth had attacked."

"It hasn't. But she feels it's coming soon."

"What does the Commander think?"

Ritsuko chuckled. "He's pissed. She's only talked to myself and Rei. And she referred to the Commander as an asshole."

Kaji smiled. "I think I like her already. Any way I could meet her?"

"It's dangerous." Ritsuko said, "Libel to get you shot. Me as well."

"Ah, but then who will Ikari get to talk to 'her'?" Kaji replied, "Besides, this is all mute if we get killed in the next Angel attack."

Ritsuko started rubbing her forehead again.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day later, Kaji was being led down a corridor by Ritsuko.

"All the security cameras are in a loop back mode." She explained as she approached a door. "All they will show are blank hallways.

Kaji nodded as the Doctor ran her card through the slot.

"Who has access to her?" he asked as they entered the second hall.

"Myself, both Commanders," She paused before the last door, "and Rei."

The two entered the outer room. There beyond the glass Kaji could finally see the Angel. Her head was flopped off to the side, her grey hair covering her face. He could also clearly see her restraints.

"She's been restrained the entire time?" Kaji asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"The Commander's orders." Ritsuko replied, "He doesn't want her to get loose."

"What about her AT-Field?"

"Blocked by a special cocktail and fed intravenously. Again, the Commander's orders."

Ritsuko led Kaji to the cell door and opened it. At the sound of the door, the Angel lifted her head.

"Kaji," she said, nodding her head, "How nice of you to come by. Please excuse me for not getting up to greet you, but I seemed to be tied up at the moment."

Kaji turned and looked at Ritsuko who had a faint smile on her face. He then turned back to the Angel.

"So you know who I am?" he asked.

"Of course." The Angel replied.

"Don't suppose you could tell me how we met?"

"Sadly no."

Kaji looked around the room.

"Not much to do in here."

"Oh but there is!" the Angel said, "Since I've been here I've composed a symphony, created several major literary works, solved several theoretical physics theorems, and found the exact angle to achieve excellent harmonics in this room."

Kaji blinked.

"You're bored out of your mind, aren't you." Ritsuko asked.

"Yes." The Angel replied, "I don't suppose you could inform the Commander that I find my accommodations…..lacking?"

"I could." Ritsuko replied, "But I don't think that would help."

"I didn't either." The Angel said, sighing. "What can I do for you today?"

"Ritsuko told me about you." Kaji explained, "that you are from the future."

"I am."

"I don't suppose you could tell us about it?"

"No."

"Oh come now," Kaji said, smiling, "Surely you couldn't just share a bit of information to us. I'm sure you're just bursting wanting to tell someone."

The Angel's eyes narrowed.

"The lady killer smile doesn't work on me Kaji." The Angel stated.

"Oh." Kaji frowned.

"You know." Ritsuko said, moving forward. "We've been talking all this time. You know my name. You even know Kaji's. But we don't know yours."

The Angel looked down at the floor.

Ritsuko moved in front of the Angel's chair and knelt down. She looked up into her face.

"Please tell us that." Ritsuko said softly, "It'll be better then referring to you as 'hey you'."

The Angel sighed.

"Arael."

Ritsuko stood up quickly and stared at the Angel, her eyes wide.

"Arael?" Kaji repeated, scratching his unshaven chin.

"The expected Fifteenth." Ritsuko murmured.

Arael looked down at the floor.

"Yes." She whispered.

"She's the Fifteenth Angel?" Kaji asked, pointing.

"The Dead Sea Scrolls list the Angels that will attack and their order." Ritsuko explained, "It also tells of certain prophetic events, but those need interpretation."

"Where did you….." Kaji began to ask.

"Commander Ikari has his own copies." Ritsuko said, "Copies directly from the texts that the Committee uses." Ritsuko looked back at the Angel. "So you're the one that does us in?"

Arael shook her head.

"No."

Ritsuko glanced at Kaji, then back to the Angel.

"Then you were defeated." Ritsuko asked.

"Yes." Arael whispered, "But…..not before………" Her voice trailed off.

"Before?" Kaji asked.

Arael lifted her head and stared at Kaji. He was shocked to see tears rolling down the Angel's cheeks.

"Of all the attacks," the Angel said, "Mine………was the worst. I………." She closed her eyes and sagged her head. "I was defeated by Unit 04."

Ritsuko and Kaji frowned.

"Unit 04 is gone." Kaji said.

Arael's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Unit 04 and the Second Branch vanished," Ritsuko explained, "during the activation test of Unit 04's S2 engine."

"But…….but…….I faced……" Arael murmured, looking away. "How………?"

"Unit 03 will arrive in a few days for its activation test." Ritsuko said, "We expect to have the Fourth Child by then."

The Angel's head snapped around when Ritsuko mentioned the Fourth Child.

"Touji Suzuhara?" she asked.

Ritsuko blinked while Kaji turned and stared at Ritsuko wide eyed.

"How did you….well…yes." she finally said.

"And the Fifth?"

"We have no need for a Fifth at this time." Ritsuko said.

Arael closed her eyes and nodded. She then turned and looked at Kaji.

"Can you do me a favor Kaji?" she asked.

"Within reason." Kaji replied.

"Talk to Shinji." Arael said, "When Bardiel comes, Shinji will be the only one who can stop him."

"The Thirteenth?" Ritsuko asked. Arael nodded.

"How is Shinji the only one to stop him?" Kaji asked, "He doesn't even like to pilot."

"Shinji must stop Bardiel." Arael repeated, "Tell him….. tell him if he doesn't……. his friends will die."

Kaji ran his hands through his hair.

"That's a hellova thing to tell a kid." He muttered.

"It is." Arael said, her voice filled with deep sadness, "But he and the others stopped being children long ago."

"Why me?" Kaji asked.

"Because," Arael replied, "you are the Father the Commander could never be to him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko and Kaji walked silently back up from the depths of NERV. Ritsuko glanced over at her companion several times. Each time, she saw that he was deep in thought.

"I've never seen you thinking this hard Kaji." Ritsuko said with a slight grin, "Not even when we were in school."

Kaji stopped and looked back down the way they had come.

"You know what first came to my mind when she asked for a favor?" he asked.

"What?"

"To be freed." He turned and faced Ritsuko. "Instead, she tells me I'm Shinji's father figure and that I'm the one to tell him to fight."

"You are the only male role model in his life to look up to." Ritsuko pointed out.

"Never mention that to Misato." Kaji stated, "She'll flip." He then looked back down the hallway.

"You feel sorry for her too, don't you?"

Kaji turned and looked back at Ritsuko in surprise. The Doctor was looking off down the hall as well.

"I've seen her almost everyday for two months." Ritsuko said, "Only once did she ask when she would be freed. Since then, she's simply talked to me." She looked at Kaji. "I don't think she has the information the Commander seeks."

Kaji nodded. "She was surprised by Unit 04 being gone."

Ritsuko held her chin for a moment.

"Suppose," she said slowly, "That she is from the future, but an alternative one. While certain events remain true in both timelines, there are…..variances."

"Unit 04 was not destroyed." Kaji said, understanding, "It was brought here with Unit 03."

"And a Fifth Child was chosen to pilot it." Ritsuko added.

Kaji frowned. "She said she was defeated."

"But she's also a clone."

"She does seem to know a lot about us." Kaji said, "How?"

"I don't know." Ritsuko answered, "And I doubt we'll find out while she's in there."

The two resumed walking.

"Call me crazy." Kaji said, "But I'm actually considering trying to free her."

"You've always been crazy." Ritsuko replied, "And I was thinking the same thing."

Kaji smiled.

"The Commander isn't going to like this."

Ritsuko smiled back.

"I don't plan on telling him."

"Good. I wasn't planning on it either."


	3. Chapter 2 Fallen angel, Tell me why?,

Author's Notes: Before the next installment, I wish to clear up something.

A received a message from a person who believed that I was messing up a character's name.

Namely, Kaji Ryoji.

The person felt that Ryoji was his first name, and Kaji being the last name, instead of the way I have been doing it having Ryoji as the family name.

My reasoning for having Ryoji as the family name is simple.

Note the names of several of the major Eva Characters.

Akagi, Katsuragi, Langley Sohryu, Ryoji: All are Japanese Aircrafts carriers from WW2, with the exception of Langley being a US aircraft Carrier.

Ibuki, Ikari, Japanese WW2 cruisers

Kirishima, Japanese WW2 Battleship

That is all I have to say on the subject.

Chapter 2 - _Fallen angel, Tell me why?, What is the reason?, The thorn in your eye_

"Unacceptable."

Ritsuko blinked.

"But sir I've……."

"Unacceptable!" Commander Ikari repeated. He stared across his desk at Ritsuko. He then turned his head slightly to the second figure beside Ritsuko. "I'm disappointed in you as well Rei."

"Yes sir." Rei said softly.

"We have held this Angel for two months." Ikari stated, "and we have learned NOTHING!" Ritsuko and Rei both jumped at the Commander's shout. Even Fuyutsuki, standing in his usual spot behind the Commander, seemed surprised by Ikari's emotional outburst.

Ikari stared hard at the two before him.

"Unit 03 will be arriving tomorrow." He stated, "The Fourth Child will be ready for his activation test in two days."

"But sir we need time to……"

"Enough." Ikari said, "The Eva will be ready, as will the Fourth Child." He turned and looked at Rei. "The Third child is not to know the identity of the Fourth." He looked back at Ritsuko. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." The two women replied.

"The Dummy Plug system will be ready before the activation test. Is THAT understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

Fuyutsuki waited until the women had left, then looked at the Commander.

"Is it wise to leave the Third in the dark?" he asked, "What if the Fourth tells him?"

"The Fourth is not as dimwitted as many would believe." Ikari replied, "He believes that he is doing this for his sister, and that if he tells the Third, the Third will try and talk him out of it." Ikari smirked. "All is proceeding according to the scenario."

"And what of the Angel?" Fuyutsuki asked.

The smirk vanished.

"She will tell us what we need to know." Ikari replied, "We just have to find a more persuasive way."

"A more persuasive way?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Given the right lever, even mountains can be moved."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not like this."

Ritsuko glanced over at Rei.

"What do you mean Rei?" she asked, curious.

"I will obey orders." Rei stated, "But I do not like this one."

"You mean regarding The Third and Fourth Children?"

"Yes."

Ritsuko stopped walking, now even more curious then before.

"Why do you not like the order?"

"Because," Rei replied, "It has the possibility of Shinji being hurt."

"You care for Shinji?" Ritsuko asked.

Rei looked up at the Doctor.

"I think…..I…….yes….I do." Rei finally said.

"I see." Ritsuko glanced down the hall a moment, back towards the Commander's office. "The Commander wants the Dummy plug online before the Fourth's activation test." She looked to Rei. "You'll sync with the others tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Rei replied.

"Out of curiosity," Ritsuko began as the two resumed their walk down the hall. "What else has Arael said to you that you haven't told the Commander?"

Rei actually stopped dead in her tracks, surprise all over her face. Ritsuko smirked.

"You're not the only one she talks to you know."

Rei nodded, and the two resumed walking.

"So?"

Rei looked at Ritsuko.

"What?"

"What has she said that you haven't told the Commander?"

"She told me that the Commander's purpose for me…….is incorrect." Rei replied.

Ritsuko nodded.

"She said………she said I was not replicable." Rei continued, "She said I was……unique."

"I see." Ritsuko said softly.

"She also said she and I were alike. That she too, needed help understanding her emotions." Rei looked at Ritsuko. "She said Shinji helped her."

"I see." Ritsuko thought for a moment over what Rei had said. "Since when have you referred to the Third by his first name?"

Rei blushed slightly.

"He asked me to." She said very softly.

"And when did he say that?"

Rei's face became even redder and she bowed her head slightly.

"I have been spending time at his residence."

Ritsuko smiled. "Bet Misato loves the new target to tease."

"She is….bearable."

"And the Second?"

Rei's face scrunched into one of distaste.

"I find her quite annoying. Though…" Rei paused a moment, "Arael stated that she was very helpful to her."

"Well, I suppose time has a way of softening things," Ritsuko said, "Even Asuka."

The two continued walking down the hall. It was during this that Ritsuko realized something. Rei was walking beside her and she wasn't feeling any jealously nor hate towards her. Usually she would, due to the fact the Commander seemed to care for the First child more then her. She wondered why her feelings towards Rei had changed, but then she realized why. Rei was different. Possibly from interacting with Arael, but more likely from her more open relationship with the Third. Ritsuko realized that she had also changed. The old Ritsuko would never had let Kaji deep into NERV where they kept the Angel. Nor would she have begun to help him plan a means to free her. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she missed Rei's question.

"What Rei?"

"I asked how long we intend to hold Arael." Rei said.

"She is an Angel." Ritsuko replied.

"But she is……different. I do not believe her to be a threat."

"The Commander feels otherwise."

"The Commander is wrong."

Ritsuko stopped and stared at Rei.

"Have you told the Commander this?" she asked.

"No." Rei replied, "He would find me…..defective, and most likely try to have me replaced."

"I see." Ritsuko resumed walking. Rei moved into step beside her.

"Do you believe that Arael should be freed?" Ritsuko finally asked.

"Yes." Rei stated firmly.

"You know even discussing this, we are committing treason." Ritsuko said, "We could both be killed."

"I am aware." Rei said, "But I believe I…..…owe Arael."

"Even if she's an Angel?"

"Yes."

Ritsuko thought long and hard as they continued down the hall.

"Rei," she finally said, "Come into my office. We need to discuss something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the form of the Thirteenth?"

Arael stared at the Commander. Unlike previous times, he had entered alone.

"You will answer me." The Commander said.

"And if I don't?" Arael asked.

The Commander remained silent.

"You'll find I do not intimidate easily." Arael said, "And if sitting there staring at me over your hands is the worse that you can do, I pity you."

"You pity me?" The Commander asked.

"Yes."

"You have been held in this position for over two months." The Commander said, "Your muscles have atrophied. If you are released, you'll require help just to stand."

"That may be so." Arael replied, "But I still pity you."

"Why?"

"Because no matter how much power you have, no matter how much you destroy the lives of those around you and under you, even your own son, the one thing you truly desire will forever remain out of reach."

Ikari leaned a bit closer to Arael, starring intensely at her with his eyes.

"And what do I desire?" He asked.

"To be reunited with her." Arael replied, "With the one who's face you've given Rei."

The Commander gave no reaction.

"How sad it must be to be you." Arael said, looking around the room, "To want just one thing in the world, and yet be unable to get……"

There was a loud crash. Arael turned back in time to see the table finish its tumble and the Commander's gloved hand wrapping around her throat, choking off the air to her lungs.

"I do not like it when information is kept from me." The Commander growled, "I believe you know quite a bit of what is occurring here, and I will find out."

Arael could see spots forming before her eyes. The Commander finally released her neck and stormed out of the cell Arael barely heard the door slam as her coughs echoed throughout the cell. She watched through the glass as the Commander continued out of the room, the door sealing behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji sat in his little used office, typing away at his terminal.

"No," he muttered, "No……….no………guards there………maybe if I?………nah, too complex…….."

"Kajiiiiiiii!!" came a very feminine and teenaged voice.

'Oh boy.' "Not now Asuka." Kaji said, not even turning around to face the red head, "I'm rather busy at the moment."

He heard Asuka give a slight grunt of annoyance. He thought she'd left, but suddenly she was sitting on his keyboard smiling right into his face.

"But Kajiiiii," she said, "I've missed you."

Kaji sat back in his chair.

"I don't have time to play right now Asuka." He said.

"Who's playing?" Asuka asked." Not me." She then moved and sat in Kaji's lap. "Baka-Shinji's been busy playing with his doll. Who knows what Misato is out doing, or who she's doing it to." She leaned her head against his chest. "I can be all yours." She whispered.

Kaji set his head against the back of the chair and sighed.

"Asuka I really don't have time right now."

"Nobody has time." Asuka growled, "Nobody wants to spend anytime with Asuka. Just what is so important that….." Asuka's voice trailed off as she stared at Kaji's terminal screen.

Kaji looked back down at his screen. Somehow, Asuka's posterior had entered the proper keys to bring up the file on the Fourth Child.

"Him!?!?!" Asuka shrieked, "He's the FOURTH!?!?!?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now remember Rei." Ritsuko said as they walked down the hallway. "We can't tell anyone about this."

"Understood." Rei replied, "But what about Arael?"

"Not even her." Ritsuko swiped her card through the slot, "I don't want to get her hopes up. The Commander might notice that."

"Understood."

The two entered the outer room.

"Dr Akagi." Rei called out, "The table."

Ritsuko looked into the cell to the table. It had been in there smashed against the wall. A quick glance to the Angel showed she was still present, though her head was tilted down towards her chest. Ritsuko quickly ran to the computer terminal and checked the readings.

"It wasn't her." Ritsuko stated, "There's no spike in the AT-Field readings. All that's present is the low healing one." She brought up another screen. A frown appeared on her face.

"Her only visitor has been the Commander."

Rei turned and headed into the cell. Arael turned her head slightly, but didn't raise it.

"The Commander was here." Rei stated.

"Yes." Arael replied, her voice rasping slightly.

"The table?"

"The Commander."

Rei frowned. Arael still hadn't raised her head. In fact, the way she was keeping it seemed like she was trying to hide something………..

Rei moved beside Arael, reached out, and gently raised the Angel's hair from her neck. Arael tensed as the bruises on her neck came into view. Rei's eyes widened slightly.

"I may have annoyed him slightly." Arael said softly.

Rei looked closer at the bruises. They seemed to be almost shadows of a man's fingers.

"He choked you?" Rei asked, her voice very quiet.

"They'll heal." Arael replied, her voice just as soft. She then closed her eyes. "If you don't mind, I'd like to rest now."

Rei nodded and left the cell. Ritsuko was now sitting, staring at the blank terminal screen.

"He choked her." The Doctor finally said.

"I know." Rei replied, her hand unconsciously going to her own neck.

Ritsuko shook her head. "This Angel must be rattling him." She turned around in her chair towards Rei. "He's never lost his temper…….. Rei, what's wrong with your neck?"

Rei froze. She glanced down and noticed where her hand was. She quickly moved it down to her side.

"Nothing." Rei finally said, "Just…..the marks……I find it…….unnerving."

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Very few people knew that the girl in front of her was actually the second Rei Ayanami. The first Rei Ayanami had died at the age of six, strangled by Naoko Akagi, Ritsuko's mother.

"She'll heal." Ritsuko said, "By tomorrow, this time, those marks will be gone." She glanced at the terminal clock. "Come on Rei. You need to get home and rest. Tomorrow you will sync with the Dummy Plug system."

"Yes ma'am." Rei replied.

The two left the bowels of NERV. After saying their good byes, Rei headed for the surface and her apartment while Ritsuko went to her office. Someone was waiting for her there.

"Kaji," Ritsuko said, "What brings you here?"

"Asuka knows about the Fourth." He stated.

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow. "And how did she learn about that?"

"She caught me by surprise in my office." Kaji grumbled.

Ritsuko sighed.

"So Shinji will know soon."

"No." Kaji said, "He won't."

"What's stopping Asuka from telling him?"

"She went straight to Misato after." Kaji explained. "Misato said she'd take care of telling him."

Ritsuko sighed.

"Which means she'll put it off as long as possible."

"Yep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later.

Early morning.

Misato moved quickly through her room, throwing her uniform on before heading out to the kitchen. She'd barely stepped inside when a voice spoke.

"Have you told him?"

Misato fought down the scream that had almost left her throat.

"Geez Asuka. Don't do that!"

"You're avoiding the question." Asuka said, her voice strangely devoid of emotion. "Have you told him?"

Misato sighed. "I will."

"When?" Asuka asked, "When he finds him in the damn locker room?!?!" Asuka stood up and headed back towards her room. "That's really brilliant Misato." She added before vanishing down the hall.

Misato stared at the now empty hallway. She started to walk to Shinji's room, but a glance at the clock told her she was already running late.

Biting her lip, Misato turned and headed out to Matsushiro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later

Matsushiro

Ritsuko glanced over at Misato. The Major was leaning against the railing in the control room, staring off towards Unit- 03. She wasn't her usually self. In fact, Ritsuko couldn't remember her friend looking so glum.

"Yen for your thoughts?" Ritsuko asked.

"I didn't tell Shinji." Misato muttered.

"I see." Ritsuko replied, joining Misato in staring at Unit 03.

"I should have."

"Yes."

"I am his guardian after all."

"Yep."

"It's my responsibility to tell him these things."

"Damn right."

"I screwed up."

"You sure did."

Misato turned her head and stared at Ritsuko.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"Nope."

"Good, because if you were, you were failing miserably." Misato glanced at the techs. "Are we ready?"

"Entry plug is secure." A Tech announced. "Psychograph position is nominal."

"List cleared through to 1350. First stage Contact is complete."

"Very well." Misato replied. She looked at Ritsuko.

"Control." Ritsuko called out. "You are authorized to proceed to Phase Two."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cell was silent, but for the soft snores coming from Arael. Her head was slumped over the back of the chair, revealing her neck. All bruises that had been there were now gone. Had a person glanced into the cell, they would have thought the scene very peaceful.

That peace was shattered as Arael's face fell into a frown. Her hands gripped the armrests tightly. Her eyes then snapped open wide and her head came up.

"Bardiel." She whispered, just as the sound of a faint explosion reached her level.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji hurriedly pulled his plug suit on. From the other side of the screen, he could hear Asuka muttering in German as she did the same. Rei had apparently already been at NERV and was on her way to Unit 00.

A sudden hiss alerted Shinji that Asuka had just depressed her plug suit.

"Hurry Up Baka!" she called out before leaving.

Shinji sighed. He still didn't really want to be here. But then if he wasn't, someone else would be. He only stayed to hear those words from his father, those words of praise. But now that he had heard them………what was left? Rei? Asuka? Misato? Touji? Kensuke? Hikari? Everyone at NERV?

Father?

'I can't let them be hurt.' Shinji said as he rose and stepped out of the door.

"Ahh Shinji. There you are."

Shinji blinked.

"Kaji?" he asked.

The unshaven smiled.

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"S..sure."

The two walked quickly towards the elevator that would take them to the EVAs.

"Shinji," Kaji began, "Do you know what has happened?"

"There's an Angel." Shinji replied.

"Yes," Kaji said, "But this Angel is different."

"How?"

Kaji turned and looked at Shinji. His face was the most serious that he'd ever seen.

"You have the right to know." Kaji said, "I can't really treat you like a kid the way Misato does. You've been through too much." He sighed. "There's no easy way to put this. You know the Fourth Child was chosen?"

"Yes…….."

"Unit 3's activation test was today. Misato, Dr. Akagi, and others were in Matsushiro for the activation. At some point, the EVA was taken over by an Angel."

Shinji's jaw dropped.

"Is Misato…..?"

"I don't know." Kaji replied softly, "There was an explosion and nothing has been heard from there because of the Angel."

"The EVA!" Shinji exclaimed, "Is the pilot onboard?!?"

Kaji nodded. "A plug had been inserted in the EVA. Shinji, about the Fourth, it's Touji Suzuhara."

"TOUJI!?!?!?" Shinji shouted, he began to panic.

"Listen to me Shinji." Kaji said, grabbing hold of Shinji's shoulders. "I know this is going to be hard, especially with Touji onboard, but you must defeat the Angel."

"But Touji!!!"

"Shinji," Kaji repeated, "If you lose, the Angel will start Third Impact and everyone, EVERYONE, will die. And it will be because of you."

Shinji stared at Kaji wide eyed.

"You must do this Shinji." Kaji said, "For me, for Misato, for Rei, Asuka, and for Touji."

Shinji closed his eyes tightly. Kaji noticed Shinji's hand was flexing. Finally, as the elevator arrived at its destination, Shinji opened his eyes.

"Alright." He said, his voice barely a whisper. "I'll do it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on a stretcher. All around her people were shouting. Lights from emergency vehicles were flashing. She turned her head slightly, bringing the shattered remains of the Matsushiro base into view.

"I'm….. alive."

"You were lucky Misato."

Misato turned to see Kaji kneeling beside her.

"Ritsuko?" she asked.

"Broken arm," Kaji replied, "And other minor injuries."

"Unit 03?"

"It was destroyed as an Angel." Kaji said softly, "The Pilot is in Quarantine, and could be released in a few days if he checks out."

Misato nodded.

"And Shinji?"

"Unit 01 took out the Angel." Kaji said, "Shinji……. Shinji has requested he be released from duty."

"What?" Misato asked, starting to rise, "Why? What?!"

"I pushed him." Kaji practically whispered, "I told him……blackmailed him really, just like his father did to make him pilot the first time."

Misato closed her eyes.

"How could you?" she whispered, turning her head away from him. "How could you?"

"Because if I didn't, his friend might have ended up dead at his hands."

Misato didn't respond. Kaji closed his eyes, then stood up and walked away.

"Besides," He whispered to no one in particular. "An Angel told me I had to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

"So that's it?!" Asuka asked, "He's just leaving?!"

"Yep." Misato replied. She'd 'escaped' from the medical ward earlier that day. Her arm was in a sling and she still had a large bandage on her forehead. She was sitting in a briefing room with the two remaining pilots.

"He's a pilot though!" Asuka shouted, "Admittedly a stupid one and hardly my caliber. But how can they just let him go?!?!"

"His father granted him his wish." Misato replied, "Rei is now Unit 01's designated pilot, with the dummy plug as it's back-up." She turned her head slightly to bring Rei into view. She had been silent the entire time, staring at the table. "Are you ok with that Rei?"

Rei continued staring at the table. Misato cleared her throat.

"Rei?"

Rei looked up, startled.

"Ma'am?"

"Are you ok piloting Unit 01?"

Rei looked back down at the table.

"Yes ma'am." She said softly.

"Rei?"

Rei looked back up.

"Ma'am?"

"What's wrong?" Misato asked.

"I do not know." Rei replied, "I have never ……felt this before."

Asuka harrumphed and started muttering in German. Misato ignored the comments, directing her attention to Rei. She'd been over several times in the past month, talking with Shinji.

Shinji……

"Rei," Misato asked, "Are you upset that Shinji is leaving?"

"I….I…." Rei looked completely lost, "I….."

Misato rose to her feet and moved to Rei. She placed her hand on the pilot's shoulder.

"It's ok Rei." Misato said, "I'm going to miss him too."

Asuka rolled her eyes, finding it unbelievable that anyone could be upset that the idiot was leaving, even Rei.

'But then who am I going to compete with?' she thought, 'Who's going to save me from Misato's cooking? Who's going to lo…..' Asuka drove the thoughts from her head. 'With him gone, I will be the best!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's gone?!"

Ritsuko nodded. She slowly pushed the needle into Arael's arm to draw blood.

"Rei is now Unit 01's pilot."

Arael shook her head.

"Unit 01 won't allow that." The Angel replied.

"The point is moot regardless." Ritsuko stated, as she removed the needle and placed a bandage on the Angel's arm. "Shinji leaves later today."

"He won't leave." Arael whispered, "He's stronger then this."

"He's got a funny way of showing it." Ritsuko pointed out. "What makes you so sure he's coming back anyway?"

"Well……." Arael began, closing her eyes.

Alarms began to blare, announcing the approach of an Angel.

"Zeruel for starters."

Ritsuko stared at Arael a moment longer before running out of the cell. She paused only long enough to put the blood sample into the terminal before leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sat in the shelter, surrounded by the other civilians. He could hear the thunderous booms as weapon systems unloaded their ordinance into the attack Angel. Another boom, followed by a shudder announcing the presence of an Evangelion. Idly he wondered if it was Rei or Asuka.

He shook his head. This didn't concern him any more. Asuka had repeatedly told him she was the better pilot. Now was her chance to show it. He wasn't needed anymore. He asked, and his father simply let him go.

So why did it feel like he was running away?

More explosions came from outside, each caused the shelter to shudder. Then with a roar, something slammed into the side of the shelter. People screamed as the wall collapsed and the object fell through. Shinji coughed and looked up as the dust cleared. There, staring at him were two giant eyes. With a shout, he leaped to his feet and looked again.

It was Unit 02's head! It appeared to have been severed at the neck by something sharp.

"Asuka?" Shinji whispered. He quickly climbed out of the shelter and looked around.

From atop the head, he could see the headless and armless form of Unit 02. Piles of weapons lay scattered around it. The large black and white form of the Angel floated past it.

"Asuka." Shinji whispered again. Then a giant blue shape caught his eye. He turned to see the one armed form of Unit 00 running at the Angel.

'Why is Rei in Unit 00?" Shinji thought, 'Where's Unit 01?'

Then he saw the object Unit 00 was holding.

An N2 mine.

"Oh shit!" Shinji swore as he jumped off of the Eva head and ran for cover. He'd just made it over a small hill when the mine detonated. The force of the blast pulled at his back, but he held on to the hill with all his strength. As the dust from that explosion settled, Shinji peered over the hill.

The Angel was still alive and headed toward the NERV Pyramid. Unit 00 lay still against the side of the Geo-Front.

Shinji made his choice then and there.

He turned and ran into NERV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why Yui?' the Commander asked as Unit 01 rejected the Dummy Plug again. He'd already lost count how many times they'd tried it.

'What do you want Yui?' he asked.

"LET ME PILOT!!!"

The Commander looked down from the control room to see his son standing before the Eva.

"Let me pilot!" Shinji called out again.

"Why are you here?" The Commander asked.

Shinji looked up at the Commander.

"I AM THE PILOT OF UNIT 01!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael remained alone in her cell, just as she had for two months now. Though deep in NERV, she could still hear the distant rumbles from explosions and the Evangelion's footsteps.

As she sat in the cell, she often pondered her fate. Would she remain here, a curiosity to the Commander? Or would he finally grow tired of her constant refusal to speak, and kill her. Who would do it? What Eva would kill her? For that would be the only way she could die. Nothing else on Earth could end her existence.

Then she heard it. The roar of a Demon, no longer bound to the will of man.

Unit 01 had broken free.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei sat up.

She was in a hospital room. A glance to the window showed she was in the Geo-Front. Much damage could be seen from where she lay.

"I'm….. alive?" she whispered.

"Very much so. For the past two days."

Rei turned to see Ritsuko standing just inside the doorway. A large bruise covered the left side of her head, one not there after the Thirteenth Angel's attack.

"Dr Akagi?" Rei asked, "What happened to your face?"

"Ahh." Ritsuko lightly touched her cheek, "That would be from the Major."

Rei looked at Ritsuko curiously.

"She was upset over the Third's current condition."

"What happened to Shinji?" Rei asked, her eyes going wide.

Ritsuko sighed and closed her eyes.

"You know what happened to the first pilot of Unit 01?" Ritsuko asked.

Rei nodded.

"Shinji hit a sync level of 400. He's been absorbed."

Rei's eyes widened.

"I'm working on a way to extract him." Ritsuko continued, "But…..I don't know if it will work."

"Does……. Arael know?"

"I haven't been able to see her." Ritsuko replied, "Unit 01 has taken…. Priority."

"I see." Rei said softly. "And Mr. Kaji?"

"Kaji is currently under suspicion." Ritsuko replied, "As such, he is currently unable to enter the base very far."

Ritsuko looked at her chart.

"You'll be here another day Rei. Then when you're discharged, you can go see her."

"Thank you Doctor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari paced back and forth, trying to figure the best way to phrase his question. He could feel the eyes of the Angel on him as he paced, but it didn't bother him. The Angel was still harmless after all this time from the medications.

He frowned slightly. He'd wanted to drug the Angel, making her susceptible to suggestion, thus causing her to reveal the information she held. Ritsuko had told him it was impossible. The drugs would interact with the one that kept the Angel's AT-Field at bay, thus creating the possibility that the Angel would be able to not only free herself, but fight back.

That would be unacceptable.

The Commander finally stopped pacing and stood before the Angel. She stared at him, her face an impenetrable barrier, hiding any emotions she had..

"Unit 01 has absorbed the Third Child." He stated.

The Angel showed no reaction.

"An effort is underway to retrieve him." He continued, "I question its effectiveness. If the Magi do not believe it to be possible, I will terminate the recovery operation."

Still nothing from the Angel.

"If you wish to live, you will speak."

The Angel finally opened her mouth.

"And what would you like me to say?"

The Commander stared hard at the Angel.

"I want you to reveal your identity."

"All right." The Angel said, "I admit it. I'm Batman."

The Commander stared at her.

"Superman?"

A slight frown appeared on the Commander's face.

"Maybe I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider…." She was cut off as the Commander backhanded her. The Angel's head snapped violently to the left. She remained frozen that way for a moment, before slowly turning back to face the Commander. Blood dripped from the right side of her mouth.

"I grow tired of these games you play." The Commander said coldly. "Tell me what I wish to know, or I shall end your life here and now."

"Fine." The Angel said, "If you really must know……" She leaned her head forward and smirked at the Commander. "I'm the Pumpkin Queen." She then let out a laugh at the Commander's expression.

"Let's face it Commander." She said, "You and I both know you alone can't kill me. You need an EVA." She looked around her cell. "And I don't see one around here. Oh!" She looked back at the Commander. "I forgot. Unit 00 and Unit 02 are being repaired aren't they? Unit 04 is gone, as is 03. And of course, your precious Unit 01 isn't exactly obeying you these days is it?" The Angel laughed again. "Face it Rukobungi, you no longer matter in this scenario."

The Commander lifted his head at the sound of his former last name. The lights glinted off his glasses. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol.

"This is a SIG-Sauer P245." The Commander stated, "It holds six rounds of 9mm ammunition."

"So what." The Angel replied.

"Simple." The Commander pointed the gun and fired.

The Angel hissed, holding back her scream of pain as the bullet shattered her right knee.

"Each time I ask a question that you do not answer, I will shoot you." The Commander explained. He pointed the gun at her left knee. "Now, which Angel are you?"

"Go to hell." The Angel hissed.

BANG!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyutsuki sat in silence in the room outside the cell. He had turned off the microphone to the cell sometime ago and had gone so far as to face the wall opposite the cell. But as much as he tried to distance himself from the Commander's questioning, he could still hear each shot as it was fired. After the third shot, he swore he heard the Angel scream in pain.

'What would think if you saw this Yui?' he thought, 'Is this even the man you knew so long ago?'

More screaming followed the fourth and fifth shots.

After the sixth, he heard one final scream before all was silent.

The door opened a moment later as the Commander exited the cell.

"Get your questions answered?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Contact Dr. Akagi." The Commander stated as he walked over to a sink in the room. He pulled out some towels and began wiping the blood from his handgun. "Inform her she has an excellent chance to study Angel regeneration." The Commander then turned and exited the room.

Fuyutsuki stared at the door a moment, before finally turning to look in the cell.

'Would you even recognize him anymore Yui?' he thought as he stared into the cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko hurried down the hall, followed closely by Rei in a hospital gown. She'd still been in the First Child's room when she'd gotten the call from Fuyutsuki and Rei had insisted on coming with, despite her injuries. Ritsuko paused at the first door and had to run her card three times before it finally read it. The two raced to the final door and opened it.

Looking into the cell, Ritsuko had recoiled in horror. Rei's eyes had widened in complete shock.

"Rei." Ritsuko whispered, "Stay here."

Without waiting for a response, Ritsuko entered the cell.

Blood had pooled across the floor of the cell. It was also splattered across the walls behind the chair.

Arael was in bad shape.

Very bad.

Ritsuko leaned in closer and took a long careful look at the Angel. Both of her knees seemed to have been shattered, from the looks of it, by a gun. She'd also been shot in both elbows and the shoulders. Her head was slumped over at an odd angle. A large bruise, swelling around her right eye, and blood revealed she'd probably been hit by the gun as well.

Ritsuko reached out with her hand and gently touched the Angel's neck for a pulse. As soon as her fingers made contact, Arael's left eye snapped open, causing Ritsuko to jump. Arael tried to lift her head, but stopped when she realized she was too weak from loss of blood.

Ritsuko quickly rose to her feet and exited the cell. Rei stared as the Doctor raced through cabinet after cabinet. She then hurried out of the room and back into the hall. A moment later, Ritsuko returned with a gurney, which she wheeled into the cell.

"Rei." She called out. "I need your help."

Rei quickly moved to the cell door and looked in. Her eyes widened at the sight of so much blood.

So much red.

"Rei, come here."

Rei took a deep breath, then entered the room. She could feel the blood seeping into the slippers she wore.

Try not to think of that now.

Rei watched as Ritsuko unlocked the restraints from Arael's arms.

"Doctor?" Rei asked as she watched the restraints hit the floor.

"She isn't likely to hurt us now is she?" Ritsuko snapped at Rei. "And if the Commander doesn't like it he can talk to me."

Rei nodded as Ritsuko finished unlatching the restraints. Together, they lifted Arael onto the gurney and laid her out, mindful of her injuries. They then wheeled her out of the cell and into the main room.

Ritsuko quickly brought up the items she had pulled from the cabinets and began to dress Arael's wounds.

"I hope your core is alright." Ritsuko said softly, "Otherwise I doubt you'll ever use your limbs again."

"I'll………heal….." Arael whispered softly. She then closed her eyes.

Ritsuko finished dressing the wounds. She then turned to Rei.

"Watch her a moment." The Doctor turned to the terminal. "I want to see exactly what happened."

Rei nodded moved closer to Arael. She looked at the Angel. In the past month, she'd visited the Angel many times. She considered Arael a friend, much like she did Shinji. To see her like this disturbed her, even more then when she was restrained in the chair. Rei wondered what she could do to help Arael. She wasn't awake, and Dr. Akagi had treated her wounds to the best of her ability. The Doctor was very much in the dark on how to properly take care of an Angel.

Rei then remembered something Shinji had done. She'd gone to him, trying to get help in understanding her emotions, like Arael had suggested, but she had trouble putting it into words. She was then surprised when Shinji gently took her hand and held it. Rei was surprised at first. Shinji himself had turned a deep red and almost pulled his hand back, but Rei held on. It was strange, how simply holding hands felt soothing to her. Perhaps it would help Arael.

Rei slowly reached out and took Arael's hand in hers. She held it for almost a minute, with no sign of a reaction. Rei sighed and had started to release Arael's hand when the Angel took hold of her, preventing her from releasing. Rei watched as a smile appeared on the Angel's face as she slept.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!"

Rei jumped, pulling her hand from Arael's and turning to look at the Doctor. Ritsuko was glaring coldly at the terminal.

"Doctor?" Rei asked.

"The Commander shot her." Ritsuko stated, pointing at the screen.

Rei extracted her hand from Arael's, then walked over and watched the Commander 'interrogate' Arael. She winced each time the Commander shot Arael. Even with the sound off, the First Child could hear the Angel's screams of pain.

Ritsuko watched as a mixture of emotions flashed across Rei's face. The final one was most definitely one of anger.

"We must remove her from here." Rei stated after the video had ended.

Ritsuko sighed.

"I agree, but we….." Ritsuko frowned. A small indicator kept flashing on the screen. It was the signal for analysis complete. She frowned wondering what analysis had been completed, when she remembered the blood test from the day before. She quickly brought it up, intending just to glance over it and then compare it to a new one.

Kami-sama knew there was enough blood spread throughout the cell to test and compare.

Then something caught her eye.

At first Ritsuko thought she'd read it wrong. Her eyes went back over the screen again. A quick question was put forth to all three MAGIs. They confirmed what she saw.

"It can't be………"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to get her out of NERV." Ritsuko stated, "Immediately."

Kaji looked at Ritsuko, then at Rei. The three of them were standing on the overlook over Tokyo-3.

"Maybe you've forgotten." Kaji said, "But I can only get as far as the Geo-Front."

"You'll have to risk it." Ritsuko stated, "It's vital we get her out of there."

"Arael has been there for almost three months now." Kaji said, "The Commander needs her knowledge. She's safe."

"The Commander shot her." Rei stated.

"Worse has been done to her," Kaji pointed out, "She's told us so."

"It not only her I'm worried about." Ritsuko stated. She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Kaji. "Read this."

Kaji glanced at the sheet.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"A blood analysis." Ritsuko replied, "Specifically, Arael's blood."

Kaji shrugged, "Ok, so what?"

Ritsuko pointed at a spot.

"This shows the various components of her blood. Note this."

Kaji looked closer at the paper.

"She has a human hormone. You've already told us that the Angel's are close genetically to humans."

"Yes I know," Ritsuko said, starting to get frustrated, "but it's the specific KIND of hormone. It's Human chorionic gonadotropin."

Kaji stared blankly at the Doctor.

"It means she's pregnant you fool!" Ritsuko snapped.


	4. Chapter 3 I see the angels, I'll lead

Chapter 3 - _I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

"Pregnant?!" Kaji exclaimed, "How?!?!"

"I thought you of all people would understand 'how'." Ritsuko replied with a smirk.

"Rits……."

"She's been pregnant for at least three months." Ritsuko stated slipping into Doctor mode. "Conception is placed just before she arrived here. The MAGI estimate at least a day, maybe two."

Kaji stared at the paper, then at Rei and Ritsuko.

"Does she know?" he asked.

Ritsuko shook her head.

"I don't know. She might, but I think not."

"She does not." Rei stated.

Kaji and Ritsuko looked at the First Child curiously.

"She would have told me." Rei continued, "And you as well Dr. Akagi."

Ritsuko nodded. Until Kaji came in, the Angel had only spoken to Rei and herself.

"So," Kaji said, "How do we rescue an Angel from the Devil himself?"

"It's going to be difficult." Ritsuko admitted, "Considering her injuries, we can't move her far."

Kaji nodded. "I think I know of a place. What about her AT-Field?"

Ritsuko shook her head.

"She's off the drugs as of today. But it will take time for them to completely leave her system."

"I see." Kaji looked off thoughtfully.

"Kaji," Ritsuko asked, "Where exactly are you planning on hiding her?"

"Plain sight is always the best," Kaji replied, "Don't you agree?" He then glanced at Rei.

Ritsuko followed his gaze to Rei. She knew what he was implying. The question was, how much did he know. She turned back to Kaji.

"I doubt your apartment is the best place."

"I wasn't thinking of my place." Kaji stated.

"Well she can't come to my place!" Ritsuko replied, "I have………visitors calling at unusual times, if I'm there at all."

"My apartment is unacceptable as well." Rei spoke up, startling the other two. "It…… Shinji says it is not healthy."

"I'll see about getting you moved." Ritsuko replied, knowing that the very idea of Rei moving would annoy the Commander. She then turned to Kaji. "So where were you thinking?"

Kaji smiled.

"Well………." He tapped his chin. "It's a surprise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato shook her head.

"Explain this to me again."

Ritsuko let out a long suffering sigh. For the past three days, she'd been going through her mother's notes on the attempt at retrieval of the first pilot of Unit 01, over tens years before. She'd also been checking on the condition of Arael. The Angel had remained unconscious, though her wounds were slowly beginning to heal. She was also able to get DNA from the unborn child of the Angel, and had the MAGI Casper crunching the data on it. All data regarding the Angel's pregnancy was hidden away on Casper, accessible only to Ritsuko.

"I'll give you the dumbed down version." Ritsuko snapped. Misato blinked and then frowned. "Basically, we are going to 'force' the EVA to let Shinji resume his physical shape and release his 'soul' back into it."

"Will it work?" Misato asked.

"I don't know." Ritsuko said, "We have a chance." She sighed. "But you should know, this was tried with Unit 01's original pilot ten years ago."

"And?"

"It failed." Ritsuko turned and looked back out the control room window towards Unit 01. "Can you give me some time alone? I have to double check a few things."

"Right……I'm heading home." Misato turned and left the room.

Ritsuko let out another sigh, then glanced back out into the EVA holding bay. Her eyes sought out a certain individual. When she found the person she was looking for, she found that person's red eyes already looking at her. Ritsuko gave a nod.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei nodded back at Ritsuko. She then turned and headed out of the EVA bay. Before leaving, she gave a quick glance at the still Unit 01.

'Please come back Shinji.'

She headed out into the hallway and pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. It was picked up on the other end after one ring.

"Go." She said before hanging up. She continued on to the main control room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go." Kaji immediately hung up his cell phone. He then pulled out a remote pad. Ritsuko had given it to him earlier in the day. On it, it showed the status of all three MAGI supercomputers.

But he was only concerned with one.

"Come on Casper." Kaji whispered, "Time to show your motherly side." He pressed a button on the pad. Immediately a timer began to count down.

Kaji turned and headed down towards the bowels of NERV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Open a link to Melchior." Ritsuko said to Maya, "I want it to confirm my calculations regarding the test."

"Yes Ma'am." Maya replied. She quickly began to enter the commands.

"…..you know…" Ritsuko said, looking as if she was thinking, "add in Balthasar. I want to be sure. Casper can handle things for the moment."

"Yes ma'am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want what?" Aoba asked.

"The current status of Unit 00." Rei replied.

"It's only been a few days Rei." Hyuga said, "I'm sure it's only….."

"I wish to know when it will be ready." Rei stated.

Hyuga glanced at Aoba and shrugged. Aoba turned and began typing commands into his terminal.

"Hey," Aoba called out, "Maya's got Balthasar and Melchior tied up."

"Doing what?" Hyuga asked.

"Looks like their calculating probabilities." Aoba replied.

"Well let them be and pull up Unit 00 status." Hyuga muttered.

"I would," Aoba snapped back, "But it looks like Dr Akagi has all Unit 00's data in Melchior."

"What?" Hyuga got up and walked over. "Why would she do that?"

While the two techs pondered over the idiosyncrancies of the Head of Project E, Rei allowed herself a smile as the Techs missed the flash of information from Casper, as well as the flicker on several terminal screens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji raced to the first door in the hall and opened it, without having to swipe a card. The second door to the outer room was equally open. There, laying on the gurney, still looking very frail and unconscious, was Arael.

Moving quickly, Kaji grabbed a blanket that Ritsuko had said would be there and unfolded it on the floor. He then gently lifted Arael from the gurney and lay her on the blanket. He quickly wrapped her in the blanket and then lifted her again, this time heading out of the room.

He dashed down the hallway and passed through several unlocked doors.

"I'm glad you're light." Kaji muttered to the unconscious Angel in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Report."

Ritsuko jumped at the sound of the Commander's voice. She turned to see him and Fuyutsuki standing just behind her and Maya.

"We were just verifying a few more calculations." Ritsuko explained, "We have a lot more preparations to due, as well as more calculations….."

"How long?" The Commander asked.

"Another two weeks, three at most." Ritsuko replied.

"Very well." The Commander replied, "Should you be unable to salvage the Pilot, reset Unit 01 for Rei."

Ritsuko and Maya both blinked.

"But it rejected Rei……" Ritsuko began.

"Either it will accept Rei," The Commander stated, "Or Rei will be 'adjusted' so she is accepted."

Maya stared at the Commander, stunned. Ritsuko had been expecting his comment.

"Yes sir." She stated.

The Commander let out a grunt, then turned and left.

"Ma'am?" Maya asked, "What did he….."

"It's best you not ask Maya." Ritsuko replied.

"Yes Ma'am." Maya turned back to the terminal.

Ritsuko turned and walked to the glass that separated her from the EVA bay.

'Come on Kaji.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator rose. Every so often, he'd glance down at the figure in his arms.

"Never did think I'd end up with a real Angel in my arms." He said softly. "Closest I came was Misato."

The elevator let out a ding, and the doors slide open. Kaji smiled. The Elevator had deposited him near the main parking lot for NERV. Once he reached the parking lot, he planned on borrowing a NERV vehicle to get Arael out of the base. But as he entered the parking lot, he saw an even better way.

Quite convenient too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato sighed as she headed to her car. All Ritsuko had been able to tell her was statistics and hypothesizes, nothing definitive over then that the retrieval had been tried before, and failed. She hadn't know Shinji very long, but she did now she just couldn't bare the thought of going on without him.

'Shinji…….'

"Misato."

"Shinji?!" Misato turned around and frowned.

"Sorry Misato," Kaji said, "But I am not him."

"Damn right you're not!!" Misato snapped. Then she noticed he was carrying something. "What's that?"

"More of a 'who' really." Kaji said, "Open your car please."

Misato's eyes went wide.

"What?!?!"

"I want to put her inside your car and get her to your apartment." Kaji explained.

Misato shook her head. "No way!! There is no way I'm taking some girl you picked up back to my place. Not until you answer some more questions."

Kaji glanced down at the remote.

"I really don't have time for this Misato." Kaji said, "We need to go. Now."

Misato's face went through several emotions. She finally threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine! Put her in!" Misato exclaimed as she opened the door.

Kaji gently placed the figure into the backseat, then ran around and jumped into the passenger seat just as Misato slammed the car in reverse. Kaji glanced nervously into the back seat.

"I don't suppose I could ask you to go easy?"

Misato glared at Kaji.

"Guess not."

Misato threw the car in gear. Tires squealed as she peeled out of the parking area and headed towards the surface train.

The trip on the train was spent in complete silence. Misato was leaning against her left arm, glaring out the side window. Kaji kept looking at the remote, as well as looking at the figure in back.

"Just who is that?" Misato asked as the train doors opened, allowing them to drive up the ramp out of NERV and into Tokyo 3.

"Someone that Commander Ikari shouldn't be allowed anywhere near." Kaji replied. He then looked down at the remote.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Magi supercomputer Casper ran silently as internally, a clock that matched the one on the remote clocked down. At the appropriate time, a pre-programmed command was issued by Casper. This command was directed across to the command frequency of Section 2.

Within moments, Section 2 agents across the city began racing for the spot they had been ordered to. All the Agents went……..

Even those assigned to the Pilots.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji looked at the remote as they pulled up to Misato's apartment.

"Ahh," he said, "Plenty of time."

Misato frowned.

"Just what is that?"

"A little something Ritsuko gave me." Kaji explained, "Otherwise there was no way we could get her," He indicated the figure in back, "…out of NERV."

The two got out of the car. Kaji gently lifted out the figure before following Misato to the elevator. As the door closed, Misato turned to Kaji.

"Just why is she so damn important?" A worried look then came over Misato's face. "You didn't kidnap Rei did you?"

"No!" Kaji replied, "Though the mysterious Miss Ayanami did help the good Doctor and I to pull this off. Speaking of which………." Juggling his load slightly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number single handed and waited for someone to answer.

"Objective accomplished." Kaji stated when the person answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Status?" Ritsuko asked.

"Compilation is 33 complete." Maya replied, "Estimated time to completion, 48 hours."

Ritsuko was about to reply when she noticed Rei had returned to the EVA bay. Her red eyes met Ritsuko's. She gave a nod, then walked away. Ritsuko smirked. The smirk vanished as she turned to Maya.

"Let it continue to run." She said, "We'll meet back here in the morning."

"Yes Ma'am." Maya replied, "Good night Ma'am."

Ritsuko turned and headed out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka stared blankly at the TV, flipping through the channels, bored. Even Pen Pen seemed bored, well, as bored as a penguin could be.

'Stupid Shinji.' Asuka thought, 'Losing control of his EVA and letting it suck him in.' She sighed. 'Hikari's out visiting Jock Stooge.' Her stomach then gave a lurch as the next thought hit her.

'Misato's making dinner…….'

Asuka rolled her eyes skyward.

'If there is a God, please get Baka Shinji back here to save me from Misato's cooking!'

The sound of the front door opening then reached her ears.

"Shinji?" Asuka said hopefully.

Misato peered around the corner and grinned at Asuka.

"Why you miss him?"

"Of course not." Asuka replied, folding her arms across her chest. "Like I'd miss that idiot."

"Now Asuka," Kaji's voice came, "It's no use lying to me……"

"KAJI!!!" Asuka shouted, leaping to her feet. She was ready to wrap her arms around Kaji when he stepped into view holding something.

"What's that?" Asuka asked, "You bring me a present?"

"No." Kaji replied. He then glanced at Misato. "Shinji's room is the first door on the left correct?"

Misato nodded while Asuka's eyes went wide.

"Shinji's back?" she asked as Kaji headed towards Shinji's room.

"No." Misato replied.

"Then who's that?"

"Kaji hasn't told me." Misato said with a glare at the unshaven man's back.

The two women followed Kaji into Shinji's bedroom. Then they watched as he gently laid the figure on the bed and began to open the blanket. Grey hair was soon revealed. Asuka and Misato both gasped.

"Is that the woman that was found at the Tenth's explosion?" Misato asked.

"Isn't she the one Baka Shinji sat on with his EVA?" Asuka asked.

"It's a bit complicated." Kaji said as he finished removing the blanket from the woman. He then pulled the covers over her.

"What's complicated about it?" Misato asked, "IS it her or not?"

"It is her." Kaji said, "But it's still complicated."

"Dammit Kaji!"

Kaji glanced at the woman in the bed. "Perhaps we should do this elsewhere."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three assembled at the kitchen table. Misato sitting across from Kaji, while Asuka sat beside him. Kaji avoided looking at either of the others, preferring to stare at the table.

"Well?" Misato asked, sounding annoyed.

Kaji remained silent.

"Why is she here?" Misato asked, "Why did you bring her here? And why are you keeping her from the Commander?"

"Patience." Kaji replied.

Misato growled.

"How can I be patient when you won't tell me why there's a strange woman in MY apartment?!?!?"

The front door then buzzed.

"Asuka." Kaji said, "Would you mind letting Dr Akagi in?"

Asuka frowned, but didn't want to disappoint Kaji. As she got up, Misato sent Kaji a look of confusion.

"What does Ritsuko have to do with this?"

"She can probably explain things better then I can." Kaji replied.

"In several ways." Ritsuko stated as she followed Asuka in. She glanced at Kaji as she sat down. "What have you told them?"

"Very little." Misato growled, glaring at Kaji again, "Other then the Commander wants that woman."

"She was the one Baka-Shinji sat on with his EVA." Asuka stated.

"Well," Ritsuko said, "I suppose that's the place to start then." She leaned forward and looked at Misato and Asuka alternating. "When the Tenth exploded, it created a rift in time and space. That rift drew someone from the future, that woman, whose name is Arael."

"Arael?" Asuka asked, "Sounds almost….biblical."

"In more ways then you know." Ritsuko said, "You see…..she's an Angel….."

Misato and Asuka were on their feet in seconds.

"WHAT!?!? HOW COULD YOU BRING THAT THING INTO MY APARTMENT?!?!?! LET ME CRUSH HER WITH MY EVA!?!?! WHY IS IT STILL ALIVE!?!?! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF BRINGING IT HERE?!?!?!"

Ritsuko raised her hand, silencing the two.

"She's been locked away in NERV for two months now." Ritsuko continued, "During that time, the Commander has tried to interrogate her, and failed. She has only revealed things to myself, the First Child, and Kaji."

"Why Wondergirl?" Asuka hissed.

Ritsuko faced Asuka. "Because the Commander ordered her to interrogate Arael, only it didn't turn out the way he planned." She then looked back at Misato. "I'm sure you noticed the change in Rei."

Misato frowned. "She's been coming by here to talk to Shinji. They've been spending a lot of time together."

Asuka grumbled something in German.

"Arael is the reason Rei is changing." Ritsuko said, "And there's more. She knows about us, all of us."

"WHAT!?!?!" Misato and Asuka shouted.

"She's told me she knows of us," Kaji said, "About Shinji, Suzuhara, Horaki, Aida, even you and Misato. In fact," Kaji gave them a slight smile. "she claims that she is quite close to you three pilots."

"Why would I ever consider an Angel a friend?" Asuka said with a frown.

"Don't know," Kaji replied, "But everything else she's told us has come true. The Twelfth, Thirteenth and Fourteenth Angel attacks went as she stated."

"She knew Shinji was the key to beating all three attacks." Ritsuko said softly.

Asuka's face immediately darkened at that comment, but before she could speak, her Guardian did.

"Why is an Angel helping us to kill it's own kind?" Misato asked, her voice filled with venom.

"In truth, she's only told Ritsuko, myself, and Rei." Kaji explained, "She refused to help the Commander in anyway, much to his………….displeasure."

"He shot her," Ritsuko said, "Repeatedly, trying to force her to reveal her information. Her knees, shoulders, elbows, all shot apart. When Rei and I found her, the entire cell was covered in blood."

Asuka stared at Dr Akagi's description. Misato remained skeptical.

"Why would it help us though?" she asked, "Why are YOU helping it?"

Ritsuko sighed. "I can't really say when it started. One day I looked into the cell, and instead of a cold hearted killing machine, I saw a person." Ritsuko looked at Misato. "It's said the eyes are windows to the soul. Her eyes………it was like they were calling out to me in despair. You know she has nightmares? She calls out to people in her sleep. Crying and begging for forgiveness."

"So we have an Angel from the future who's upset about what it's done." Misato grumbled. "How do we know she isn't the one that wipes out Humanity?"

"Considering she says she knows us, and a few other factors, I highly doubt she wipes out Humanity." Ritsuko stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she was cloned." Ritsuko explained, "She said she was defeated, killed by EVA 04."

"EVA 04 is gone though." Misato said.

"I know that." Ritsuko explained, "That discrepancy, as well as a few others has led me to believe that Arael is from an alternate timeline. A parallel universe if you will."

Misato flopped her head on the table.

"I need a beer." She muttered.

"You said she attacked us and lost?" Asuka asked, "Then has she already attacked?"

Ritsuko shook her head.

"No."

"Then when….."

"It's best we leave which Angel she is up to her." Kaji replied softly, "She did say that her attack was the worst. She was very troubled by it, another reason that I trust her."

"It still doesn't explain why you brought it here." Misato pointed out, "I can see where Commander Ikari would find it useful in predicting Angel attacks and I can't really condone shooting it, I'd like a pot shot at it as well. So why are you keeping it from him."

"SHE," Kaji said, reinforcing the word, "is three months pregnant."

Misato and Asuka's jaws dropped.

"It gets better," Ritsuko said, "I ran a DNA sample and compared it to those on file." She pulled out s sheet of paper. "The child has relatives here in Tokyo-3."

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Misato and Asuka shouted.

"MAGI are 99 certain, that the child has a relative, a Grandfather, living here in this city."

"WHO?!" Misato asked.

"Kensuke Aida."

"THE STOOGE!?!?!" Asuka shouted.

"HOW?!?!?!" Misato asked.

"We don't know." Ritsuko replied, "I didn't know about the child until a few days ago. Since then we've been planning on getting her out."

"The last thing we need is the Commander with access to an Angel/Human child." Kaji stated, "Imagine the implications……"

"I can imagine a few." Ritsuko muttered.

"Eh?" Kaji glanced over at the Doctor. "What's that?"

"A story for another time and place." Ritsuko replied. She then turned to Misato and Asuka. "I don't know how long she's going to be out. I'm not entirely sure how long she'll take to regenerate from those wounds. I do know it will be some time before she can form an AT-Field." Ritsuko looked at the table. "I'll understand if you're worried about having her here. But we've nowhere else to put her. And she truly means us no harm."

"Section 2?" Misato asked.

"Never saw her arrive." Kaji said, "They were…….occupied elsewhere."

"Who knows she's here?"

"Beside the people sitting at this table," Ritsuko stated, "the only other person is Rei."

Misato sighed, then looked at Asuka.

"What do you think?' she asked.

"Asuka," Kaji said, "it would mean a lot to me if you let her stay."

Misato frowned at Kaji.

"What kind of game are you playing at?!" She turned back to Asuka. "This is an Angel we're talking about!"

Asuka remained silent, staring at the table. Everything that had been said went through her mind. An Angel. Here in the apartment, appearing to be human. She was from the future, and had already been defeated once. She has said she was Asuka's friend, as well as the other pilots. And she was pregnant, with of all things the stooge's grandchild.

Asuka finally looked up at Misato.

"We should at least talk to her." she said finally.

Misato sat back in her chair.

"Very well." she replied grimly, "The Angel stays, for now."

Kaji and Ritsuko nodded and began to leave. Ritsuko paused at the door and looked back at Asuka and Misato.

"When she does wake up," Ritsuko said, "you will have questions. I can already guess the one that will be foremost on your minds. All I ask is you wait until speaking to the subject of that question, before asking. I'm sure Arael will say the same." She then turned and left.

"Well that was ominous." Asuka noted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither woman got much sleep that night. Both had the Angel on their minds. By early morning, Misato had finally drifted off to sleep. Asuka remained awake, staring at the ceiling, her mind still reeling about the Angel. She had finally begun to drift off when a thud reached her ears.

It had come from Shinji's room.

Asuka climbed out of her bed and moved silently to her door. She opened it a crack and peered into the hall……….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was as if the flywheels of her mind were starting off slowly and picking up speed. Slowly, Arael became more aware of her surroundings.

First off: she knew she was not stuck in the damn chair.

Second: she was in a comfortable bed. That led her to the third item:

It was unlikely she was still at NERV.

She opened her eyes and looked around. The room she was in was vaguely familiar. She slowly sat up and continued to look around. The room had little in the way of decoration, as well as few furnishings. Besides the bed, there was a desk, and a dresser.

Arael turned and placed her feet on the floor. She then pushed off the bed and stood up……..

Only to promptly fall face first to the floor with a loud thud.

"Owww….." she moaned. Obviously she wasn't as fully healed as she would have liked. Her shoulders still throbbed with pain, as did her knees. Her elbows felt completely numb, not really a good sign, but still……..

Arael slowly rose onto her knees, hissing as she put weight on them. She then crawled to the door and opened it. Sticking her head out, she peered up and down the hall. Three doors lined the hall. Two were shut, and one was obviously the bathroom. The feeling that she knew this place grew even stronger.

With low grunts and hisses of pain, Arael crawled out of the bedroom and went down the hall. When she reached the living room and looked around, her heart fell into her stomach.

She realized EXACTLY where she was.

And it wasn't by her own, personal memories. It was from the memories of others.

Arael shook her head. She continued to struggle further into the living room. From there, she could just make out the time on the wall clock.

5am.

She continued crawling across the living room to the door that led to the balcony. She opened the door and pulled herself outside.

The night was quite cool, but pleasant. Arael moved to a deck chair and climbed into it. She lay back on it, closed her eyes, and sighed. When she opened them, she glanced down at her knees. Blood could just be seen staining the bandages there.

"Damn." She muttered as she lay her head back against the chair. She looked up at the sky. Sometime in the near future, the Arael of this universe would attack……….would attack Asuka………….would hurt Asuka………..horribly.

She didn't know if she could stop it from happening.

She did know she couldn't bear to let anything happen to Asuka.

She closed her eyes.

'Kami-sama please help me………'

"You sure don't act like an Angel." A voice intruded on her thoughts.

Even without looking, Arael easily recognized the voice.

"And what does an Angel act like?" Arael asked.

Asuka frowned as she heard the voice of the Angel. It reminded her of Wondergirl's voice. She sat down in the deck chair beside Arael.

"Well they usually appear without warning and proceed to trash Tokyo-3." Asuka replied

"Do they now?" "Arael replied, a smile beginning to appear on her face. "I seem to know of a certain EVA pilot who caused more destruction then the Angel during her first combat sortie from NERV."

"Hey!" Asuka glared angrily, "That was all Shinji's fault!"

"Sure it was." Areal replied, smiling.

Asuka looked away, muttering in German. Arael's eyes widened, before narrowing into a glare.

"I am not a lying gray haired slut." Arael snapped turning her head to finally face the Second Child.

Asuka blinked.

"You under…." Her voice then trailed off.

"What?" Arael asked.

"Your eyes……" Asuka whispered, "They're like……Wondergirl's……"

Arael knew exactly who Asuka was referring to.

"I suppose they are." Arael replied, "Now what was it you were originally going to ask me?"

Asuka made a mental note to bring up the eye issue again.

"You understood what I said." Asuka repeated, "When I spoke German."

"I understand many languages." Arael replied. "Now you explain yourself."

"What?!?"

"Why am I a slut?"

"Well you're knocked up aren't you?"

Arael stared at Asuka stunned.

"Wh…..what?"

"Dr Akagi said you were pregnant." Asuka replied, "With Kensuke Aida's grandchild. How low can you stoop, having a kid with any of his spawn is beyond me."

Arael didn't hear her final words. Instead she turned her attention to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant?"

Asuka blinked. "Shiest! I forgot! Dr Akagi said you didn't know!"

"I'm pregnant?" Arael repeated, her voice even quieter then before. Her mind began to drift.

'I'm pregnant…..with Sentaro's child…….with my child…….' Her eyes widened slightly. 'It will be Angel and mortal………….it……it……….' She closed her eyes. 'Oh I wish I was with you Sentaro.'

"Um hello?" Asuka waved her hand in front of Arael with no response. The Angel just kept mumbling the same phrase over and over.

"I'm pregnant."

With a growl of frustration, Asuka went back inside to fix herself some breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato slid open her door and shuffled down the hall to the kitchen. Oblivious to anything else, she went straight to the beer fridge and pulled one out. The can hissed as she popped the tab. She then downed the beer in one gulp before letting out with her cry.

"YYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" she cried out, "Nothing like a tradition Japanese Breakfast!"

"Only in this apartment." came a grumble from the table.

Misato turned to see Asuka, poking at a substance that appeared to be a sausage patty.

"When did we get sausage?" Misato asked.

"We didn't." Asuka replied.

"Then what's that?"

"Scrambled eggs."

Misato stared at the object on Asuka's plate.

"That is scrambled eggs?"

"Well it was supposed to be." Asuka said with a sigh, "The greatest Eva Pilot ever……defeated by the kitchen stove." Asuka looked over at Misato. "Please tell me they've figured out how to bring Shinji back?"

Misato raised an eyebrow.

"Not Baka-Shinji?"

Asuka frowned.

"Knock it off Misato I'm trying to be serious here."

"Ritsuko says it will be another couple of weeks." Misato replied.

"Oh great." Asuka groaned, "The chance of food poisoning grows."

Misato glared at Asuka.

"I'll have you know Shinji likes my cooking."

"That idiot would eat anything you put in front of him." Asuka pointed out, "Just because it'd hurt your feelings if he didn't."

"We'll see about that WHEN he comes back!" Misato stated. She then turned and went through the cupboards. She returned to the table with a bowl and a box of Rice Krispies.

"Uh Misato." Asuka began as her Guardian poured herself a bowl of cereal.

Misato turned to Asuka, her face still locked in a glare. Asuka pointed at the cereal.

"There's no milk in the apartment."

Misato drooped slightly.

"There isn't?"

"Nope."

"Well who's fault is……" Misato turned and looked at the chore calendar. Under 'Get Food' was her name. Misato turned back around to see a smirking Second Child. She looked back down at her now filled bowl. Not willing to admit defeat, Misato pondered her options.

Eat it dry.

Put it back in the box and find something else.

Find a milk substitute.

'Option three it is.' Misato rose to her feet and walked back to the fridge. Asuka frowned.

"Misato, there isn't any m……" Her voice trailed off as she spotted what was in Misato's hands. "You can't be serious."

Misato grinned popped open a can of beer and poured it into her cereal. Asuka stared in stunned amazement as her Guardian poured an entire can of beer over her bowl of cereal, then grabbed a spoon and scooped some into her mouth.

"Ah……" Misato sighed, "Snap, Crackle, Burp."

The two were so absorbed in their breakfast (Misato happily chomping away while Asuka shook her head in total disgust) that they missed the sounds of their guest stumbling towards the kitchen. Arael appeared at the entrance into the kitchen, clinging to the wall, as it was the only thing really keeping her upright.

"Hello." Arael said softly.

Misato and Asuka both looked over. Misato's eyes narrowed slightly while Asuka got to her feet.

"So you finally snapped out of it." She said.

"I'm sorry." Arael murmured, stumbling to the table and sitting in the empty chair. "I……it was a bit of a shock. We've only been married three years and had been trying………"

"Who?" Misato asked, "Who has been trying?"

Arael looked down at the table.

"My husband and I."

"The Spawn of Stooge." Asuka grumbled.

Arael rolled her eyes.

"My husband is hardly 'spawn'." She grumbled, "As to his father being a 'stooge', he mellows out."

"What about the other one?"

"You and he fight quite often."

"Do I win?"

"Of course."

"Damn I'm good."

"Excuse me." Arael and Asuka turned to the rather annoyed NERV Major. "Far be it from me to interrupt a conversation about the future." Misato continued, "But I think there are other more important things to discuss. Other then who beats the crap out of who."

Arael only nodded while Asuka looked at her Guardian curiously.

"The Angels?" Misato said.

Asuka sat back in her chair.

"What about them?" she asked, "I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu, Second Child and ……"

"….designated Pilot of Evangelion Unit-02," Arael said in a droning voice. "The greatest Eva pilot there ever was, or will be."

Misato smirked, in spite of herself, at the look on Asuka's face.

"You do know her pretty well." Misato said, trying to regain her composure.

"You have no idea." Arael replied. Misato noticed that the Angel's voice had grown a bit softer and sounded a bit mournful.

"OK." Misato began, "First things first we ……."

"Can we get me different clothes?"

Misato looked at the Angel.

"What?"

"Clothes." Arael repeated. She picked at the gown she wore. "It'd feel nice to not look like a hospital escapee."

"Even if you are one." Asuka muttered.

Arael ignored that crack, as did Misato.

"Fine." The Major agreed. She then looked at Asuka. The Second child raised her arms in protest.

"Whoa! No way. I mean, really Misato!!" Asuka pointed at Arael, then at herself. "She's bigger then me. There's nothing I have that will fit her!"

Misato held her head and looked down at her cereal.

"Alright!" She said, slamming her hand down on the table, causing all present to jump. Pen Pen even peered out of his fridge to see what was going on.

Misato rose to her feet.

"I'll give her some of MY clothes!" She turned and started out of the kitchen. "And then we get down to some serious talking." She added as she vanished out of sight.

Arael let out a sigh and let her head thud into the tabletop. Asuka raised an eyebrow at the Angel's display.

"What?" she asked, "Are the attacks really that bad?"

"They are bad." Arael muttered into the table, "but that isn't what's worrying me at this moment."

"What?"

Arael raised her head and stared Asuka right in the eye.

"Misato's style of dress."

Asuka fought the smirk that was trying to appear on her face. She had a pretty good idea what the Angel was referring to, but she really wanted to hear someone else, other then her, voice it.

"What about it?"

"Well," Arael said, "to be honest, she dresses like a skank around the house."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato stuck her head out of her closet as the sound of laughter came from the kitchen.

Laughter interlaced with a few German comments.

"That had better not be about me." Misato grumbled as she dove back into her closet.


	5. Chapter 4 You took my heart, Deceived

Chapter 4 - _You took my heart, Deceived me right from the start_

"Well?" Misato asked.

Arael was standing before a mirror, holding onto the back of a chair for support. She stared at the mirror a moment, then looked over at Asuka. The Second Child fought hard the urge to laugh, the look Arael was giving her had to have been the most pitiful expression she'd ever seen.

"You remember what we discussed?" Arael asked the Second Child. Asuka nodded, knowing the Angel was referring to their discussion on Misato's clothes.

"It's worse." The Angel said.

"How much worse?" Asuka asked.

"I feel like I should be working the corner."

"HEY!!!" Misato shouted as Asuka fell off her chair laughing. Arael gave the Major an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Misato." She said, "These will do."

Asuka sat up and looked back at Arael, still smiling from the Angel's comment. Surprisingly, Arael didn't look all that bad in the outfit. Misato was a bit taller, and had a bigger bust then the Angel. Arael was also a lot thinner then the Major (of course that would definitely change in the coming weeks and months, if she stayed that long). She also seemingly found a pair of shorts that were halfway decent. Thus, Arael found herself wearing a pair of shorts that were a bit loose in the hips, as well as a slightly oversized shirt that proudly sported the Yebisu Beer logo.

"Good." Misato stated, "Now that you're 'decent' we can have that……"

The sound of a phone ringing broke of what Misato had to say. Asuka, being the closest to the phone, answered it. Almost immediately she pulled it from her ear. The sound of someone's voice screamed from the speaker.

"I think Dr. Akagi wants to know why you aren't at work." Asuka stated.

Misato glanced at a clock.

"Oh shit." Misato cursed before flying into her bedroom. She flew out minutes later in her uniform.

"This isn't over!" Misato shouted at Arael as she flew out the front door. A few moments later the sound of squealing tires could be heard from the parking lot, as well as the sound of brakes squealing and horns honking.

"'Terror of Tokyo-3'?" Arael asked.

Asuka only nodded. Arael shuddered.

"I pity the other drivers."

"So do I." Asuka then turned and looked at the Angel. "Well I don't feel like going to school, and you obvious are in no condition to leave the apartment…….."

Arael narrowed her eyes and looked at the Second Child curiously.

"Well?" she asked.

"When do Kaji and me get married?"

Arael let out a low groan.

"What!?!?" Asuka asked, "Is it such a bad thing to tell me about our wedding?"

"I'd rather not say anything." Arael muttered.

"Why was it bad? Did Baka-Shinji screw it up? What?!"

"Can we just leave the future to the future? After all, this universe is different then mine."

Asuka's eyes narrowed.

"How different?" she asked.

"Very." Arael replied.

Asuka frowned. The Angel wasn't going to give up anything easily, but where there was a will….there was Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"How about we compare soap operas?" Asuka asked.

Arael shrugged.

"Fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei walked along the sidewalk towards the Katsuragi apartment. Slung over her left shoulder was a bag that Doctor Akagi had given her. She had been spent most of the day at NERV, looking at Unit-01 until Dr Akagi had found her. Inside the bag were all the clothes and personal items that had been found with Arael. The Doctor had decided it was best if Arael had her belongings returned to her, before the Commander found out the Angel was missing.

Since Kaji's escape with Arael, Dr. Akagi had not gone down to where Arael had been kept. She had been continuing her work on recovering Shinji, work that the Commander Ikari continued to press for. Her 'secondary' project, meaning Arael, was just that, secondary according to the Commander.

Rei entered the elevator and selected the floor. As the elevator rose, Rei's feelings became slightly mixed. She was looking forward to seeing Arael again. She, like Shinji, had treated her as her own person. Both had helped her to understand her emotions more, and had helped her to see the Commander wasn't the person she thought him to be.

On the other hand, she could do without seeing Pilot Sohryu. The redhead had tormented her and Shinji constantly since her arrival. She also found the Second Child's verbal abuse of Shinji to be annoying.

The elevator let out a ding, signaling it's arrival at the floor Rei had selected. She stepped out as the doors opened and approached the apartment. As she grew closer, she felt the presence of Arael. She'd first felt it when she had gone down to the Angel's cell on the orders of Commander Ikari. She continually felt it each time she visited the Angel. But this time was different. This time it seemed that Arael had more strength, more power then before.

As she rang the doorbell, Rei wondered just how much stronger Arael would get.

A minute or so later, the door opened to reveal the Second Child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka blinked at the First Child. Rei blinked back. They blinked at each other for several moments.

"Wondergirl?" Asuka finally said.

Rei's eyes narrowed.

"I hate that name."

Asuka, however, had already turned her head and was calling into the apartment.

"Just how the hell did you know it was her?"

"Lucky guess?" came Arael's reply.

"May I enter?" Rei asked.

Asuka looked back at the First.

"Yeah whatever." The Second grumbled.

"Hello Rei." Arael said rather cheerfully from where she sat on the couch. Rei nodded in return, then took notice of the bandages on the Angel's knees. Arael followed the First's eyes.

"Yeah," Arael said softly, "I'm healing, but I keep over doing it." She then looked back up at Rei. "So what brings you here?"

Rei held up the bag.

"Dr. Akagi believed you would want your things back." She stated.

Arael's eyes went wide.

"Is that everything?"

"Everything the Doctor gave me."

Arael took the bag and immediately went through it. The first item she pulled out was an Anaheim Angel's baseball jersey. Asuka frowned slightly as she read the front of the jersey, then looked at Arael.

"Inside joke." Arael replied. She resumed going through the bag.

"Ah!" she cried out as she pulled out a small object. Rei and Asuka both leaned in closer to find the object to be a ring.

"Is that…..?" Asuka began to ask.

Arael nodded. "My wedding ring." She quickly replaced the ring on her finger, then clasped her hands together for a moment, shutting her eyes. A second later, she opened them and returned to the bag. With another cry of triumph, she withdrew her hand and held out an object.

"This is my ticket home." Arael stated.

"A compact?" Asuka asked.

"How will make-up help you get home?" Rei asked.

Asuka and Rei then glanced at each other and realized how close they were. Both stood up and took a step back from the other. Arael snickered at their reactions, then pointed at the object.

"This isn't a compact." She stated as she flipped it open and tapped a small button on the side.

The space over the now open compact suddenly flashed as a holographic display appeared and displayed information in a language neither children had ever seen before. Keeping the device in her left hand, Arael reached out with her right and tapped at the floating display, entering a series of commands.

"It's a communicator among other things." Arael explained as data flew up the holographic display. "It allows me to contact anyone, anywhere, any universe." The data stopped scrolling and several items flashed red. A frown appeared on the Angel's face.

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked.

"It claims it can't make contact." Arael said, typing in new commands, but getting the same flashing red responses. "It's either broken……. Or something's jamming it." She entered in new commands, then closed the device.

"I've turned on the auto distress call." The Angel finally said, "So if they're looking, they should detect it. Meanwhile…….." She glanced at Asuka, then Rei. "It appears I'm stuck here."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Rei asked.

Arael sighed.

"Nothing against either of you, Ritsuko, Misato, or even Kaji, but I'd prefer to be in the arms of my Sentaro right now."

"'The Spawn of Stooge'?" Asuka asked, smirking.

Arael frowned, then grabbed a pillow from beside her.

"He is not a spawn!" she shouted, tossing the pillow at Asuka.

"Hey!" Asuka shouted as the pillow slammed into her face. She tossed the pillow right back at Arael.

"Why you little….." Arael grabbed the pillow and tossed it back at Asuka, then grabbed a couch cushion and swung it.

Asuka ducked the pillow and started to stick her tongue out at the Angel for missing when the couch cushion slammed into her, knocking her to the floor.

"This means war!" Asuka roared. She grabbed the cushion from Arael and began swinging away at her with it.

Pen Pen waddled past the living room holding a beer. He stared at the scene a moment, then continued off into the bathroom. Rei, meanwhile, stood wide-eyed, staring at the other two as the fought over the cushion, alternating between smacking the other with it.

"I do not believe this is appropriate behavior." Rei stated, "Especially for one that is….." She was cut off as the cushion slammed into her, sending her to the floor. Rei pushed the cushion out of the way, allowing her now narrowed eyes to gaze at Asuka and Arael. The Second Child and the Angel were both looking at Rei with smiles on their faces. Only one thought went through the First Child's head.

Retaliation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you suppose they've been?" Hikari Horaki asked as she, Touji Suzuhara, and Kensuke Aida walked down the street towards the Katsuragi apartment.

"It hasn't even been a week." Kensuke pointed out.

"Shinji was really upset about me piloting." Touji replied, "Miss Misato said he had quit after saving me."

Kensuke sighed. "I still can't believe they choose you to pilot an Eva!"

"Personally I'm glad I survived it." Touji said.

"Me too." Hikari added.

"Eh?" both boys looked at the class rep.

Hikari turned beet red.

"Nothing nothing!" She then began to walk faster. "Come on. We have to drop off these printouts."

Minutes later they reached the door to the Katsuragi apartment. From outside, they could hear the muffled shouts and laughter.

"That's strange……" Kensuke muttered.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"I'm hearing the Demon's voice, but she sounds……….happy." He looked at Touji. "You think she's consumed Shinji's soul?"

Touji shrugged. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"There are times I think you do deserve the title of stooges." Hikari muttered. She reached out and pressed the doorbell.

The apartment went silent. After a moment, footsteps approached the door. The door opened to reveal Asuka. She stared wide eyed at her classmates.

"Uhhh Hello." Asuka said, glancing over her shoulder worriedly.

"Asuka!" Hikari said, "Why haven't you been in school? Are you sick?"

"Uhhh well…uh…no." Asuka replied.

"Where's Shinji?" Kensuke asked.

"Yeah!" Touji added.

Asuka's eyes narrowed.

"What's it to you stooge?"

"You've done something to him haven't you?" Kensuke asked, "Sacrificed him to your dark lord!"

"Uhhh." Touji looked at Kensuke, slightly confused, "What he said."

"Look," Asuka said, putting her hands on her hips, "I haven't done a damn thing to that Idiot. And further more I…….."

Asuka was cut off as a loud thud echoed from somewhere in the apartment, followed by the sound of Pen Pen's frantic warking.

"Shiest." Asuka swore as she headed into the apartment. The other three followed her. The Second Child raced to the hall, and there she stopped. Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari peered around her into the hall.

A grey haired woman was on the hall floor, holding her head and moaning. On her back was Rei Ayanami. She seemed slightly stunned and seemed oblivious to the fact her skirt had flipped up, showing off her cotton undergarments. Pen Pen was standing over the two, flapping his flippers and warking. The reason for his cries was the beer can, laying on its side, letting the beer spill out onto the floor.

"What the hell happened?!?!" Asuka shouted.

Rei turned her head slowly and looked at Asuka curiously. She then noticed the other children, and noticed Touji and Kensuke were staring rather intently. She followed their gaze downward and noticed exactly what they were looking at. She quickly flipped her skirt down and glared at the boys, though the glare wasn't as effective as it normally was, due to the blush that graced her cheeks.

"Ummm Asuka?" Hikari asked, "Who is Ayanami sitting on?"

The grey haired woman stopped moaning and opened her eyes. She turned her head and took in the sight of Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke.

"Ahh ahhh…" Her eyes went wide.

"Ummm," Asuka began, "You see……uhhhh…."

Kensuke quickly pulled out his camera and began recording what he felt was a historic moment: Asuka Langley Sohryu, demon/devil/bitch, loud mouth of the entire school, speechless.

Touji crossed his arms.

"Well?" he asked.

"It is a long story." Rei stated from where she was sitting.

"That's putting it mildly." The grey haired woman muttered from under Rei.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke stared at the two pilots and Arael. The first three were sitting on the couch, listening as Asuka and Rei explained who and what Arael, who was sitting in a nearby chair, was.

"Oh my god!" Kensuke cried.

"OK let me get this straight." Hikari said, waving her hands, "She's an Angel?"

The pilots and Arael nodded.

"But she's from the future?"

Nod.

"As well as a different universe?"

Nod.

"And you're hiding her from NERV?"

Nod.

"Oh my god!"

"Yes we get it Kensuke." Touji grumbled. He then turned and stared at Arael. "Why exactly are you hiding her? And why do you trust her?"

"She has shared knowledge of events with myself, Dr. Akagi, and Mr. Ryoji." Rei replied.

"She could be doing it to get close to us," Touji pointed out, "then kapow!"

Asuka rolled her eyes.

"He says it so eloquently." She looked at Arael, who was staring at the floor. "He could be right."

"I have no such intentions." Arael said softly. She slowly looked up at the three children before her. "I have no wish to harm anyone. I only desire to return to my universe and my family there."

"Family?" Hikari asked.

"Here it comes." Asuka grumbled.

Arael nodded. "I'm married and…….with child."

"oh my god!"

"Kensuke," Touji growled, "I swear if you don't stop……."

"Let him be." Arael said, her voice causing Touji to jump.

"Eh? Why are you defending him!?"

Arael glanced at Rei.

"Could one of you get me my jersey?"

Rei nodded and moved to get the article of clothing. She returned with a moment later. Arael held it tightly to her chest and closed her eyes.

"A friend got this for me." She said, "A friend I hurt badly when I attacked Toyko-3." When she opened her eyes, she gave a small smile. "She meant it as a joke, and gave it to me as a wedding gift."

Arael held up the jersey, showing off the words Anaheim Angel's on the front, then she turned it around.

Aida. 15.

The three children's jaws dropped. Hikari and Touji slowly turned to look at Kensuke. The computer stooge simply stared, his camera now dropped and laying on the floor.

"Who……."

"The Kensuke Aida of my universe," Arael said softly, "is my father-in-law."

"I/He got married?" several voice said at once.

Arael's smile only got bigger.

"Yes he did."

"What kind of a woman would marry him?" Touji asked.

"HEY!" Kensuke shouted.

"I want to know the same thing." Asuka grumbled.

"HEY!"

"Not a normal girl." Hikari said thoughtfully.

"I'm still here!" Kensuke shouted.

"It wasn't a normal girl." Arael said. Seeing the look on Kensuke's face, she hurriedly continued. "In my universe, Kensuke married a Goddess."

The entire room plunged into silence.

"A Goddess?" Asuka asked, "An honest to goodness Goddess? Like Athena?"

"Something like that."

"Oh my god!!!!"

Thud.

Hikari looked down at her friend.

"He fainted."

"I think I'm going to too." Touji muttered. He then looked at Arael. "So who do I end up with?"

Arael was still staring at the unconscious Kensuke.

"Actually," she said, "It's probably best I not tell you."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

"After all," the Angel stated, "My universe is different from this one. And as we've come to find out, not everything occurs as it did in mine."

"Meaning?" Hikari asked, crossing her arms.

Arael pointed at Touji.

"He was lucky. Bardiel has killed those far stronger then he during battles."

"Bardiel?" Touji asked.

"The Thirteenth."

"Why do the Angel's attack us?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah," Asuka said, turning to the Angel, "I'd kinda like to know that as well."

A haunted look appeared on Arael's face. Even Rei could tell this was something the Angel did not want to discuss. Still, she spoke, and when she did so, it was in a voice that held none of the conflicting emotions she felt. To Asuka, it was like an even colder and emotionless Rei.

"In my universe," Arael began, "Kami-sama created the world, but during the creation, the Demons discovered it and took it over. Several great battles were fought, but none came out ahead. So, Kami-sama created Adam and Lilith, the First and Second Messengers. From them, were created the other fifteen Messengers, myself included. The task given to Adam was simple, to drive the demons from the Earth. Adam commanded us, and we obeyed. And we were victorious." Arael closed her eyes and bowed her head. "But then Adam decided that we would take the Earth for ourselves. Again, he gave orders and we followed."

"You followed him?" Asuka asked, "Even though he was disobeying Kami-sama?"

Arael looked up. "No Messenger could ignore Adam's orders. We could hear him no matter the distance between us. It was only much much later that I learned that he had a link that allowed him complete control over us."

"Like a remote control?" Touji asked.

"In a way. On Adam's orders, we fought the Heavens…… and eventually lost." Arael sighed, "Lilith helped aid in our defeat. But though we fought against them, the Heavens could not bring themselves to destroy us. Instead, they hide myself and my brothers across the Earth." Arael glanced to the door and noticed two new people had shown up. She directed her next comments to them. "For several millennia, we slept undisturbed by the lilim, what you would know as humans,…………until Adam was uncovered in Antarctica by the Katsuragi Expedition."

"So you know." Misato said, causing everyone else present in the room to jump.

"I know you were the only survivor." Arael replied, "As well as the first and only mortal to see Adam in his true form."

"His true form?" Kaji asked from beside Misato.

"The Giant of Light." Misato said.

Arael nodded. "The Impact weakened him, allowing him to be captured and taken by mortals."

"We've seen him." Kaji said, "He's on a cross, hanging in the basement of NERV."

Touji, Hikari, and even Asuka stared stunned at Kaji. Rei didn't react, unsurprisingly to Misato.

"That is not Adam."

Everyone turned and looked at Arael.

"It's a giant white being!" Misato shouted, "What do you mean it isn't Adam? What else could it be?!?!"

"Adam is still in the form that Kaji delivered in a briefcase to the Commander." Arael replied.

Misato stood up straighter, then turned and looked at Kaji.

"You did what?" she asked slowly and dangerously.

"Well…uhh….." Kaji began, adjusting his collar.

"And just when did you do this?"

"I uhh……" Kaji sighed, "I had Adam with me on the Carrier."

Misato's eyes went wide.

"That's why the Angel attacked! It wasn't after Unit 02! It wanted ADAM!" She then turned to face Arael. "So what's that in Terminal Dogma?!"

"Lilith." Arael stated. Her eyes then glanced off to the side. "At least, the physical body."

"What does that mean?!" Asuka asked.

"I probably said too much." Arael said, "It really isn't for me to tell."

"Then who will?" Misato asked.

Arael just smiled.

"So what about you?" Touji asked, "Which Angel are you?"

The smile faded from Arael's face.

"I am the one that caused the most pain and suffering in my attack." She said softly, "I 'destroyed' two people sent to fight me, though I did not kill them…….It was still a most horrific thing that shall haunt me forever."

The room plunged into silence for several long minutes. Finally Kaji stepped forward.

"Obviously you can't tell anyone about her." He said to Touji and Hikari. Kensuke remained unconscious. "Make sure he understands that." Kaji indicated the sleeping teen.

"We will." Hikari replied.

"What about Section 2?" Asuka asked, "And the Commanders? Obviously they'll realize she's missing."

"We know that." Kaji stated firmly, "Ritsuko is fixing the Magi to make it look like she vanished. Since she's already working on 'recovering' Shinji, no one will notice her spending extra time on them."

"No offense Kaji," Asuka said, "But what about this?" She lifted up some of Arael's grey hair. "And these?" she pointed at Arael's red eyes. "They make her very identifiable."

"We're aware of that." Kaji pulled out something from behind him and flipped it over to the Angel.

Arael caught the object. It was a bag. Inside was a bottle of dark purple hair dye, and a set of contacts. She frowned and looked up at Kaji.

"Purple?" she asked.

"Arael is going to go by the name Arial Katsuragi in public." Kaji stated, a slight grin appearing on his face. "Misato's cousin, come to visit her and her 'kids'."

Asuka raised and eyebrow and looked at Misato with a smirk.

"Cousin?"

"It explains why she's here doesn't it?" Misato snapped, "It's the best we could come up with in a short time. Ritsuko even forged some ids for her."

Asuka looked down at Arael, who was still frowning at the hair dye.

"What do you think?"

"It's better then having pink hair." Arael commented, "But I will not be drinking any beer."

"You're pregnant. You're not supposed to." Asuka picked up the bottle and read it. "You going to need help?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"Good." Asuka looked over at Hikari. "Want to help?"

"Sure." Hikari walked over to Arael and both girls helped the Angel to her feet. With slow steps, the three moved towards the bathroom.

"And while we're helping you," Asuka said as they walked, "You can tell us who we marry."

"What!??!" Arael shouted, "I never agreed to this!"

The door closed, muffling Asuka's response.

"They seem to be hitting it off." Kaji commented.

"Whatever." Misato grumbled.

"Are you still put out over the plan Ritsuko and I came up with?"

"Why does she have to be MY cousin?"

"Because you're not in it as deep as Ritsuko and I are." Kaji said.

"You don't like Arael?" Touji asked Misato.

"I don't like Angels period." Misato replied, "And now I've got one forced on me."

"Arael is not a threat." Rei stated.

"How do we know?" Misato asked, "How do we really know what she's thinking? She even said it herself, when she attacked us, she caused great suffering. She claims it haunts her. How do we know she doesn't get off on it?"

"Misato!" Kaji shouted. Misato threw her hands up in the air and left the living room. The sound of her bedroom door slamming shut reached them moments later.

"She really doesn't like Angels." Touji commented.

"No, she doesn't." Kaji replied. He then looked down at Kensuke. "What happened to him?"

"He found out that he is married to a deity in Arael's Universe." Rei replied.

"A deity?" Kaji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kensuke married some Goddess and then Arael married their kid." Touji said.

"Really?" Kaji looked down at Kensuke. "A Goddess? The more I hear about Arael's universe, the more I want to go back with her."

"Are we really safe around her Mr. Ryoji?" Touji asked.

"I assume you mean Arael."

Touji nodded. "I really don't feel like being under the control of an Angel again."

Kaji sighed. "I wish I had definitive answer for you. In all honesty, I don't know."

"She is not." Rei firmly stated, "Nor will she ever be."

"Now that was definitive." Kaji said, "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Rei stated, "She is telling the truth."

"How do you know?"

"I know." Rei murmured. "I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato shuffled out of her bedroom the next morning and followed the wonderful smell of food to the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and had started towards the fridge when she noticed that a plate of food, as well as several cans of beer, had been placed before her usual spot at the table.

Misato frowned and approached the table and stared at the food and beer. After a moment, she looked up at the only other occupant in the kitchen. Arael.

The Angel looked vastly different then the last time Misato had seen her. Hikari and Asuka had spent almost an hour helping Arael dye her hair. Instead of the previous grey, the Angel now sported dark purple hair, much like Misato's. She was even wearing the contacts Kaji had gotten her, changing her eye color to brown. If you didn't know about the dyed hair and contacts, it was like she was an entirely different person.

Misato pointed at the plate.

"You did this?"

Arael nodded. "As long as I'm here, I decided I would try and help out."

"Uh huh." Misato sat down and poked at the food with her fork. Arael frowned.

"I didn't poison it if that's what you're thinking about."

"I wasn't….." Misato grumbled, "It's just……."

Arael looked at Misato curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

Misato didn't reply. Instead, she scooped up some food with the fork and put it in her mouth. She closed her eyes as she chewed.

"I was right." Misato finally whispered.

"About?"

Misato opened her eyes and looked at Arael. She then pointed at her food with the fork.

"This is as good, if not better then a meal prepared by Shinji."

"Considering that it was my universe's Shinji that taught me I'll consider that a compliment." Arael then turned back to the stove.

Misato stared at her back for a moment, before resuming eating. Soon Asuka appeared in the kitchen. She flopped onto her chair with a groan.

"Tired?" Misato asked.

"Very." Asuka grumbled, "I don't see why I have to go school."

"You've missed a week."

"But I have a college degree!"

"Not in the Japanese language." Misato pointed out, "Or must I remind you about that little Kanji incident a few weeks back."

Asuka blushed.

"It was an honest mistake." She said, "Why'd they have to make a character mean three different damn things anyway."

"Because they knew it would piss off a German-Japanese girl in the far future." Arael replied as she sat down a plate of food in front of Asuka. The girl gave the Angel a glare before taking a bite out of her breakfast. Immediately her eyes snapped open and she turned to look at Misato. "Hey!! This tastes like Sh……"

"I know." Misato grumbled, "Apparently their Shinji taught her."

Asuka frowned and looked at Arael. She had already moved back to the stove.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" she asked.

Arael shrugged and made a plate of breakfast for herself. She sat down beside Asuka and began to eat.

"So when are we getting the Baka back?" Asuka asked.

"Rits said another week or two." Misato replied, "When they ask you at school, you just tell them NERV has him undergoing some training."

"But if I'm at school," Asuka said, "Who's going to take care of Arael?"

"She seems to be doing well enough on her own." Misato pointed out.

Arael looked at Asuka.

"Strength-wise, I'm almost back to full strength." She began, "I am a bit sore though and all I did was make breakfast. Otherwise…….." She pulled her shirt collar aside to reveal her left shoulder. Asuka and Misato both winced at the sight of injury done to the Angel's shoulder. They could see where the bullet had entered and the surrounding area was still badly bruised. "And this is one of the better looking ones." Arael added.

"So no bathing suits yet." Asuka stated.

"Definitely not." Arael sighed, "I suppose besides a bit of cleaning, I'll discover if the soaps have changed at all in the past five hundred years or so."

Misato and Asuka blinked.

"Five hundred years?" Misato asked.

Arael blinked, then paled.

"I shouldn't have said that." She murmured.

Misato glanced at the wall clock.

"You have a story to tell us tonight then." She stood up. "Come on Asuka. If you hurry I can drop you off."

The two women left the kitchen, leaving Arael behind. She let out a sigh and looked over at the penguin.

"Looks like it's just you and me today Pen Pen." She said.

"Wark!"

"No. Animal-Planet is out of the question."

"Wark wark!!"

"I don't care if it is Penguin week."

"Wark!"

"I don't care how good looking they are. We are not watching Animal-Planet."

"Wark!"

"Fine." Arael said with another sigh. "Go get the cards."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Ikari walked steadily down the hallway, Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki trailing behind him.

"Doctor Akagi informs me the recovery of the Third will be attempted in a two weeks." The Vice-Commander said.

"Hmm." The Commander murmured.

Fuyutsuki sighed.

"You've been silent since the meeting. What did the Committee say?"

"The usual." Ikari replied, "They feel the scenario has been disrupted by the actions of Unit 01 during the last battle."

"It did ingest an Angel's core. Perhaps we should worry."

"All it has done is helped my scenario."

"Then why are we heading to see her again?"

"It would seem that the ultimate goal of both scenarios was not achieved if someone was able to clone an Angel." Ikari replied, "She is from the future, and thus is able to inform us of the events in her past."

Fuyutsuki frowned. "After your last meeting, I doubt she'll be anymore willing to talk to you."

Ikari didn't even hesitate. "She will help my scenario to move forward, or she will be destroyed."

"I thought you said she was useful."

The Commander paused outside the final door the room the Angel's cell was kept in.

"Her usefulness is only as good as the information she provides. Should she still be unwilling to speak to us, I will waste no more time with her."

"Even if it means you lost your chance to be with her?"

Ikari froze.

Fuyutsuki saw he had struck a nerve, and continued.

"You and I both know what that Angel represents." He said, "She represents a fault in your scenario, and SEELE's."

Ikari slowly turned to face Fuyutsuki.

"She is only a bump in my road to Yui." Ikari stated, "A bump I intend to smooth out." HE turned back to the door.

The two entered the room and paused. The cell door was open. Blood still covered both the floors and the walls in the cell. A blood trail led to the empty gurney. Soiled bandages covered the floor.

Of the Angel, there was no sign.

Commander Ikari immediately walked over to the computer terminal. He looked back through the video history. He paused, holding on an image of himself, shooting the Angel. He then played it forward to when Doctor Akagi had arrived along with, surprisingly, Rei. He watched as the Doctor released the Angel from the chair and, with the help of Rei, moved her to the gurney. After treating the Angel's wounds, the Doctor and Rei left. Nothing was seen for sometime. Then the Doctor returned and checked the Angel's vitals. She administered the medication that suppressed the Angel's AT-Field, then left again. The Doctor only made two more visits, before the Angel suddenly vanished.

The Commander frowned, and reviewed the footage. One frame, the Angel was present, the next the Angel was gone.

"She couldn't have used her powers." Fuyutsuki stated from over the Commander's shoulder. "We would have detected her."

Ikari grunted. He then pressed a button beside the terminal.

"Doctor Akagi," he said, "What is the status of Special Project 11?"

"I've only been seeing her every other day." Came Ritsuko's reply. "The last time I checked was two days ago. I'm planning on checking on her after today's attempt."

"Do not bother. The Angel has escaped. Sound the alert."

"Wha…..yes sir."

Within moments, alarms began to blare throughout NERV. The Commander rose to his feet and stormed out of the room, Fuyutsuki right behind him.

"You know this is futile." Fuyutsuki said, "We barely detected her the first time. And she's been getting the medications. She can't deploy an AT-Field."

"I am well aware of our limitations." Ikari replied, a trace of anger just barely creeping into his voice. "All of NERV is to be searched. Any 'irregularities' must be reported."

"Yes sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko stepped into Misato's office and quickly shut the door behind her. Misato glanced up from behind the pile of paperwork.

"What?" Misato asked.

"He knows she's gone." Ritsuko stated.

Misato nodded. "Does he know anything else?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "I covered the trail with the MAGI and some video editing. He doesn't know."

"I'll let her know." Misato replied, "And then she, Asuka, and I are going to have a nice long talk on the future."


	6. Chapter 5 Could have been forever, Now

Chapter 5 - _Could have been forever, Now we have reached the end_

Two Weeks later.

"Well?!"

Ritsuko glanced over at Misato as the Major stormed through the door into the control room.

"Things still not well in the Land of Katsuragi?" the Doctor asked.

Misato let out a low growl as she stood next to the Doctor. Ritsuko raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a yes or do you need a beer?"

"'Arial' still isn't talking." Misato muttered low enough to keep the others from hearing.

"I assume this is in regards to her 'five hundred year' comment?" Ritsuko asked.

Misato nodded. "Since her slip, she's defied all our attempts to get her to spill. Asuka has been frustrated enough that she's been blasting her stereo at ear bleeding levels."

"I seem to remember someone else doing that in college. And she didn't seem to have a problem then."

"'She' didn't blast the same songs over and over again."

"Ah." Ritsuko replied, looking out into the cage where Unit 01 stood. Movement attracted her eye to a platform just to the side of Unit 01 on the cage wall. Rei Ayanami was standing there, holding onto the railing as she looked down on the Evangelion. Ritsuko smiled before turning back to the Major. "What songs?"

"That old System of a Down song 'Chop Suey' and some German one named 'Engel'."

"Ah."

"Doctor?"

Ritsuko looked over at Maya.

"Yes?"

"We're ready ma'am."

"Very well." Ritsuko turned to the cage, as did Misato.

"Proceed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka's eyes were narrowed in a glare. Across the table, Arael's eyes were equally narrowed in to a glare. Off to the side, Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke watched.

"How long has it been?" Kensuke asked softly.

"Depends." Touji replied, "Do you mean since the demon said something to the Angel in German, or when they began staring at each other?"

"Quiet you two." Hikari grumbled. She then looked at Asuka. "How long are you two going to keep this up?"

"As soon as she tells me what I want to know." Asuka growled.

Hikari sighed and looked over at Arael.

"I'm not about to tell her anything." The Angel grumbled, "Not after what she called me."

"What did she call you?" Touji asked, curious.

"She said……"

"Nevermind what I said." Asuka snapped, "I demand you tell me exactly who I marry and how I lasted five hundred years!"

"And I already said I wouldn't."

"Why not?" Hikari asked.

Arael turned and looked at the others. "Let's take that movie that Hikari forced us to watch."

Kensuke perked up. "Phantom of the Opera?"

Arael nodded. "Suppose Christine was told the Phantom was a nutcase and was going to burn everything down. How do you think she'd act?"

"Probably avoid scarface." Touji muttered.

"Exactly. Then the Phantom would be annoyed, and bring the downfall of the Opera sooner, possibly even killing Raoul. Where does that leave Christine?"

"Alone." Hikari murmured. Asuka perked up at that.

Arael turned and looked at Asuka.

"The reason I'm not telling you is because should you end up with that person, I don't want you wondering how you did it, or worried that you're going to screw it up."

"So you're withholding information to help me?" Asuka asked.

Arael nodded. "I know you. If you knew, you'd go after that person relentlessly and quite possibly drive them off." She then shrugged. "Of course, this is a different universe and it may not matter if I tell you, but I'd rather keep it on the safe side."

"Right……."

Arael smiled. Just as quickly a stunned expression appeared on her face and her skin became very pale. Asuka blinked as she thought she saw Arael's eyes take on a slight reddish glow for a moment.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

Arael closed her eyes and concentrated a moment. When she reopened them, a smile was once again gracing her face.

"My powers are beginning to return." She said, "As such, I felt something that only those with an 'angel's heart' could feel."

"'Angel's heart?'" Asuka asked.

Arael looked to the Second Child. "You would call it an S2 Engine, or the Angel's core."

"Ok," Asuka said, "So what did you feel?"

Arael looked thoughtful for a moment before she replied.

"I believe it was Shinji."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where am I? I was in the entry plug, Unit 01 had just lost power….. '

Shinji Ikari looked around him. He seemed to be simply floating in nowhere.

'How long have I been here? Where is here?'

A shape began to form in front of him. It started out as a simple outline, and then began to filling slowly with shape and color, until it's features became someone familiar…….

"Rei?" Shinji asked.

"No." 'Rei' replied with a smile.

It certainly looked like Rei. Only this person was older, had brown hair and green eyes.

"It's been a longtime." 'Rei' said, "You've grown up."

"Who are you?" Shinji asked. The woman seemed very familiar.

'Rei' smiled, "Look inside your heart, the answer lies there."

Shinji blinked. It couldn't be………

"Mother?"

Yui Ikari nodded.

"MOTHER!" Shinji shouted, running into his mother's arms. The two hugged each other tightly. "You've been in the Eva the entire time?"

"Yes Shinji." Yui replied, "You were there remember?"

A memory stirred in Shinji's mind. He remembered his mother waving as she entered an entry plug as he pressed his face against a glass window. A voice asked his father why he was there, but Shinji wasn't paying attention to that, only the great bio-machine on the other side of the glass. The came the alarms, the roars of the machine as it struggled.

"The Eva took you?" Shinji asked.

Yui nodded. "I was absorbed by Unit 01. It was……the only way I could protect you."

Shinji stepped back from his mother. "Protect me? You abandoned me. Then father left me to live with a teacher……"

Yui bowed her head. "I sorry Shinji. I wanted you to have a wonderful childhood. If I could, I'd go back and change it, but I can't. All I can ask is your forgiveness."

Shinji looked off into the distance.

"Why does Rei look like you?"

"It was part of the Instrumentality Project." Yui said, "Before I was absorbed, your Father and I were working to create her."

"Create her?" Shinji asked, "You make it sound like she isn't human."

"She is…..and she isn't." Yui said softly, "She was created with my DNA, and that of the Second Angel, Lilith. Her soul is of Lilith."

Shinji blinked. "She's an Angel?"

Yui shook her head. "Not in the sense she's one of the beings attacking Earth, but in a way, yes."

"Then Angel's are human?"

"I believe you were informed by the young Akagi that Angel's did contain 98 percent of the DNA of man. They are, in effect, our genetic ancestors."

Shinji sighed. "So does that mean Rei is my sister?"

"Yes and no. She is technically of my body, but with the DNA of the Angel, she is unique."

"I'm confused."

"That's alright. Genetics is a most complicated field." Yui's face then became serious. "She misses you, you know."

Shinji looked up. "She does?"

"The Rei you know now is far different from the one that originally began to Sync with Unit 01." Yui said, "The old Rei was only concerned with piloting. She believed that when she'd die, she would be replaced.. But this last battle, I was able to see into her mind. She now is beginning to believe she isn't irreplaceable."

Shinji nodded. "I've been talking to her."

"And you haven't been the only one." Yui motioned to the side. An image appeared beside them.

Shinji blinked.

It was of a woman in her twenties. She was just barely taller then Shinji, had long grey hair and red eyes. Strangely, she was dressed in a hospital gown.

"She…..is that the woman I saw after we fought the Tenth?"

Yui nodded. "She is more then what she seems. She is an Angel."

Shinji's eyes went wide.

"Your father had her hidden away deep in NERV." Yui continued, walking slowly around the image of the Angel. "Rei, Young Dr. Akagi, and even Mr. Ryoji have been talking to her." Yui paused. "It seems, she is from the future."

"Then we lost." Shinji muttered, bowing his head.

"No son." Yui replied, "It doesn't. The Angel, Arael, has been trying to help us, help you."

"What!??!!" Shinji cried out, "Why would an Angel help me?!?!"

"Perhaps you can ask her that very question." His mother waved slightly and then slowly grew hazy. "It's time for you to go……."

"No!" Shinji shouted. He tried to grab his mother in a hug. He could feel his arms beginning to go through her form. "I don't want to leave you."

Yui wrapped her fading arms around her son.

"I don't want you to go either, but you must." She whispered. "You must go and live."

Shinji closed his eyes as tears fell from them.

"I doubt you'll remember you're time here." Yui whispered, "Perhaps you'll remember it as a dream. But never forget, I'm always here for you……….in your heart."

'GIVE HIM BACK!!!' a voice broke out, 'GIVE SHINJI BACK'

'There's still time' came a voice Shinji recognized as Rei's, 'Shinji……..please……..come back.'

"Good bye my son." Yui said as she faded completely.

"Good bye Mother." Shinji replied closing his eyes. He could still feel his mother's arms around him. She seemed to be holding him tighter, and sobbing. Tears splashed onto his face.

"Shinji." Came a voice just beside his head.

Shinji weakly opened his eyes. He caught a blurry image of the Eva cage, and then a head of dark purple hair to one side.

The last thing Shinji saw before consciousness left him again was the smiling face of one Rei Ayanami looking down at him from a nearby platform.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far above in the same observation room his son had seen him in upon his arrival in Tokyo-3, Commander Ikari watched. He stared unemotionally as his Operations Director cried over his nude and unconscious son. His eyes found the First child. A smile graced her face, something that had once been directed to him and him alone.

He was losing control of the Scenario. He needed to get it back on track……

And soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're home!" Misato shouted two days later as she led Shinji into the apartment.

The third child was extremely tired. Doctor Akagi had put him through every test imaginable, trying to be absolutely sure he was fine. Unable to find any reason to hold him any longer, she submitted him to a three hour Sync test in the test plug. It was early evening before he was finally able to leave NERV. Then Misato had made a stop at the store for groceries before finally heading for the apartment.

Misato frowned as she moved further into the apartment.

"I said we're home!" she shouted.

"Whatever." Came the reply.

Shinji followed Misato into the living room. There, laid out on the couch was Asuka, casually flipping through TV channels.

"Shinji's here." Misato said.

"Yeah?" Asuka glanced over at Shinji. "Welcome back Baka. How's it feel to be solid again?"

"Asuka! Be nice!" Misato growled, "And where's Arael? We need to celebrate Shinji's homecoming!"

"It's alright Misato." Shinji said, "I'm really tired. I'll just go to bed." He turned and headed down the hall into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Misato let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"Well this is turning out to be a great night." She muttered sarcastically. She then glanced at Asuka. "Where is Arael?"

"She spent the entire day cleaning up the apartment so it didn't look dirty for the Baka." Asuka said, her eyes still on the TV. "I swear, you can actually see yourself in the floor."

"Right." Misato went into the kitchen and put the groceries away. "Then where is…."

"She's in my room, sleeping on the floor futon, just like you asked." Asuka glared at Misato. "I don't see why she couldn't sleep in your room. She is your 'cousin'."

Misato glared back. "I own the apartment, so I get the room to myself. And if you don't want her in your room, I don't think she'd mind sleeping in Shinji's."

Asuka was on her feet. "Hell no! Who knows what perverted things he'd do to her!"

Misato raised an eyebrow.

Asuka sat back down on the couch, grumbling in German.

Misato finished putting the groceries away and started towards her room.

"Does he know?"

Misato paused and looked back at the child on the couch.

"Know what?"

"Arael of course!"

"Yeah." Misato said, "He knows."

"How'd he take it?"

"Much like you and I did really. He then went all quiet and didn't say anything for the rest of the car ride."

Asuka harrumphed. "Idiot doesn't know what to think."

"Neither did we." Misato replied, "Arael could still turn out to be against us. Remember that before you call him an idiot."

She then started down the hall.

"Don't stay up too late. You WILL be going to school tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji heard Misato's door close as he lay there on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind was still reeling from the events of the past couple of days, really from the past month. He didn't have a clear memory of what had happened to him. He remembered fighting the Fourteenth Angel, and then losing power. After that, his memories all became fuzzy. He thought he talked to his mother, but there was another woman there…….

Then there was Rei. She had been waiting by his bedside for him to wake up. The more surprising thing was that she was holding his hand. Seeing him awake, Rei had giving him a small smile. Shinji had responded by returning her smile, as well as giving her hand a slight squeeze.

They'd talked a bit. Rei informed him of the events that occurred during his absence. The thing that had surprised him was finding out Misato had a cousin who was in town visiting. What surprised him wasn't finding out that Misato had a cousin, but that Rei seemed slightly guarded in speaking of her.

It wasn't until he was on the way back to the Apartment with Misato that he found out why……….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei said you had a cousin visiting." Shinji said as they drove along the streets of Tokyo-3.

Misato glanced at him, before returning her eyes to the road.

"About that," she said, "Shinji, I've got something to tell you. It's going to sound strange, and probably very shocking but…… you need to know."

"What about?" Shinji asked.

"Arial isn't her name." Misato began, "And she's not really my cousin. You see…… Arael….. is an Angel."

Shinji blinked.

"You mean she's…."

"One of the Angel's attacking us? Yes…..and no." Misato quickly gave a brief explanation of how Arael had came to be in Tokyo-3, and then about how she'd ended up at the Apartment.

"So Touji, Kensuke, Asuka, Rei, Kaji, Dr. Akagi, and Hikari all know about her?" Shinji asked.

"Yep."

Shinji ran that through his mind.

"But which Angel is she?"

"She says we haven't faced her yet," Misato replied, "But she also said she was defeated."

"But if she's an Angel, won't she……."

"I don't know Shinji." Misato said, knowing exactly what he was about to ask. "I just don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji glanced over at his alarm clock. It was now four in the morning. He didn't feel really rested, but he didn't feel like sleeping anymore either. He climbed out of his bed, grabbed his SDAT, and headed out into the hall. Misato's door was closed, as was Asuka's. He moved quietly down the hall and into the living room. As he walked, he put his ear buds on and started up track 25. He opened the balcony door and stepped out into the cool early morning air. Sitting down on one of the chairs, he leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the music fill his mind.

The track had yet to end when he heard the balcony door open. He glanced over to see a woman standing just outside the door. She had long dark hair, but in the morning light, he couldn't tell what color it was. She was wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. The clothes looked like they were Misato's, but they didn't look as…..revealing on this woman. When his eyes met hers, she gave him a small smile.

"Hello Shinji." She said. Her voice was soft, like Rei's. But unlike Rei, it held emotion. In this case she seemed genuinely happy to see him. Misato had told him that the Angel knew them from the future, but she didn't say was how well.

"You're Arael?" Shinji asked.

The Angel's smile got slightly larger.

"Most people don't get it right on the first try." She said. She indicated the other chair. "Mind if I join you?"

Shinji hesitated, but finally nodded. Arael sat down in the chair. It was then he noticed the bandages on her arms and legs.

"Is that where my father……?" Shinji began. The Angel nodded. He quickly bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She replied, "It wasn't your fault."

"But he's my father and….."

"Shinji," the Angel said, "He may be your biological father, but we both know, he was never a true father to you."

"How do you…."

"You told me."

Shinji turned his head and looked up at the sky.

"What else did I tell you?" he asked.

Arael turned her head and stared into the sky as well.

"Quite a bit actually." She began, "You know, we really didn't talk much at first. I was more……...friends with your daughter."

Shinji's head snapped over and looked at Arael. "I have a daughter?"

"Two actually." Arael said.

"Two? Who was their mother?"

"Who would you like it to be?"

"Huh?"

"Shinji I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Asuka. I won't share with you full details of the you in my universe." She turned and looked at him. "I don't want you throwing away your chance at happiness by focusing on one girl. You, like Asuka, need to decide for yourself if the person you fall for is the one."

"But you just told me I have two daughters!"

"I didn't say how many kids you had in total." Arael pointed out, "Maybe your wife had five boys as well."

Shinji rubbed his forehead.

"This is giving me a headache."

"Believe me, it's not an unheard of thing."

"How'd Asuka react?"

"Asuka just swore at me in German when I didn't tell her." Arael replied. She then frowned. "Then came the 'angry German' music."

"So you knew my daughter." Shinji said, "When did you get to know me?"

"It took time." Arael said, "But eventually, I came to look at you and your wife as kind of……surrogate parents."

"You mean you didn't have any?" Shinji asked, surprised.

Arael sighed.

"I was created Shinji. By Adam and Lilith, the First and Second Angels. I never had a 'childhood'. In my world, I and my brothers fought against Demons……and then the Heavens." She closed her eyes. "And we lost. Several millennia later, mortals…..humans, woke Adam. He in turn began to wake us one by one in order to join with him and destroy mankind." She opened her eyes and turned to face Shinji's shocked face. "I was called forth and attacked Tokyo-3."

"But you lost."

"Yes." Arael said, looking back at the sky. She was quiet for several moments. Shinji noticed tears beginning to run down her cheeks. When she spoke again, her voice was full of pain and sorrow.

"My attack was…….horrific. It haunted me even in the abyss. When I was brought back to life, it haunted me still." She turned and looked at Shinji. Her eyes were filled with a deep sadness. "My counter part has yet to attack. When it does…….I….you……..you will understand the pain I feel." She looked away. "……If you can even stand the sight of me."

Shinji blinked. Arael was an Angel, yet she was acting like a normal person. Perhaps Angels were like humans in more ways then genetics. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on Arael's. She sharply inhaled and turned her head back to just bring him within view of her eyes.

"You yourself haven't attacked us." Shinji said, "So you shouldn't be worried about it."

"But I do." Arael said, "For the Angel that attacks IS me."

"Only this universe's version of you." Shinji replied.

"True." Arael replied, still sounding doubtful.

"Are all Angels as negative as you?"

Arael bowed her head. "They never had the chance to become as I have."

"Huh?"

"My attack on Tokyo-3 was defeated remember?" Arael stated, "I lost."

"Yes……"

"How many Angels have you fought that survived their attacks?"

"Well….none."

"Exactly." Arael said, "I'm a clone, created from the remains of the original."

Shinji frowned. "But then how can you remember everything from before?"

"The process used to recreate my body pulled my soul back from the abyss." Arael leaned back in her chair. "I was brought back by the same Demons I once fought. They wanted to use me in their battle against the Heavens. But I, and several of my brothers, refused and went to the Heavens. The rest stayed with the Demons. There were several battles………" Arael closed her eyes. "And I alone survived. At first I was much like your friend Rei. It me many years to become 'this negative'."

"Sorry." Shinji murmured. Suddenly his head snapped up. "Wait, like Rei? Do you mean Rei is…….an Angel?"

Arael mentally cursed herself.

"Shinji," she said, "I won't lie to you. Rei is not………entirely human, nor is she an Angel like me."

Shinji frowned. "I don't understand. How can she not be all human, and not be an Angel?"

"You should really let her explain it." Arael said softly, "But promise me you won't treat her any different when you find out. She does like you."

Shinji blinked, then blushed.

"Rei likes me?" he asked softly.

"Of course."

"How …..how do you know?"

Arael smiled. "When I was still at NERV, she would visit me. When we weren't talking 'shop', you were all she would talk about."

Shinji looked down at his lap.

"I would have thought she'd speak of father."

"She's come to realize he's not exactly a wonderful person." Arael stated, "His influence over her has ended."

Shinji nodded, but kept staring at his hands.

Arael turned and looked out towards the sky. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon.

"It's getting light out." Arael murmured.

Shinji snapped his head up.

"Breakfast!" he exclaimed, "And Asuka's going to expect me to make her lunch!"

"Calm down!" Arael said, placing her hand on Shinji's. He blushed from the contact, but didn't pull away. "I'll help you."

Shinji looked at Arael curiously.

"You can cook?"

"Of course! Who do you think has kept Misato and Asuka fed while you were out?"

"But if you're an Angel and all….."

She raised in eyebrow.

"Are you saying Angel's can't cook?"

"Well I got boiled by the Fifth so……"

Arael frowned.

"That isn't what I meant." She pointed at her chest. "I can cook in a KITCHEN because you….." she pointed at him. "…..taught me. Now do you want help or not?"

Shinji back away from her slightly.

"Umm sure…you can help!"

Arael immediately smiled.

"Good." She started to enter the apartment. "And while we're making breakfast, I'll tell you the other things about me!"

Shinji watched her vanish into the apartment.

"Strange girl." He muttered, "Well….strange Angel." He frowned. "Since when have I ever conversed with a normal Angel?" He shook his head and reentered the Apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji whistled as he walked up to the Katsuragi apartment. Of course Misato was off at NERV and Asuka was at school. The purpose of his visit was to check on Shinji, and apologize to him. After the Thirteenth Angel's attack, Shinji pretty much refused to talk to him, blaming Kaji for causing him to injure his friend. Kaji hoped to rectify that situation, before events escalated beyond his control.

He pressed the door buzzer and waited.

The door opened to reveal Shinji. Seeing Kaji, the Third Child frowned slightly, but was polite enough to invite him in. Inside, the Angel was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV with alternating looks of confusion, annoyance, and finally resignation.

"Dare I ask?" Kaji said.

Arael turned and glared at him.

"This," she pointed at her hair, "…is your fault!"

"Would you prefer being hunted down by NERV?" Kaji asked, "I don't believe there are too many people that looked twenty and have grey hair."

"Fine." Arael grumbled. "At least it's better then pink."

Kaji only smirked. He then indicated the TV.

"What's wrong? You were looking at the TV rather strangely."

Arael sighed. "Despite the difference of years, soaps repeat the same sappy story lines over and over with the barest hint of variation." She flipped the TV off and turned her red eyes to Kaji. "What can I do for you?"

"No contacts?"

"Bothers the eyes."

"Right." Kaji replied, "Actually, I wanted to speak with Shinji."

"Me?" Shinji looked at Kaji curiously, "What for?"

Kaji sat down in a chair. Shinji sat on the couch beside Arael.

"Shinji, I want to apologize to you." He said slowly.

"For?" Shinji asked.

"When I talked you into fighting the Thirteenth." Kaji replied, "I…..should have done it a different way. Instead, I all but guilted you into it."

"If you're going to blame anyone," Arael said from beside Shinji, "Blame me. I told him you had to fight."

"What?!" Shinji turned and stared at Arael. "I nearly killed Touji!" He shouted.

"I know." Arael's voice had gone very soft, "But it had to be done."

"WHY?!?!" Shinji shouted, jumping to his feet. "How does hurting, possibly killing Touji have to be done!? Tell me!"

"Because if you didn't fight, Commander Ikari would have ordered the dummy plug to be used. The dummy plug would have obeyed the Commander's will, and attacked, regardless who was in Unit 03." Arael stared hard at Shinji. "What would your reaction be if you were in your Eva, unable to control it, and it did kill Touji? Even if the Angel was already dead?"

Shinji was very quiet. He knew exactly what Arael meant. It would be his worst nightmare come true.

"In my universe," Arael continued, her voice going soft again, "the dummy plug failed. Instead, Unit 01 went berserk."

Shinji paled while Kaji let out a low whistle. Both knew the potential and devastating threat that a berserk Unit 01 had.

"So I firmly believe that a few bumps and bruises are far better then…… the alternative." Arael finished.

"I have to agree with her Shinji." Kaji added.

Shinji nodded, but his mind was still in turmoil. He tried to come up with alternative thoughts for how Touji could have been saved without injury, but he could find none. The Angel had taken out Rei and Asuka, and he himself had almost lost.

"What happens now?" Shinji finally asked.

"The Commander has his scenario." Kaji replied, "I imagine he's had to make a few changes."

"Do not forget the Committee." Arael added, "They have their own scenario as well."

Kaji nodded. Shinji only frowned, confused.

"What do you think the Commander will do?" Kaji asked.

"During the next attack……" Arael said slowly, her nervousness plan to Kaji, "the Commander will keep the freeze he currently has on Unit 01." She looked at Shinji. "He most likely will not allow you to help Rei or…… Asuka."

"What?!?!" Shinji shouted.

Arael looked to Kaji.

"It would be….. preferable if Asuka didn't face the next one." She continued, "It should be Rei alone."

Kaji shrugged, "Unfortunately, I'll be unable to speak to either of them. I will be preparing to leave the country in a few days."

Arael frowned, while Shinji looked up at the unshaven man.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Kaji replied, "But while I'm gone, I expect you to take care of Misato and Asuka for me."

"Of course."

Kaji noticed the look on Arael's face. He realized she probably knew exactly what he meant when he said he was 'leaving the country'.

"Well," Kaji said, rising to his feet, "I must be going."

Arael was immediately on her feet.

"Allow me to show you out." She said rather shortly. She glanced at Shinji. "See if you can find something decent on TV."

"Right." Shinji replied, "Good bye Kaji."

"Bye Shinji." Kaji followed Arael to the door and was unsurprised when she followed him out. She waited until she closed the door before speaking.

"You don't have to do this." She murmured.

"Judging by your demeanor I can guess what will happen to me if I proceed." Kaji noted, "But what you don't know is if I don't do this, I'll meet the same fate, and they will still get their information."

"I can protect you."

Kaji chuckled. "A fine offer, but you don't have the means to back that up right now and we both know it." He then became serious. "I don't suppose you'd mind telling me how it turned out for your universe's Kaji?"

"He and Misato got married." Arael replied softly, "They had a son."

Kaji smiled. "At least I know I'll continue on somewhere. So long Arael." He turned and headed off into the night.

"Good bye Kaji." Arael whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Misato shouted rising slightly from her chair.

"The Vice-Commander has been kidnapped." The Section-2 Agent replied, "The suspect is Kaji Ryoji."

Misato sat back in her chair, staring across her desk at the two agents before her.

"So that's why you're here." She murmured.

"Yes Ma'am." The Agent said, "I will need your sidearm."

"Of course." Misato pulled the weapon from its holster and removed the clip.

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

"It's your job. You do what you must."

"Thank you for your cooperation." The Agent turned to the other, "Take her away."

"Sir!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome Professor."

Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki looked up. Floating just before him was a hologram of a black monolith. The words, SEELE 01 stood out in red upon it's surface.

"It has been awhile." The Monolith continued.

"Chairmen Kiel." Fuyutsuki said, "Quite a rough way to treat a guest."

"I regret I cannot Apologize. We needed to speak with you at our convenience. The matter was….urgent."

Other monoliths appeared, surrounding Fuyutsuki.

"Please understand." SEELE 05 stated.

"Evangelion Unit 01 took in the core of an Angel." SEELE 1 said, "Thus giving it an S2 engine. In theory, Unit 01 now has unlimited power."

"Only god may approach the absolute." SEELE 3 noted.

"An incarnate of God is no use to us." SEELE 8 added.

"I really don't know what you mean." Fuyutsuki said.

"Then there is the matter of the Angel." SEELE 11 said.

Fuyutsuki froze and looked at the Monolith.

"The what?"

"We know you had in your possession an Angel." SEELE 1 stated, "One that apparently arrived with the Tenth. Yet that Angel was never reported."

"Nor did it match any of the prophesized descriptions in the scrolls." SEELE 10 grumbled.

"Why did Ikari hide this from us?"

"I don't presume to understand the Commander's mind." Fuyutsuki replied.

"You are his second in command. His most trusted advisor."

"You have known Ikari since before the Second Impact. You are in the best position at telling us his plans."

"I wish I knew more about them." Fuyutsuki said with a sigh, "I only have the vaguest of ideas."

"That will be enough."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sat on his bed, his SDAT blasting music in his ears. Since Kaji had left, Arael had seemed very withdrawn. She sat in front of the TV, but didn't seem to be really watching it. Her eyes had remained unfocused, as if she was deep in thought.

She'd remained that way until Asuka had returned from school. On Asuka's return, Arael had made herself scarce, remaining in the apartment, but not in sight. Shinji had ended up making dinner, but Arael never appeared at the table.

Misato didn't arrive home either. Repeated calls to her cell had just gone to her voice mail.

"She's probably still at NERV." Asuka had said, "You know cell phones don't work well in there." She had then sighed. "Probably with Kaji." She'd grumbled, "Can't get a hold of him either."

Shinji didn't have the heart, nor the courage, to tell her Kaji was leaving. Better to let him do it himself.

Kaji leaving, Misato missing, and now Arael seemingly in hiding, they all had to be related Shinji thought. Two of the people were unavailable, so he couldn't ask them.

But one was still somewhere in the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael sat Indian style on the balcony, her hands resting face up on her knees, eyes closed, her mind lost in concentration. She'd been trying to meditate, trying to look inside for the power she knew she had, but was unable to access. She had hoped that by finding it, she could speed up the removal of that damn medication she'd been injected with.

Feeling the slight surge of power when Shinji had been returned from Unit 01 had giving her hope. But Kaji's words had stung. If she couldn't protect Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Misato, what good was she?

She scrunched her eyes in anger, annoyed she was unable to do even the simplest of things a Third Class Goddess could do with ease.

This was how Shinji had found her.

He moved silently until he was sitting in the balcony chair. He noted how peaceful the Angel looked. It kind of reminded him of Rei, and also of Asuka when she was asleep (about the only time that girl looked peaceful). What he couldn't figure out is why she had a pencil sitting in front of her.

Suddenly Arael's face contorted into rage. With a pop, the eraser of the pencil exploded. The pop caused both of them to jump. Arael stared wide eyed at the pencil before noticing Shinji.

"Uhh…….Hi."

"How long have you been out here?" Shinji asked.

Arael looked down. "Since Asuka returned."

Shinji stared, "That was over seven hours ago!"

"Really?" Arael blinked. Had that much time really passed?

"Yes!" Shinji said, "You even missed dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"No?" Arael replied. Her stomach disagreed and let its voice be heard.

Shinji stifled his chuckle as Arael looked down at her stomach and placed a hand over it. He then noticed a frown appear on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I feel…..pudgy." Arael replied.

"Probably the baby." Shinji noted.

Arael closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to get him for ruining my figure." Arael murmured.

Shinji blinked. "But I thought you were happy about…….that?"

Arael turned her red eyes to Shinji.

"Happy about being a mother, yes. Having a child, yes. Gaining weight, no."

"Right." Shinji sighed and looked up at the stars. "What's going to happen to Kaji?"

Silence.

Shinji glanced over to see Arael with her head bowed and eyes closed.

"Arael?"

"I don't really now." She said softly, "He……It's……"

Shinji looked away.

"He's not coming back is he?" he finally asked.

Arael hesitated before answering.

"I think no."

Shinji nodded his head, confirming his fear.

"Couldn't you…….?"

"I tried to talk him out of it." Arael murmured, "I failed. Forgive me."

"It's not your fault." Shinji said, "You tried. Misato and Asuka though…….."

"I know. They won't take it well." Arael sighed. "Especially Asuka."

Shinji could only nod. Behind them, a figure moved away from the balcony door and back into the darkness of the apartment.


	7. Chapter 6 You showed me dreams, I wish

Chapter 6 - _You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn to real, You broke the promise, And made me realise, It was all just a lie_

Kouzou Fuyutsuki had lost all track of time in the darkened room.

SEELE had questioned him restlessly for the past hour? Day? Two Days? He didn't know. They sought knowledge about Gendo Ikari. They sought knowledge about Shinji Ikari. They sought knowledge of the Angel they had captured after the tenth.

He hadn't given them much. Mostly background on Gendo from the early days. He knew almost nothing of Shinji and even less of the Angel.

Suddenly light burst into the room. Fuyutsuki squinted at the light as a shadow moved into the doorway.

"So we meet again." Kaji stated, "We really must complain to the manager about these rooms."

Fuyutsuki allowed himself a smile.

"Yes we should, I doubt they'll listen though."

"So true." Kaji moved over to cut the Vice-Commander's bonds.

"You know they'll kill you for this." Fuyutsuki pointed out as Kaji helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I know." Kaji replied, "It was a consequence that a little Angel pointed out to me." The unshaven man smirked as he led the old man out into the hall. "She even tried to talk me out of this."

"Angel?" Fuyutsuki asked, suddenly very curious.

Kaji lead Fuyutsuki outside of the building and helped him into a car. He himself then climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yes," Kaji replied, "The one you 'misplaced'."

Fuyutsuki mulled that over.

"So she's still in Tokyo-3." He murmured.

"She is." Kaji replied, "Hiding from NERV." He then glanced at the Vice-Commander. "I think she has a reason to."

"She does." Fuyutsuki replied, thinking of the Commander's fail attempt to find and recover the Angel. "I assume from the way you speak, she's harmless?"

"Harmless, perhaps." Kaji replied, "But I think even she knows that she represents a danger to us."

"Would you tell her……" Fuyutsuki hesitated a moment. "Tell her I'm sorry I didn't step in when the Commander shot her?"

"I don't believe I'll be around to see her again." Kaji stated, "But you should pass it on to Dr Akagi. Ritsuko might even be able to set up a meeting where you can tell her yourself."

"Why are you telling me this?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"When I started all of this, I was seeking the truth." Kaji began, "I found some of it, but much remains hidden." He then smirked. "Then I bypassed a lot of searching with the arrival of 'her'." Fuyutsuki didn't even have to ask what 'her' Kaji referred to.

"She speaks highly of you Professor." Kaji said, using Fuyutsuki's former title. "Well, at least her universe's version at least."

Fuyutsuki was silent.

"Before I took this job," he said, "I had intended on exposing Ikari, revealing what he and the committee had done to create the Second Impact." The old man sighed. "Instead I was pulled in, lulled by the possibility of helping Humanity. It seems I struck a deal with the devil."

"You can still activate your escape clause." Kaji pointed out.

"Escape clause?"

"The Angel."

"Ah…."

The two remained silent the rest of the drive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Vice-Commander has been recovered?" Commander Ikari asked.

The Section-2 Agent nodded.

"The man who brought him in has…….gone missing."

"I see." The Commander replied, "That will be all."

"Sir." The Section-2 Agent started to leave, then paused. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we attempt to search for the man?" the Agent asked.

"No." the Commander stated, "He will be dealt with."

"Yes Sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji leaned against the ventilation shaft, calmly smoking a cigarette. He glanced at his watch.

He still had time..

He reached into his pocket and removed his cell phone. He then dialed a number he knew by heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael was sitting on the couch, slowly running her hand through Rei's hair. She was asleep, her head laying on the Angel's lap. Beside her, Shinji was also asleep, his head resting on the arm of the couch. It was late evening. Misato had now been missing for almost two days. Shinji had left multiple voice mail messages, but with no reply.

Asuka wasn't around either.

The morning after she had told Shinji that Kaji was never coming back, Arael had noticed a change in the Second Child's demeanor. She refused to make eye contact with either Shinji or Arael. Then instead of coming home, she'd gone straight to Hikari's house. Knowing the Second Child the way she did, Arael knew that Asuka knew about Kaji.

Which brought her to the current situation. She and Shinji had been watching TV. The Third Child was becoming more and more relaxed around her. Rei had arrived shortly after Asuka's departure. Apparently the two had shared words because Rei's clothing seemed slightly disheveled. The First Child had joined them in dinner, and then watched a movie with them. At some point, both children had fallen asleep. Rei had eventually slid over and onto Arael. The Angel had then gently moved Rei's head to her lap and began to run her hands through the child's hair, something Rei seemed to enjoy very much.

Arael pondered the situation. It was odd how she knew these Children, but how there were now noticeable differences between the ones in her Universe, and these. Rei and Shinji seemed to be slowly growing closer together, if those blushing glances during the movie were any indication.

Part of Arael immediately raged at this. Shinji belong to Asuka! The Angel quickly clamped down on that part of her. The memories she had taken so long ago were surfacing more frequently the longer she stayed in this universe.

The phone then rang. Arael paused and glanced over at it, then down at the sleeping child on her lap. She really didn't want to disturb Rei or Shinji by getting up. The phone stopped ringing after four rings, and the answering machine began.

Arael paused as Kaji's voice came out over the machine. As she listened to what she knew was his final message, tears began to run down her cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……. If by chance we do meet again, I will say those three words I should have said so long ago." Kaji hung up and stayed motionless.

"Very sweet." Came another voice.

Kaji turned to the newcomer.

"Ah, you're here." He said, "Right on time."

"Indeed."

A gunshot echoed throughout the area, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for your cooperation." The Agent said as he held the cell door open for Misato.

"I can go?" she asked, rising to her feet.

"Yes." The Agent replied, "The situation has been……resolved."

"I see." She said, taking her sidearm back, "And the suspect?"

The Agent hesitated a moment.

"I do not know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato opened the door to her apartment and entered. It was past midnight and the interior was dark, meaning that everyone was asleep.

"Wark!"

Well almost.

Misato reached down and picked up the penguin.

"Hey Pen Pen." She whispered, "I'm home."

She gave the bird a quick hug, then set him back down. He immediately waddled off into the darkness. Misato followed and turned on the kitchen light. The kitchen was immediately bathed in light, some of which leaked out into the living room, making the darkened room more visible.

Looking out of the kitchen, Misato wasn't surprised to see three figures asleep on the couch. What she was surprised to see was Rei essentially sleeping in the arms of the Angel. Shinji was asleep against the armrest beside the First Child. Arael seemed to be asleep, but as Misato shifted, she noticed that the light was glinting off of the Angel's eyes, giving them a kind of glow.

"Welcome home." Arael said softly.

"Dare I ask?" Misato replied, indicating Shinji and Rei.

"Rei came over for dinner, then a movie." Arael sighed, "And then…well…."

Misato nodded. She then glanced back to the bedrooms.

"Asuka didn't complain?"

"Asuka isn't here." Arael replied.

"What?" Misato tried hard not to shout. "Where is she?"

"Hikari's."

"What for?"

From the look the Angel gave her, Misato knew it was bad. She turned and noticed the message light was blinking on the phone. She walked over and pressed it.

"Katsuragi," came Kaji's voice over the speaker, "It's me. I've probably caused you a lot of trouble by the time you hear this. I'm sorry. Take care of the kids. Don't forget about them as you take over where I left off. Ritsuko and Arael can help you to understand the truth. If by chance we do meet again, I will say those three words I should have said so long ago."

The message ended with a click.

Misato fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"You idiot," she sobbed, "How could you….you be so stupid?"

She stared to fall the rest of the way to the floor when arms went around her from behind. She looked through blurry eyes to see Arael had moved up behind her, tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm….."Arael struggled to say, "I'm sorry."

"You knew?" Misato asked.

Arael could only nod.

"Why didn't you stop him!" Misato hissed.

"I tried. I swear to Kami-sama I did." Arael said, tears running off her cheeks, "But he said either way…….."

The two said nothing for many minutes. Their tears left a large wet spot on the carpet.

"Do the kids know?" Misato finally asked.

"Shinji does." Arael replied, not meeting Misato's face. "I think Asuka does too. That's why she's at Hikari's."

Misato sat back against the wall, her eyes unfocused, looking at nothing.

"I never told him……I….."

"He knew." Arael murmured, "He knew."

"Did we….in your universe?"

"Yeah, you did." Arael replied.

Misato sighed, wiping her eyes. "That just depresses me you know."

"Sorry. But I don't want to lie to you."

"Wish you would have now." Misato slowly rose to her feet and looked back at the two sleeping children. She frowned slightly when she looked at Rei. She then looked back at Arael.

"How'd you get out from under her without waking her?"

Arael looked back at the sleeping First Child.

"She and her counterpart must share the same sleeping trait." She glanced at the Major. "Nothing short of an Angel attack will wake her."

Misato just nodded and shuffled down the hall.

"Misato?"

The Major turned and looked back at Arael.

"I truly am sorry." Arael said, "If I could have done anything else to stop him………."

"It's alright Arael." Misato replied, "I really don't blame you. You tried." She turned back and faced her room. "In the end, it was his decision to go." She then entered her room and closed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Ryoji's gone?" Touji asked.

"Yeah." Shinji said. His first day back at school wasn't exactly as bad as he thought. Arael had given him three lunches, one for himself, one for Rei, and the last for Asuka. Arael had told him Misato knew about Kaji. When Misato had made her appearance at the table, she surprisingly did not have her morning beer. She also seemed to be a bit more orderly, though extremely tired.

Arael also seemed to have been affected as breakfast had been a shade on the crisper side then normal.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Don't ask him that Touji!" Kensuke hissed, "Do you want to disappear next?"

"Uhh…what?" Shinji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kensuke has been on a kind of spy trip." Touji explained, "Ever since Misato's 'cousin' arrived."

"Ah."

"He feels that Mr. Ryoji had to be a James Bond type spy." The jock continued, "You know, slick with the ladies and all that."

Shinji chuckled. "From what I saw he didn't get far with any of the techs."

"How's the Demon taking it?" Touji asked, "You said she worshipped the guy."

"She went to Hikari's after school yesterday." Shinji replied, "I'm not sure if she……"

The room seemed to chill slightly as Asuka entered, followed by Hikari. The Second Child took no notice of Shinji or Rei, or even Touji and Kensuke. She went straight to her desk and sat down with no comment. Hikari gave Shinji a weak shrugged before sitting at her own desk.

"…..she knows." Shinji confirmed as the Sensei entered the class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Ikari sat in front of the game board. His head resting one arm as he pondered his next move.

"Agent Ryoji has been dealt with." He stated.

Fuyutsuki, sitting on the opposite side of the board, wasn't surprised.

"Aren't you afraid the Major will take up where her lover left off?"

"Unlike with Agent Ryoji, we have certain safeguards with the Major."

Fuyutsuki frowned.

"You mean your son and the Second."

"I do."

"He's your son Ikari……"

"He has a use." The Commander snapped, "And that is to keep the Major in line." He moved a piece. "According to Section 2 an unidentified woman has taken up residency with the Major."

"Oh?" Fuyutsuki replied, as he stared at the board. "I seem to remember seeing the same report. The woman is nothing."

The Commander looked up at the former Professor curiously.

"I fail to understand how an unidentifiable woman in close proximity to the pilots is 'nothing'."

"Doctor Akagi knows her." Fuyutsuki replied, moving one of his game pieces. "Check."

The Commander frowned and stared down at the game board.

"And the Doctor says she is?"

"Arial Katsuragi. The Major's cousin."

Ikari's frown deepened. "I was unaware that there were other Katsuragis left."

"I double checked the Magi." Fuyutsuki added, his eyes never leaving the game board, "She arrived in town just before the Fourteenth attacked."

"I see." Ikari moved a game piece. "Perhaps there is more leverage against the Major then I had previously believed."

"Too many pieces can clutter the board." Fuyutsuki pointed out, "Denying you your goal."

"Mmm." Ikari grumbled.

"Besides," Fuyutsuki moved a piece, "there is still the matter of the missing Angel."

Ikari's hand clenched the game piece tightly as he gripped it. He then practically slammed it down. Fuyutsuki hid his smile, then changed the subject.

"The Fifteenth should be arriving any day now."

"Mmmm."

"Will Unit 01 participate?"

"No." Ikari replied, "Unit 01 will remain locked down."

"Your son may not like that."

"What the Third likes or dislikes matters little to me. All that matters is that the scenario proceeds on schedule, without any further distractions."

"Yui wouldn't have approved."

"Yui isn't here Professor." Ikari grumbled.

"No, she isn't." Fuyutsuki looked down at the game board and moved a piece. "Check mate."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She didn't come home again."

Shinji looked up from where he and Rei were doing their homework.

"Huh?"

Arael turned from the window and glanced back at the two children. Thunder rumbled outside as rain poured down onto the city.

"Asuka didn't come home." Arael repeated.

"She's still at Hikari's." Shinji replied.

Arael turned and looked back out the window.

"This is bad." She murmured.

"Why?" Rei asked from where she sat.

"The next Angel will be here anytime now." Arael replied, keeping her back to the children. "I need to speak with her."

"You could call her." Shinji pointed out.

"It's not the same." The Angel said, "It's too impersonal. This……this requires a face to face talk."

Shinji shrugged. "You could always go over and speak to her."

"If I could I would go." Arael murmured, "But Misato has all but told me to leave Asuka alone."

"What?"

Arael glanced over her shoulder back at the Third Child.

"I already suggested to Misato I go talk to her. She said that when Asuka wants to come home, she will. Or when the Horakis drive her off. Until then, to leave her be or 'I'll shoot you'."

Shinji chuckled.

"Sounds like Misato still has something against you."

"Yeah." Arael looked back out the window. "Rei?"

"Yes?" the First child looked up.

"Promise me……" Arael began, "This next battle, you'll carry out your orders as quickly as possible."

Rei frowned. "I always carry out my orders to the best of my……"

"This one is going to require more then your best Rei." Arael said softly, still not meeting their faces. "This one……..this one……." Her voice trailed off.

Rei's frown deepened and she turned questioningly to Shinji, who only shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka grumbled as she rode the elevator home after school the next day.

"Stupid Hikari." She muttered, "She was just looking for a reason to kick me out. Got tired of getting her ass kicked in Mortal Kombat 8."

She continued to grumble even as she opened the door to the apartment. She walked into the living room and looked around.

Shinji and Rei were sitting on the couch rather close, watching TV. Both stared at her with the same look of surprise.

"What?!?" she asked, "I do live here. Or did Wondergirl move in while I was gone?"

"No uh…." Shinji stuttered, "Um….. Welcome home?"

"Right." Asuka turned and glanced towards the kitchen. "Wo ist der Engel?"

"Errr…..what?"

"Arael is in your bedroom." Rei replied.

"Danke." Asuka turned on her heel and marched directly towards her room. She grabbed the door and yanked it open, causing it to squeal in its tracks. Arael, who had been asleep on her futon on the floor, sat up at the sound.

"Wha?" She asked, blinking.

"Hope you weren't too comfortable all alone in here." Asuka grumbled as she set her bag on her bed.

"It was a bit too quiet." Arael noted, "Welcome home."

Asuka didn't reply as she unpacked her bag.

Arael rose to her feet.

"Asuka?"

Asuka turned her head slightly. "What?"

"If you want to talk……"

"I have nothing to say to you." Asuka growled.

Arael took a step back and raised her hands in front of her.

"All I'm saying is I'm here." She turned and headed out of the room. She paused just outside and glanced back in. "I'm probably one of the few here who understands Asuka."

She then turned and closed the door, leaving Asuka alone with her thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was very quiet that night. Unlike previous nights, Rei was not present, having gone to NERV for a test. Asuka glared at Shinji and Arael in between bites. Shinji kept pausing, looking up at Asuka in fear, wondering what he had done now. Arael completely ignored the Second Child, focusing entirely on the meal.

"So Shinji," Misato said, getting tired of the silence and wanting to get Kaji off of her mind, "How has it been returning to school? Are you getting your homework done?"

"Umm….well." Shinji murmured. He glanced over at Asuka who seemed to be fighting back a smile. "I uhh…." He began.

"Listen up," Misato said, pointing a chopstick at him. "I expect you to complete all your homework. Can't spend all you're time trying to make out with Rei."

"What?!?! I'm not…. I….." Shinji sighed and went back to his food, ignoring the laughter that came from two of the women.

The laughter was broken by the ringing of a phone.

Shinji and Arael both rose to get it, but Shinji reached it first.

"Hello?" he asked, "Huh? Oh." He glanced over at Asuka. "It's for you. She says she's your Mom."

"Oh?" Asuka grabbed the phone from Shinji. "Hallo? Mutter! Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich mache gut."

Asuka continued to talk with her 'mother' for several more minutes.

"Gute Mutter. Auf Wiedersehen." She hung up, then snapped a glare at Shinji.

"You shouldn't listen in on others phone calls." She growled.

"I wasn't!" Shinji replied, "Besides, it's not like I could understand what you were saying to your mother!"

"She's not my real mother." Asuka grumbled, "She raised me, but……it's not like I hate her or anything….hey what the hell am I telling you this for?"

Asuka turned and left the room. The sound of her door slamming closed reached them a moment later.

"Well she's in a bad mood." Misato said.

"Isn't she always?" Shinji replied as he picked up Asuka's plate and carried it off into the kitchen.

Unnoticed by them, Arael poked at her plate as she looked out the window.

The rain continued to pour down from the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael couldn't sleep that night.

The rain was bothering her. It had started raining several days before and didn't seem to be ready to let up anytime soon. She wasn't worried about a flood though, nor was it the sound of it splashing against the window.

What bothered her was it had rained during her attack on Toyko-3.

Soon, her nightmares would come true.

"Mommy………."

Speaking of nightmares……

Arael sat up and moved to the side of Asuka's futon. Asuka was facing away from her, but the Angel could still just hear her words.

"I haven't killed an Angel yet without help." Asuka murmured, "Am I special? Am I Mother? Am I Kaji?"

"I think you are." Arael whispered softly.

Asuka turned her head and stared at Arael.

"You were listening?!?" She said, almost shouting.

"You are special Asuka." Arael repeated, "You are one of only three children to successfully pilot an Eva. And you did kill the Eighth Angel."

"Only cuz Shinji gave me the idea." Asuka grumbled.

"You still did it." Arael stated. She then wrapped Asuka in a hug. "And I know your mother is with you always, and is proud of you."

Asuka sniffed a moment and struggled to keep from crying.

Arael heard the sniff and gave a small smile.

"You know," Arael said, "With as hard as it's raining, the roof might leak."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Asuka wrapped her arms around Arael and buried her face in the Angel's shoulder. Arael felt her shoulder dampen as the tears began to fall.

"Yeah," Arael whispered, "the roof does leak…….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato noticed a few things the following two days. Asuka, while she still acted as she normally did around people, she seemed more relaxed around Arael. The Angel and the Second child were seen several times talking to each other.

Asuka even consented to Arael helping her with her homework (she still had issues with the Kanji).

Asuka's attitude towards the First Child had only gotten worse. Rei had come to the apartment to spend time with Shinji, as well as Arael. Each time, Asuka had gone on a verbal tirade about dolls. Both times, Arael had physically removed the Second Child from the room, without any reprisal from Asuka.

Rei herself was acting different. Strange as it seemed, Misato thought Rei was developing a crush on Shinji. And Shinji even seemed to be reciprocating the feelings.

With the fact she was living under the same roof as an Angel, Misato thought the end of the world was just around the corner………

Speaking of the Angel……..

Arael had become more withdrawn. When Misato had mentioned it to Ritsuko, the Doctor had thought it might be related to the Angel's pregnancy. But while Arael would converse and seem cheerful in the presence of others, when no one was around, she seemed deeply saddened, and constantly stared out of the windows and balcony doors at the rain.

Then came a new problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato and Ritsuko stared at the screens as the children underwent a sync test.

"It's not changing Ma'am." Maya reported, staring at the data before her.

"What is it?" Misato asked.

"Asuka's sync ratio is slipping." Ritsuko replied, "She keeps this up, she won't be able to move a finger on her Eva."

"It is that time of the month for her." Misato grumbled.

"That has been taken into account and doesn't affect the sync." Ritsuko replied.

Misato walked over and stared into the test chamber.

"It's also that time of the year." Misato murmured.

"Yes, there is that." Ritsuko replied, "But she needs to shape up or……"

"Or?"

"….she'll be replaced."

Alarms began to blare.

Everyone's head snapped up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael looked up as the Angel Alarms went off across the city. Misato had told her she should go to the shelters when the alarms sounded, but Arael knew the apartment was safe. Instead, she leaped to her feet and ran out onto the balcony. The rain immediately soaked her clothes and hair as she stood at the railing looking skyward.

'Momma Momma!!!! They made me a pilot!!! I'm going to be a pilot!!!!" "WHAT! NO! Not again, DON'T MAKE ME SEE THIS AGAIN!'

Arael clenched her eyes shut. Her hands gripped the railing tightly. She knew what this meant.

"No." she hissed, "It can't happen again."

She turned and ran back into the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unit 02 and 00 are to be readied for launch." Commander Ikari ordered. "Unit 01 is to remain in cryostasis."

"Yes sir." Misato replied. She turned around, repeating the orders to the technicians before her. As she watched them carry out their tasks, she turned and stared at the main screen, the image of a giant snowflake like Angel dominating the screen. As she stared at the newest Angel, her cell phone began ringing. She glanced at the caller id before answering. "You should be in a shelter."

"Misato!" Arael said, her voice full of emotion. "Do NOT launch Asuka! Whatever you do don't launch her!"

"Why?" Misato asked.

"Major," the Commander called out, "Now is not the time for personal calls."

"Sorry sir." Misato said, she then pressed the phone back against her head. "I've got to go."

"No! Wait! Misato!!"

Misato hung up her phone and quickly shut it off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael frantically redialed Misato's number, only to be sent straight to her voicemail.

"No!" Arael shouted.

She raced back out to the balcony.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei," Misato ordered, "Prepare to engage the Angel with the positron cannon at long range. Unit 02 will provide back-up with the sniper gun."

"WHAT!?!?!" Asuka shouted, "Me as back up!?!? Like hell! Unit 02 launch!"

The commander center echoed with the sound of the Eva launcher engaging.

"Asuka!" Maya shouted.

"Let her."

"What?" Maya turned and looked at her superior.

Misato stared unemotionally at the main screen.

"Let her do what she wants."

"And if she fails?" Ritsuko asked.

Misato glanced at a nearby screen.

"Rei, back up Unit 02 with the sniper gun."

"Yes ma'am." Rei replied. "Unit 00 launch."

As her Eva raced towards the surface, a memory stirred in Rei's mind……..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei?"

"Yes?" the First child looked up at Arael.

"Promise me……" Arael began, "This next battle, you'll carry out your orders as quickly as possible."

Rei frowned. "I always carry out my orders to the best of my……"

"This one is going to require more then your best Rei."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will succeed." Rei murmured.

Misato glanced briefly at Rei's screen, wondering what she meant by that. She turned back just in time to see Unit 02 deploy on the surface.

"I hope Arael was wrong about this……." She thought idly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!!!" Arael screamed as she saw the red Eva step out into the city. "NO ASUKA!!!! GO BACK!!!!"

Her cries went unheard as the red mecha pulled out the positron cannon from a nearby armory and raised it skyward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel is out of range." A voice came over the speaker.

Asuka looked at her display, the targeting reticule telling her the exact same thing.

"Well damn it." She growled. "Why doesn't it hurry it's ass up and get down here so I can……."

He words were cut off as a light shined downward from the heavens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael stared wide eyed as the Eva vanished in a shaft of light directed downward from far above.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'Momma Momma!!!! They made me a pilot!!! I'm going to be a pilot!!!!' 'WHAT! NO! Not again, DON'T MAKE ME SEE THIS AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!!!' 'Momma!! Momma!!' A creak of a door opening is heard. 'NO!!!!!!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOOO!!! DON'T COME INSIDE ME!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Psyograph erratic!" Maya shouted out, "Contamination in the signal!!"

"What?!" Misato shouted.

"Her mind!" Ritsuko said in shock, "It's attacking her mind!"

They stared at the main screens as Unit 02 fired off shot after shot at the Angel, before emptying the rest of the ammo into the city itself.

"Shots no good!" Aoba shouted, "The target is still out of range!"

"Mental contamination in the pilot!' Maya shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Asuka's voice came over the command center speakers. "It hurts! Don't make me remember! Please stop it! It's raping me!!!!"

"ASUKA!" Misato shouted, "Fall back!"

"NOOO!!!! I'd rather die!!!!"

Misato turned to the display with Rei's face on it.

"Rei! Fire!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei glared through her targeting reticule.

"Target locked." She growled before pulling the trigger.

The gun roared, sending forth a powerful beam of light skyward. The beam ripped through the clouds and into space, heading perfectly towards the Angel. Before it could touch the Angel though, a hexagonal field flared into existence, blocking the beam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No good!" Shigeru called out. "We can't penetrate it's AT-Field."

"Can't we increase the power?" Misato asked.

"Negative. We were already at full!"

"Unit 02 signal is fading!" Maya called out, "It's practically non existent!"

"NOOOO!!!! DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER THIS!!!!!" Asuka cried out as memory after memory replied itself in her mind.

"It's violating me…" she cried, "Kaji help me….."

"MISATO!!!"

Misato turned to see Shinji's image on a display.

"LET ME GO HELP HER!!!"

"Negative." The Commander called out, "Unit 01 is to remain locked down." He then glanced to the side. "Rei, retrieve the lance."

"Ikari!" Fuyutsuki whispered, leaning in close to the Commander, "It's too early! The old men won't……"

"The Lance is the only weapon available to defeat this Angel." Ikari replied, "This turns things to our favor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael cried as she watched Unit 02 writhe in pain under the light from above. From the corner of her eye, she saw Unit 00 returning to the surface with a massive red lance. She returned her tear filled eyes to Unit 02, knowing what was coming next.

A second later a loud boom echoed across the city as Unit 00 threw the lance at supersonic speeds skyward towards the Angel. The shockwave from the lance ripped away the cloud cover in it's wake, allowing the sun to shine down upon the city.

The lance continued unopposed through the atmosphere. The AT-field once again flared before the Angel, but the lance shattered it as if it was never there. Then it ripped through the center of the Angel. The Angel let out a howl before it's body disintegrated.

The beam vanished, releasing Unit 02, which fell to the ground with a crash.

Then silence, except for the sobs of an Angel coming from a balcony.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji walked up to the caution tape, marking out the quarantine. IN the middle sat Asuka, watching as her Unit 02 was lowered back into the Geo Front.

"I'm glad you're alright Asuka." Shinji said.

"Who's alright?!?!" Asuka replied, "That bitch saved me!! I would rather have died! I hate her! I hate you! I HATE EVERYONE!!!!"

Shinji took several steps back, before turning and walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato sat at her desk, holding her head in her hands.

"This is a nightmare right?" she asked.

"I wish it was." Ritsuko replied. She was leaning against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. "We'll keep Asuka overnight, just to see if there's any signs of contamination…….."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Misato sighed, then looked up. "What about a psychologist?"

Ritsuko shook her head.

"I doubt Asuka would want to talk to one. She never had a desire to before."

"Rits, Asuka was just mind fucked by that Angel! That has to be the most horrific……thing….I could…..imagine." Misato's voice trailed off.

Ritsuko slowly lowered her head and stared at Misato.

"Say that again."

Misato's eyes were wide.

"I said that it was the most horrific thing I could imagine."

Ritsuko remained silent.

"The most pain and suffering in any attack thus far. It destroyed Asuka….." Misato continued, "But it didn't kill her….." She suddenly turned and stared at Ritsuko. "What was the number on her jersey?"

"Fifteen." Ritsuko replied with a sigh, knowing exactly what Misato was asking.

Misato blinked.

"Fifteen." She repeated, "You knew?"

"Yes." Ritsuko said, "But she never……."

"BULLSHIT!" Misato shouted, slapping the Doctor, "You knew which Angel she was and you didn't share it with me! Whenever someone asks her about her attack, she always says' it was bad. If that wasn't a warning……." Misato's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Ritsuko asked, rubbing her cheek.

"A warning." Misato said, lowering her head slightly, "Remember that phone call I got before the Evas launched?"

"Yeah."

"It was her. And she told me specifically not to let Asuka go."

"You didn't though." Ritsuko pointed out, "Asuka went on her own."

"I know." Misato replied, "But that doesn't help anyone now, does it?"


	8. Chapter 7 No remorse 'cause I still re

Chapter 7 - _No remorse 'cause I still remember, The smile when you tore me apart_

Late that evening, Misato and Shinji entered the apartment. The interior was pitch black, lit only by the occasional flash of lightning from the reformed storm outside. Shinji turned on the switch, bathing the hall in light, as well as much of the living room.

"You sure she'll be ok?" Shinji asked.

"Ritsuko said they just want to hold her for a day or two." Misato replied, "Otherwise she's perfectly fine."

Shinji looked at Misato curiously.

"Are you sure? She seemed far from……"

"She's be fine." Misato stated firmly, "This is Asuka we're talking about."

"Yeah….." Shinji sighed, "Alright. Good night Misato."

"Night Shinji." Misato waited until Shinji had closed his door before pulling out her side arm.

Despite everything she had heard from Ritsuko, Rei, Kaji, and despite what she had seen and heard with her own eyes, she was very concerned about the presence of the Angel in her apartment.

Especially now that she knew which Angel it was.

Misato moved down the hall and slowly slid the door open to Asuka's room. She leveled the gun at the spot where Arael's futon lay, then flipped on the light switch.

The futon was empty, as was Asuka's.

Frowning, Misato headed into her own room and looked inside. Other then the trash and clothes, there was no one else present.

Misato turned and walked back towards the living room. She started to wonder if perhaps Arael had left when she noticed Pen Pen out on the balcony. He seemed to be nudging something out there. The Major walked up to the door and peered through the glass.

There, kneeling on the balcony with her legs splayed out to either side and head bowed was Arael. Her clothes were thoroughly soaked and her hair hung limply, hiding her face from view. Water constantly dripped from her as the storm continued to dump rain over the city.

Opening the door, Misato started to step outside when she heard a sound that she couldn't attribute to the rain. It sounded like a sob, a sob full of pain and anguish. And it had come from Arael.

Misato put her gun away and walked to Arael's side. She gently took the Angel's hand and helped her up before leading her inside. Misato could feel the Angel shaking, but she couldn't tell if it was from being cold and wet, or from sobbing. She led Arael into the bathroom and began filling the tub with hot water. She then glanced at Arael.

"Get out of those wet clothes and into this tub before you catch pneumonia."

Arael murmured something that Misato couldn't catch.

"Say that again?" Misato said, moving closer to Arael.

"Why do you care?" The Angel murmured.

Misato rubbed her forehead.

"I really don't have an answer to that." She said, "But you are pregnant and it doesn't do either of you any good to be out there in the rain."

Arael didn't reply, but she did begin to remove her clothing.

Misato left the bathroom and went down to her bedroom. There she removed her jacket, followed by her sidearm and holster. She then went to the laundry room and grabbed a few extra towels before returning to the bathroom. She found Arael already in the tub, her head still bowed. Misato picked up Arael's discarded clothes and put them in the utility room. She then returned to the bathroom and sat down next to the tub. Neither women said anything for several moments. Then Arael broke the silence.

"How is she?"

"She's going to spend the night in the hospital." Misato said, "They want to observe her and make sure there are no lasting effects. Ritsuko will probably release her tomorrow."

Arael lifted her head slightly and looked at Misato.

"She's not in a coma?"

"No." Misato replied with a frown, "Why would……" She then blinked. "Oh. Your Asuka went into a coma after you attacked?"

Arael bowed her head again.

"So you know."

Misato nodded. "Ritsuko and I figured it out."

Arael sniffled slightly, "I….tried….to…stop……"

"Asuka was going wither I ordered it or not." Misato stated, "Matter of fact, she actually disobeyed me and went up without permission."

Arael smiled, in spite of herself. "Same old Asuka."

"Yeah."

"I suppose she must hate me now. Shinji too."

"They don't know."

Arael turned her head and stared at Misato.

"What?!"

"I haven't told them." Misato said.

"Why not?" Arael asked, "I figured you'd be jumping at the chance to."

Misato frowned. That was a good question. Why hadn't she told Shinji and Asuka? They both deserved to know who it was they had been sharing the apartment with. Asuka deserved to know who it was that had caused her the most pain. She didn't know why she hadn't told them, and told Arael as much.

The Angel closed her eyes and sank lower into the tub.

"I'll tell them." Arael said softly, "If someone is going to tell them, it should be me."

Misato nodded.

"Alright then." A thoughtful looked appeared on the Major's face. "Exactly what were you doing out there?" she asked. Seeing the look on Arael's face, she added, "Besides crying."

"I'm not Rei." Arael stated, "I do know what you meant."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Arael looked down at her hands, sitting just on her swollen stomach. "When the alarms went off, I knew it was this world's version of me attacking."

"How?" Misato asked.

"When I……..attacked………I invaded the mind of both my world's Asuka, as well as the Fifth Child." Arael explained, her voice wavering, making Misato wonder if she was about to burst into tears. "I saw into their minds, all their memories both good and bad……….. and forced them to relive the bad."

Misato found herself struggling not to attack the Angel. First off, she wasn't the one who had hurt Asuka, that Angel was now stellar dust. Second, she could hear genuine remorse in Arael's voice. That, and her previous hesitation on talking about her attack helped to stay Misato's fist.

"Rei arrived with the lance." Arael continued, "I saw it, but my AT-Field couldn't block it. I was……. destroyed." She turned to face Misato. "But the memories hadn't left. That which I had inflicted upon the pilots, was now inflicting me. For five hundred years, I had only those memories." She looked back at her hands. "Then Demons cloned me and many of my brothers, bringing us back. A few of us returned to the Heavens, myself included. I…….. I tried to avoid both the Fifth and Second……but I in the end, I couldn't." She looked back at Misato. "I know……it seems hard to believe……….but they did forgive me, even if I could not forgive myself. When you found me out there, the memories of what I had done resurfaced."

Misato nodded.

"The memories from Asuka," Misato said, "That's why you've been able to get along with her. You pretty much know what she's thinking."

"No." Arael stated, shaking her head, "I can't read her mind. Not yet anyway. But knowing what she's been through, and talking to my universes counterpart, I can understand her."

"That might have worked before attack," Misato said, "I doubt it will now."

"I know." Arael said, "But I need to try."

"Right." Misato sighed. "I need to get to bed. I brought in some towels for you. Try and get some sleep." She stood up and started to leave the bathroom when Arael spoke again.

"Misato."

The Major looked back.

"I know this is difficult for you." The Angel said softly, "I know, it's hard for you to talk to me, knowing what you do now. I just want to thank you, for everything."

"I'll admit it's hard." Misato said, "But I think the hardest will be when you talk to Shinji and Asuka." She then turned and left.

Arael closed her eyes. Misato was right, it would be difficult talking to the children. Worse though, would be talking to Rei about the upcoming attack.

Taking a deep breath, Arael dunked herself in the tub, allowing the warm water to, for the moment, take away her problems.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Ikari stared silently as Rei floated within the LCL tube. As had been the habit for many years now, Rei would sync with her sisters in the dummy tank every four days. Thus, the dummy plugs, whenever they would be called into use, would have the most up to date information on the Angel attacks, as well as most of Rei's memories.

Only once had a new clone been called upon. Rei I had been sent to Naoko Akagi, Ritsuko's mother, for the purpose of eliminating the woman. That it also resulted in Rei I's death meant nothing to Gendo. She was replaceable. In the end, Rei I served her purpose, and Naoko Akagi's body had been found shattered on the top of the MAGI Casper's housing.

Rei II appeared within a few hours.

The Commander let out a sigh, the only sound he'd made in since the Sync test had begun. The other occupant in the room glanced at him briefly, then went back to her terminal.

The reason for the sigh was simple. Rei was changing. She had become more emotional over the past several months, and it seemed likely his son was a factor. When Rei was created, she had been 'programmed' to obey him. It was he that gave her a purpose. And it was he that had greeted both Rei I and II when they had been 'born'.

He'd had no intention of bringing his son in. His original scenario had been planned with Rei alone. The berserker action of Unit 00 during a routine activation test had been unplanned. Rei had been injured during that test. With the expected Angel attack only days away, Ikari had no choice but to send for his son, the only other person with a chance of activating Unit 01.

The resulting battle, while not pretty, had been a victory.

Other the next several months, Rei and Shinji had interacted at school, and at NERV. Put together to battle the Fifth, Shinji had rescued Rei from her damaged Eva, much like Commander Ikari had during the Unit 00 activation test. It was this act, the Commander felt, that first put the thought in Rei's head that Shinji was his father's son.

It had only been in the last several months that Rei's behavior had become more noticeable to the Commander. In hindsight, he had missed the warning signs. But he had been away in committee meetings, and then involved in the effort to recover the Lance. By the time he realized what had happened, the damage had been done.

The only way to resolve the situation was replacement.

But the time had never been right.

The unknown Angel had been captured in the aftermath of the Tenth, then had vanished in the chaos after the Fourteenth's attack. The value of that captured Angel had been unimaginable, and eventually unrealized. Dr Akagi and the MAGI had determined that it had come from the future, and was in fact, a clone. Despite his efforts, the Angel had refused to give him the information he desired. The Angel had even gone as far as to insult him. He'd lost control and had shot the Angel. Repeatedly. It would have healed of course, but that would take time. And during that time, it vanished.

A tone brought the Commander out of his thoughts.

"That's enough for today." He said.

Dr Akagi nodded. "Yes sir. It'll take a few moments before I can release her."

The Commander nodded.

"She will sync again in two days." He ordered.

Ritsuko frowned.

"Why two days?" she asked, "Normally we……"

"This Rei's use is coming to an end." Ikari said, "I want her sisters to be as ready as they can be."

Ritsuko's frown only deepened.

"We both know that there is some loss in the memory transfer." She stated, "She may lose her short term memory….."

"That doesn't concern me." The Commander replied, "By that point, she will have a different purpose. What she remembers or doesn't does not concern me, only the purpose that I give her." The Commander then turned and left.

Ritsuko glared after the man, then turned to the LCL tube. Rei opened her eyes and looked back at her.

"You heard?" Ritsuko asked.

Rei nodded. "He is unaware I can hear everything within here."

Ritsuko smirked. "Even when you were obedient to him, you kept things from him. Wonder where you got that from?"

Rei shrugged. "Perhaps I learned it from observing the Commander."

"More likely, " Vice Commander Fuyutsuki said as he entered the chamber, "Is that it came from your genetic donor." The Vice Commander smiled. "Yui was a bit of a rebel. That's what drew her to Gendo."

"Right." Ritsuko looked back at Rei. The tube had finally drained of LCL. Rei had stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel, a vast change from months before. "I don't know what he's planning."

"I believe he expects it to be the result of an Angel attack." Fuyutsuki said, "I do participate in some committee meetings."

"Arael might know." Rei said.

"Only if she survives Misato and Asuka." Ritsuko grumbled. Rei nodded in agreement.

"I seem to be missing something." Fuyutsuki said.

"Arael is the Fifteenth Angel." Ritsuko replied.

"Ahh. Now I understand." Fuyutsuki replied, "I guess it's fortunate then that she didn't have her full powers when I met her previously."

"She would not have harmed you." Rei stated.

"I'd have to agree sir." Ritsuko added, "From my discussions with her, and what Misato has said, she's haunted by her attack."

"I can understand why." Fuyutsuki murmured thoughtfully.

Ritsuko looked at Rei.

"Why don't you get cleaned up, then go and see Arael and Shinji."

Rei seemed to brighten at the mention of the Third Child. She quickly left the room.

"It's scary how close those two have become." Fuyutsuki said, "I think that's why Ikari wants her replaced."

"He's an asshole." Ritsuko growled, "He uses people then discards them when he's done with them."

"It's his way." Fuyutsuki replied. "But, I believe, that once our Angelic friend has her powers back, the King will be toppled by the Queen." His face then changed. "How much does the Major know?"

"I'm not really sure." Ritsuko replied, "I don't know what Arael or Kaji have told her."

"Kaji….." Fuyutsuki murmured, "Doctor, I believe it's time a pawn becomes a knight."

"Huh??"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei hesitated for a moment, before ringing the bell of the Katsuragi apartment. Only yesterday, she had saved the Second Child from the Fifteenth Angel, but the act didn't bring her any joy. She heard the Second's comments to Shinji afterward. She hadn't expected any thanks from the Second, but still her words had hurt.

A sensation new to Rei, and one she didn't like at all.

Knowing that the Second was released earlier that day, she hadn't intended on coming here. But Shinji hadn't come to school, nor had the Second.

So here she was.

"Come in." came a muffled female voice from within the apartment.

Rei smiled slightly as she entered the apartment. Arael had answered, not the Second. This was a good sign. The Second hadn't violently attacked the Angel yet, or she did not yet know that Arael was the Fifteenth. Dr Akagi had informed her only after exiting Unit 00's entry plug. It was rather disturbing that someone she considered a friend was capable of such an act. But Rei knew from her talks with the Angel that Arael had hated what she had done and usually became quiet when attempts were made to discuss it.

Rounding the corner, Rei saw Arael sitting on the couch, holding what seemed to be a bag of ice over the side of her face. All other thoughts she had immediately were replaced by ones of concern.

"Arael?" Rei asked, "Who has injured you?"

"Ah," Arael murmured, "It's nothing."

"Please show me."

Arael sighed. Neither her Rei nor this one would back down when someone told them it was 'nothing'. She slowly lowered the bag of ice, revealing the large bruise that marked her cheek.

Rei's eyes widened for a moment, before narrowing.

"Pilot Sohryu should not have…." She began before Arael interrupted.

"Asuka hasn't come home."

"Then did Major Katsuragi…."

"No….."

Rei frowned, trying to figure out who…… surely he wouldn't……

"It was Shinji." Arael said, placing the ice bag back on her bruise.

"Why would….?"

"Think about what happened the other day and who I am."

Rei blinked.

"I see." She said, "I shall go and talk to Shinji."

"Do that." Arael sat back on the couch and closed her eyes.

Rei started down the hall, when she paused.

"Arael?"

"Yeah?" Arael replied, not opening her eyes.

"Are you….mad at me?"

Arael opened her eyes.

"For what?"

"I did kill you."

"So did my Rei. I didn't hold it against her." Arael then smiled, "Just like I won't hold it against you." She then nodded her head towards the bedrooms. "Or him."

Rei smiled back, then walked down to Shinji's bedroom. She knocked on the door. She heard a slight shuffling, then nothing. Frowning, she knocked again.

Silence met her.

"Just go in." she heard Arael say from the living room. "It's not like he'd do anything to you."

Rei cocked her head slightly and thought that over. She then came to a decision, and opened the door.

The bedroom was dark, but there was enough light to allow the outline of objects to be seen. Noting that no one was sitting in the desk chair, Rei went to the bed, her eyes slowly growing accustomed to the darkness. There, she found Shinji, his SDAT in hand, listening to the music being pumped into his ears. She reached out and touched his shoulder. Shinji jumped.

"Rei!" he said, as he sat up. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I wished to speak with you." Rei said.

"About?"

Rei sat down on the bed beside Shinji.

"Do you……….hate Arael?"

Shinji frowned slightly.

"I don't hate her……."

"Then why did you assault her?"

"I was angry Rei." Shinji replied, "I….shouldn't have done it…..but I did."

"Why were you angry?"

"Asuka is my friend, or she was." Shinji said, "I….felt helpless, listening to what was happening to her………And then Arael said it was her that did it." Shinji ran his hand through his hair. "I know she wasn't the one who did it, but she did in her universe…….It's so confusing." He turned and looked at Rei. "I shouldn't have taken it out on her. I know she didn't want to talk about her attack, and now we know why. She probably hates me."

"No." Rei replied, "She doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"She told me as such."

"Oh." The room was silent for several minutes. "You didn't come to talk about Arael did you?"

"Not exactly." Rei said, playing nervously with the hem of her skirt. "Shinji……."

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael sat up at the sound of a crash from the bedrooms.

"What the hell is going on in there?" she wondered out loud.

"Wark!"

Arael gave a strange look at Pen Pen.

"They're too young to be doing that!"

"Wark!"

"Ok, I concede that point."

"Wark!"

"Fine." Arael flipped the TV remote to the penguin.

Pen Pen flippered the remote, and began to watch Animal-Planet. Arael watch the bird for a moment, now understanding why Shinji had a small section in his cookbook devoted to ways of cooking a penguin.

Then the phone rang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found Misato waiting patiently at a street corner near the entrance to NERV.

"Good." Misato said, "Right on time."

"What's up?" Shinji asked. Rei also looked quizzically at the Major.

"And why am I here?" Arael asked. She was wearing a pair of Misato's dress slacks and a blouse (the normal daily wear just wouldn't be good for public viewing). She also had her contacts in, hiding her red eyes.

"Ritsuko wanted you all here." Misato said. She then led them across the street to one of the emergency entrances to the Geo-Front. She opened the door rather easily. Both Rei and Shinji looked around.

"The alarms seem to be non functional." Rei noted.

Misato nodded as they entered.

"Ritsuko did it so that Arael could enter."

After nearly ten minutes of walking through dark and dimly lit corridors, Misato led them to an elevator. She then pulled out a slip of paper and entered in a code on the keypad. Rei's eyes widened in recognition of the code. Shinji noticed her reaction.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It…..goes back to my prior question." Rei stated.

Arael, for her part, remained silent. She had a vague idea where they were going from talks she'd had with her Shinji, Misato, and Rei. They'd told her of the horrors they had seen.

She only hoped it wasn't as bad as they had said.

The elevator opened. Waiting for them was Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki.

"Vice-Commander." Misato said, saluting automatically.

"Major." Fuyutsuki replied with a nod. "Children." His eyes then fell on Arael. "And then the Angel."

Arael's eyes narrowed at the Vice-Commander.

"I'd like to apologize." Fuyutsuki said, "For what happened to you. Ikari shouldn't have done that. I'd like to restart again with you. I'm Kouzou Fuyutsuki."

"Arael, the Fifteenth Messenger." At those words everyone's mood visibly darkened.

Shinji involuntarily flexed his fist, hearing the Angel state her full title.

"Now that we know each other," Ritsuko said, trying to relax the dark mood that had fallen on the group. "We'll begin our tour this way."

"Tour?" Shinji asked.

"This is one of the oldest, and deepest parts of the Geo-Front." Ritsuko explained. She led them out on a catwalk. "We began work on the Evangelions over twelve years ago."

"The project is actually a bit older then that." Fuyutsuki noted.

"Yes, well…" Ritsuko indicated the pit. "The EVAs were created by using a sample of Adam." She noticed Arael shiver at that name. "It took some time before we were successful. That first success was Unit 00. These are the failures."

Everyone went to the edge of the catwalk and looked down. Far below them, dozens of enormous skeletons lay on the floor. It wasn't until one saw the shape of the head that they recognized the one eyed visage of Unit 00.

Ritsuko started walking again. Misato hurried to catch up with her.

"I know how much it costs just to repair an Eva." She whispered, "But to have that many failures……Just how much money does NERV have access to?"

"Enough that several small countries were bankrupted." Fuyutsuki replied, "All to fulfill the lifelong dreams of a group of old men."

They entered a small control room. The windows that looked out over the pit were shattered, from the looks of it by something from outside the room.

"That room was an Eva cage." Ritsuko explained, "It was the place where the first activation test occurred. And this was the control room."

"It seems familiar." Shinji murmured.

"It should be." Ritsuko replied, "You were here."

Shinji blinked as a memory returned to him. Fuyutsuki noticed this and remembered as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this child doing here?" a much younger Fuyutsuki asked.

"He's the director's son." Naoko Akagi replied.

Fuyutsuki turned and looked out the window.

"Ikari!" he shouted, "This isn't a daycare!"

"I'm sorry Professor." Came Yui's voice, "It was my idea. I brought him here."

"But Yui," Fuyutsuki said, "This is a critical experiment!"

"Exactly." Yui replied, "I want him to see the bright future of Humanity."

Minutes later, Yui was gone…………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother vanished in there." Shinji said, "Inside an Eva."

"Unit 01's activation test." Ritsuko said with a nod.

"She's in Unit 01………"

"We believe so." Ritsuko said. She noticed Misato's face. "All efforts to retrieve her failed." She started out of the room. "But some of her was 'salvaged'."

"What?!"

Ritsuko led them to another room, one that two people recognized quickly.

"This is Rei's apartment." Shinji said.

"What?" Misato looked around.

"Yes," Ritsuko said, "Rei was 'born' here. Thus this room is imprinted on her, to make her feel more comfortable." She turned and smiled at Rei. "But that isn't what comforts you any more now is it?"

Rei turned her head slightly and blushed.

"I know she was created." Shinji said, "Arael told me as much. She said Rei wasn't human, but she wasn't an Angel either."

"I said she wasn't entirely human." Arael pointed out, "And that she was most definitely not like me."

Ritsuko glanced at Rei, who nodded.

"Both are true." Ritsuko said, "Rei was created by splicing the genetics of the Second Angel, Lilith, as well as that of a human donor." She glanced at Shinji. "Your father further added some splicing of his own."

Shinji blinked. Now he understood what Ritsuko had meant by mentioning some of his mother had been 'salvaged'.

"He made Rei look like…….mother?"

Ritsuko nodded. Fuyutsuki looked especially grim.

"That is why he had no pictures." Shinji murmured. He looked at Rei. "He had you."

"So you cloned his mother?" Misato asked, trying very hard not to shoot her friend.

"No." Ritsuko said, "We cloned Rei Ayanami. She has her own unique DNA code as a result of the splicing. She's as related to Shinji as you are." She started leading them to the next room.

"But why would NERV need a Human/Angel hybrid?" Misato asked.

"We didn't make just one." Ritsuko replied, throwing a switch, "We made many."

Misato and Shinji stared horrified as the walls lit up, showing hundreds of Reis floating in a tank of LCL. Rei too stared, but at Shinji, wondering what he would think of her now. She then felt an arm move around her shoulders and pull her into a hug. Rei glanced up to see Arael looking at her concerned. Rei replied by leaning back into the hug.

"Why?" Misato asked when she could speak again.

"These are the cores from the dummy plug." Ritsuko explained, "At specific times, Rei will sync with these cores, adding her acquired knowledge to the cores, thus updating them."

"But……"

"These are the only way to control an Eva without a pilot." Ritsuko explained, "But there are still……issues."

"I'll say." Misato growled, "How could you do this?"

"For the survival of Mankind, we made a deal with the Devil." Fuyutsuki replied.

Misato leaned against a console. Shinji meanwhile had turned and looked at Arael.

"You knew?"

Arael only nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us!?!?!"

"Would you have believed me?" Arael asked.

"Why show us all of this?" Misato asked, "Why now?"

"We expect the Sixteenth Angel to attack soon." Fuyutsuki explained, "From my conversations with Ikari, and being in meetings with the Committee, Rei is expected not to survive this attack."

"What?" Misato shouted, "But Shinji and Asuka……"

"Unit 01 is still locked down." Ritsuko replied, "And Asuka…..she wasn't syncing well with Unit 02 before the Fifteenth, (Arael flinched) I doubt she'll do any better now."

"So we let Rei die?" Misato asked, looking very angry.

"No." Shinji said, walking over to Rei, "I won't let you die!"

Rei smiled at Shinji.

"We will of course do everything we can to keep her from dying." Ritsuko said, "But if she does, we can bring her back."

"It has been done once before." Fuyutsuki said, he indicated Rei, "This is the second Rei we've awakened."

Shinji stared at Rei in shock.

"That's what you meant when you said you could be replaced." He said softly, "You died before."

Rei could only nod.

"The problem is the memories." Ritsuko continued, "While they do carry over, some things remained jumbled."

"So what can we do about it?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko smiled and looked at Arael, who was still hugging Rei.

"That's why we brought Arael down here."

"Huh?" Arael looked up.

"Misato," Ritsuko said, "We need to talk to Rei and Arael. Alone."

"What?"

"Sorry Major." Fuyutsuki said, "But it's best if this remains secret for now. It would be awful to bring up hopes that might be dashed later."

Misato looked at Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki curiously, before she and Shinji left. Shinji gave Rei one last look before the door closed.

"Your powers." Fuyutsuki began, looking at Arael. "Are they back?"

"I have been unable to use my AT-Field." Arael replied.

"Damn." Ritsuko muttered, "Well, I guess it's plan B."

Arael frowned.

"Plan B?"

"Well," Ritsuko said, "This is what we were thinking………"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long did Ritsuko say she'd be out?" Misato asked as she watched Shinji carry an unconscious Arael from the elevator to the apartment.

"Dr. Akagi was not sure." Rei replied, "Only that it would be tonight or tomorrow."

"Don't take this the wrong way Rei," Misato said, "But Rits must have been nuts."

"I do agree with that assessment."

"Can someone hurry and get the door." Shinji called out, "She's getting heavy!"

"That's because she's pregnant!" Misato called back, "And it's not nice to call a woman fat!"

"I didn't…." Shinji said, wobbling slightly.

Misato chuckled and opened the apartment door for Shinji. He quickly carried Arael inside.

"You going to stay awhile?" Misato asked Rei.

"I do not want to be an inconvenience." Rei replied.

"Awww, you're not an inconvenience." Misato replied, "Besides, I'm sure you and Shinji have a lot to talk about." She then leaned closer to the blue haired girl. "Unless you'd just rather make out?"

Rei blushed heavily. Misato laughed and gently pulled the First into the apartment.

"Almost as fun to tease as Shinji……" she said as the door closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Arael made her way across town. She paused every twenty minutes or so to catch her breath, as well as to pop another painkiller into her mouth.

"It won't hurt a bit." She muttered as she resumed walking, "Like hell it didn't you bleached blonde bimbo…….."

She paused at a street corner and looked around. She had to dig through her memory for this place as she'd never been there. But she knew that was where she'd find the Second.

A house seemed to click with her memory, and she headed for it. She smiled in victory as she spotted the name plate.

Horaki.

She walked up to the door and knocked. After a moment or two, the door opened to reveal a High School, almost College aged girl.

"Yeah?" the girl asked.

"My name is Arial Katsuragi." Arael stated, "I'm looking for Asuka and Hikari?"

The girl turned and hollered into the house, bringing back Arael's headache.

"HIKARI!!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!!"

Hikari appeared, almost running down the stairs.

"You don't have to shout across the house Kodama." She growled, "I can hear you…..Oh Ms Katsuragi! Can I help you?"

"I need to see Asuka." Arael replied.

"This way." Hikari indicated the stairs.

Arael entered and quickly removed her shoes. She then started towards the stairs. Behind her, she could hear Hikari and her sister's grumblings.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Skank."

"Whore."

"You really love you sister don't you." Arael said dryly as she waited for Hikari at the top of the stairs.

"You haven't met the little monster yet." Hikari replied. She walked down the hall and into her bedroom, Arael right behind her.

Hikari's room was fairly large with a bed to one side. A TV and game system sat against the wall opposite the bed. Asuka was currently sitting in front of the TV, crushing her computer opponent in some fighting game.

"Hello Asuka." Arael said softly.

Asuka turned her head slightly, then went back to her game.

"Maybe I should leave." Hikari said.

"No," Arael said, "Stay. You need to hear this as well."

Hikari nodded and closed her door. She then went and sat at her desk in the corner. Arael moved and sat almost next to the TV, allowing her to see Asuka's face. Silence dominated the room for a long time. Finally it was broken, by Asuka.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I came looking for you." Arael replied.

"Why?"

Arael looked down at the floor.

"I was worried about you. And…… I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Asuka asked, her eyes went back to the TV screen as another fight began.

"I've been lying to you, in a way."

Asuka's eyes snapped over to Arael, as did Hikari's.

"What do you……"

"You remember how I told you we became friends." Arael said. Seeing Asuka nod, she continued, "That only came after time. The first time we met………well, the first time I met my Asuka…….was in Tokyo 3……"

"Where else was I going to meet an An……"

"It was December." Arael continued, cutting off Asuka. "I appeared in space in my attack form, which is a giant…….white…….snowflake."

Asuka's eyes went wide.

"Asuka," Arael said, her voice very soft, "I am the Fifteenth."

Asuka's mouth slowly worked, and a vein began to stand out on her forehead. Hikari was confused. She knew that Arael was an Angel, now that she was the Fifteenth Angel. But unlike Kensuke and Touji, she had no idea which Angel was which or…..

Hikari heard a scream and something shouted in German. She looked up to see Asuka tackling Arael and beginning to pound her fists against the Angel.

"You bitch!!" Asuka shouted, tears falling from her eyes. "You fucking bitch!!! Do you have any idea what you did to me!?!?!?! You!!! You!!! And to think I let you touch me!!!!! You fucking goddamn piece of shit!!!!" Asuka continued to pound on Arael, who made no move to stop her.

Finally, Asuka wore herself out and collapsed on Arael. Before Hikari could move to help her friend, she saw Arael raise her arms and wrap them around Asuka, holding her in a hug.

"Why?" Asuka sobbed as she felt the arms go around her.

"I tried to stop it." Arael whispered softly, "I asked Misato not to let you launch. I knew……and I failed."

"You….know…..everything?"

"Yes." Arael replied, her voice still soft. "I know everything. And you have nothing to be ashamed of. It wasn't your fault."

"But she…. she…."

"Your mother," Arael said, "is with you always, watching over you. What you saw in the hospital, wasn't her. She left when the test failed." Arael paused a moment. "I know it wasn't me personally that attacked you, but because of what I did to my Asuka, I still feel guilty. I don't expect your forgiveness, for that, or for keeping it from you."

Asuka didn't respond for a few moments. Then she wrapped her arms around Arael.

"I….can't forgive you…." Asuka said.

Arael closed her eyes.

"…..like you said, you didn't do this to me." Asuka continued, "That other Angel did." She then leaned back out of the hug. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you for lying to me. There will be a penalty for that!"

"Penalty?" Arael asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yes!" Asuka grabbed a controller and tossed it to Arael. "Pick your champion!"

Arael gave a small smile, then moved next to Asuka so she could see the TV better.

"Sorry about hitting you by the way." Asuka said.

"Don't worry about it." Arael said, "It wasn't as bad as Shinji."

Asuka and Hikari both stared at Arael.

"Shinji HIT you?" Hikari asked.

"As in physically?" Asuka added.

Arael nodded and pointed to her cheek.

"Hit me with a closed fist right here when I told him who I was."

Asuka looked back at Hikari.

"We need to have words with the baka." She said, "Beating on pregnant women."

"It's shameful!" Hikari added.

"Let him be." Arael said, "In a way, I deserved it."

Asuka looked at Arael curiously, then looked at Hikari.

Both made a silent agreement to 'discuss' the situation with Shinji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night.

Arael and Asuka walked back to the Katsuragi apartment. They walked in silence, only the cicadas making any noise. Arael was struggling to fight off another headache, while Asuka was deep in thought.

"Hey Arael?"

"Yes Asuka?"

"Those nightmares you have, what are they about?"

"My attack." Arael replied, her eyes still looking straight ahead.

"What specifically about it?"

Arael remained silent as they paused at a red light. When the 'Walk' light appeared, they hurried across the street. It was only as they moved further from the light that Arael spoke.

"When I attacked," Arael began, speaking with no emotion, "there were five Evas. Eva 01 and 03 were kept locked down. Only two initially attacked, Units 02 and 00. When I…." Arael's voice trailed off. "…..When I had Unit 02, Unit 04 came to save her. Instead, she too…..was……" They walked in silence for several moments. "Unit 00 eventually appeared with the Lance and threw it. When she did, the memories I was using against the pilots were stuck with me. For five hundred years, all I had were those memories replying over and over again." Arael breath came out in a shudder as she fought back the sobs that were fighting their way out. "Even after I was brought back, the memories continued to haunt me at night. For awhile, there were only two people I could talk to, Sayoko, who besides being a Goddess was also the Fifth Child, and Yui." Arael turned and looked at Asuka, giving her a weak smile. "It took a bit longer before I could speak to you without jumping. Out of everyone, you and Sayoko were the ones I feared the most."

Asuka smiled at hearing that she was feared. She then frowned.

"How was I around after five hundred years? And how come Sayoko forgave you so quickly?"

"Well, Sayoko is a Goddess. Goddesses grant forgiveness to those who seek it. As for you being around for five hundred years, my universe worked slightly differently in regards to the children of Eva."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Asuka."

"Hmm?"

"Did you have a nightmare last night?"

Asuka stopped walking.

"Why do you ask that?"

Arael gave Asuka a look.

"Asuka……" she said knowingly.

"I dreamt about Momma ok!" Asuka snapped. She started walking away.

"The room?" Arael asked towards the Second child's back.

Asuka stopped again.

"That dream." Arael said in confirmation.

"Yeah." Asuka murmured, "Why can't I make them go away?"

"You never will. No matter how hard you try."

Asuka turned around. "I got rid of them before! I can do it again!"

"No Asuka." Arael said shaking her head. "Despite your efforts, you couldn't eliminated them, You just locked them away. Eventually, they would come back."

"But I don't want to remember." Asuka growled.

Arael frowned.

"Do you see yourself as strong?" Arael asked.

"I am the greatest Eva pilot there is!" Asuka snapped.

"Really?" Arael replied, "Because it seemed to me you were giving up."

"I WON'T GIVE UP UNTIL THOSE MEMORIES ARE GONE!!!"

"But that is impossible. You must learn to live with those memories." Arael walked over and put a hand on Asuka's shoulder. "Accept that what happened wasn't your fault. You must come to terms with those nightmares, otherwise, your piloting will suffer." She then turned and resumed walking towards the apartment. Footsteps just behind her told her that Asuka was following.

The two entered the apartment sometime later. Shinji and Misato were sitting at the kitchen table. Shinji started to greet them, when he saw the look on Asuka's face.

"Uhh Hi?" he said.

Asuka leaned over, glaring at him. Shinji kept backing away until he fell off of the chair and onto the floor. Asuka moved until she was looking right down at him.

"As much as I appreciate you trying to exact revenge for me on Arael," Asuka said, "You shouldn't have. I can fight my own battles Baka!" She then turned and looked at Arael. "Come on. It's late and we need sleep."

Arael nodded before turning and heading down the hall. Asuka started to follow when Misato called out.

"You forgave her?"

Asuka paused.

"It wasn't really her that attacked me." Asuka replied, "She attacked a different Asuka."

"But still," Misato continued, "You sure you're going to be alright with her in there with you?"

"Yes." Asuka replied, her voice going soft, "She's one of the very few that really understands me."

With that, Asuka went off down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Momma……"

Arael opened her eyes. She sat up and looked over at the bed. Asuka was tossing in her sleep. The sheets lay in a tangled pile at her feet.

"No……" Asuka cried out suddenly, "Momma……."

Arael slowly crawled over to the bed and gently pulled Asuka into her arms.

"It's ok." She whispered softly, rubbing the Second's back. "I'm here."

Asuka's arms wrapped themselves around Arael and pulled the Second child tightly against the Angel.

"Momma…." Asuka murmured.

Arael let out a sigh and moved herself into a more comfortable position. Her back was now against the wall as she sat on the bed, Asuka using her lap as a pillow. She let out a sigh.

"You know," Arael whispered, "This is rather ironic."

Asuka's only reply was to let out a soft snore.

"Seeking comfort from the being that caused you the most grief." The Angel continued, "There is still so much I don't understand about the mortal mind." She looked down at the Second child, and resumed rubbing her back.

"But I'm learning." Arael said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko looked up from the display to the Sync Test plugs.

"She seems better." Ritsuko said, then looked to Misato, "But her sync scores are still abysmal."

"She'll get better." Misato replied.

"At this point she can barely move the damn thing!"

"She'll get better."

"Right." Ritsuko turned to Maya. "Lower her plug depth. Let's see if that raises her sync any."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Hey Rits."

Ritsuko looked back at Misato.

"What?"

"Did we do the right thing?"

Ritsuko frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Misato grabbed Ritsuko's arm and led her into the corner.

"Rei." Misato said softly, "Were we right to do that? Arael has been having constant headaches………"

"She knew the risks and she was willing." Ritsuko replied, "As for the headaches, considering that there's…."

"Yeah I get that." Misato said, rubbing her forehead. "I just feel…….dirty somehow."

Ritsuko smiled. "Now you know how I've felt for the last ten years."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the test, Asuka walked in the opposite direction of the changing room. She soon found herself standing out on the catwalk, looking up at Unit 02.

"You're my doll." She said, "You're suppose to do what I say."

The Eva's face remained unchanged.

Asuka let out a growl of frustration as she grabbed the railing.

"Gott I must be really screwed up if I'm talking to the stupid Eva." She set her head down on her hands. "Those damn memories. I don't want to live with them! Why can't they just go…….."

Asuka stood back up and stared at the Eva again.

"Could Arael be right?" she asked the Eva, "Will accepting them help me pilot?"

The Eva, of course, didn't reply.

"I can be strong without them." Asuka stated firmly. She stared at the Eva, wondering if it could hear the unspoken part of her last statement.

'….can't I?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael stood in the bathroom, wearing a borrowed robe, staring at the sight before her.

Pen Pen was swimming in the tub.

Specifically, he was doing the backstroke.

"Out." She stated, "It's my turn."

"Wark!"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me." Arael snapped, "You've been in here for three hours!"

"Wark!"

"No I'm not about to share the tub with you! I don't even want to know what you did IN that tub!"

"Wark!!"

Arael's eyes widened.

"What!??!! You peeked!??!!"

"Wark!"

Arael's eyes now narrowed dangerously.

"Listen you little perverted penguin," she growled, "If you don't get out of that tub, We're going to find out exactly what Penguin Tartar tastes like."

Pen Pen stopped swimming and stared right at Arael.

"Wark?"

"You're damn right I'm serious."

Pen Pen cocked his head to the side, then jumped out of the tub. Arael smiled.

"Thank you." She then turned and bent over the tub to drain it.

"WARK!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud splash was heard, followed by incoherent screaming in several different languages. Had someone been home, they would have seen the sight of a Penguin running for his life towards a freezer, while a soaked, half-naked Angel gave chase, screaming comments about how the Penguin was about to experience the rotisserie style of cooking.

If someone else had been home of course.

The screaming ended abruptly as Arael lifted her head and looked out the window towards the sky.

"Armisael?" she whispered.


	9. Chapter 8 Sparkling angel, Couldn't se

A loud splash was heard, followed by incoherent screaming in several different languages. Had someone been home, they would have seen the sight of a Penguin running for his life towards a freezer, while a soaked, half-naked Angel gave chase, screaming comments about how the Penguin was about to experience the rotisserie style of cooking.

If someone else had been home of course.

The screaming ended abruptly as Arael lifted her head and looked out the window towards the sky.

"Arimsael?" she whispered.

Chapter 8 - _Sparkling angel, Couldn't see, Your dark intentions, Your feelings for me_

The Command crew stared at the main display, showing the newest Angel.

"That's it?" Misato asked, "A giant glowing ring thing?"

"This may not be its final form." Ritsuko replied, "It's yet to give off a blue pattern."

"Fine." Misato turned to the displays that held the pilots images. Asuka looked pumped, ready to go. Shinji seemed resigned. His Eva was still in lockdown. Rei was……..well…..Rei.

"Rei," Misato said, "Launch but stay back with the sniper gun. Let's see what this Angel does."

"Yes ma'am." Rei replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael stood on the roof of the apartment, having quickly changed into clothes. In the distance, she could see the floating form of Armisael.

Then from the city, a blue Evangelion appeared, Unit 00. It was holding a sniper gun and seemed to be taking up a position to watch the Sixteenth Angel.

But they wouldn't be waiting for long.

Armisael began to move.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BLUE PATTERN!!!!"

"REI MOVE!!!!" Misato screamed, but it was too late.

The Giant ring separated into a tube, the end of which slammed into the stomach of Unit 00.

"CONTAMINATION!!!" Aoba called out, "The Angel seems to be fusing with the Eva!"

"Bio-contamination in the plug!" Maya shouted out, "Pilot's readings are fluctuating."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain.

That was what filled Rei's mind. Unbelievable pain. Sure she had been injured before, and it had hurt…….

But this was unlike anything she'd felt before.

She struggled and pointed the sniper gun at the tube connected to her Eva's stomach and fired several times.

The shots had little effect on the Angel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LAUNCH ASUKA!!!" Misato shouted.

The Command Center rumbled as the launcher sent Unit 02 towards the surface. It appeared within the city seconds later.

"Asuka!" Misato ordered, "Pull out your knife and help Rei!"

Silence met their ears, and the Eva remained still.

"Asuka!!?!?" Misato shouted, "Why aren't you moving?!?!?!"

"18 sync ratio!" Maya called out.

"She can't even move a finger with a sync like that!" Ritsuko shouted.

"It won't move!" Asuka's voice came over the radio.

"Pull her back…." Misato's voice was almost a whisper.

"What?" Hyuga, Aoba, and Maya all turned to stare at Misato.

"Pull her back," Misato repeated, "She's useless."

"Major."

Misato turned and looked up to the command deck where Commander Ikari and Vice Commander Fuyutsuki were.

"The freeze on Unit 01 is lifted." The Commander said, "Launch the Eva."

"Yes sir." Misato turned and looked at the grim face of Shinji. "Launch Unit 01."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka sat in her plug, dejected, as her Eva was lowered back into the Geo-Front. Her radio was still active, allowing her to hear everything that was being said, even Misato's comment.

"I'm not useless." She whispered, but her heart wasn't in it. Then came the order for Shinji to launch. She listened as his Eva raced past hers on it's way to the surface.

"Why her?" Asuka whispered, "Why couldn't he have come for me?"

She slowly bowed her head and cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael stood silently, watching as Armisael continued to fuse with Unit 00. Then Unit 01 appeared. She watched as Shinji pulled out a rifle and tried shooting at the Angel. Armisael's tail end whipped around, shattering the rifle and forcing Unit 01 to duck.

As she watched the battle….. her mind began to wonder…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not sure what expression I should make at a time like this………..even though I should be happy."

"Well if you're happy, you should smile."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei."

"Yes sir?"

"You will do it again."

"Yes sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you have faith in your father's work?"

"NO! There's no way I can, not with a father like him!"

SMACK!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei slowly opened her eyes.

She was standing waist deep in a fluid that seemed to be LCL. Before her, standing on the surface of the fluid was an exact copy of her.

"I sense loneliness within you." The copy said, "Do you wish this to go away?"

"Yes." Rei said.

"Become with me." The copy said, "And we will be together."

"No." Rei replied, "I don't wish to be one with you."

"It cannot be helped." The copy said, "Already our bodies are becoming one."

As the copy spoke, veins began to pop out across Rei's stomach and across her body. Rei hissed in pain as they moved through her body. When she opened her eyes, she was back in the entry plug. A glance at the displays should that the end of the Angel not fusing with her was attacking Ikari.

"No." she murmured.

'He will join with us too.' The copy's voice echoed in her head, 'You wish to be with him do you not?'

"Do I want to become one with Shinji?" Rei asked herself. Her mind reeled. She did, she did want to be with him.

But not this way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unit 00 has reversed it's AT-Field!" Maya shouted, "It's pulling the Angel in closer! Bio-contamination increasing!"

"Rei!" Misato shouted, "What are you doing?"

"I won't let it harm Shinji." Rei replied, stress very evident in her voice.

"Eject Rei!"

"If I leave, the AT-Field will collapse."

"The self-destruct has been initiated." Maya called out. "Thirty seconds!"

"REI!!!" Shinji shouted, "Don't do it!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei leaned back in the pilot's chair. She could now feel the Angel's distress as it tried to free itself. This caused her to feel…..pleasure, knowing that it wouldn't harm Shinji. But she felt remorse as well. She wouldn't be the one to become one with Shinji. Perhaps one of her sisters would.

When she reopened her eyes, she was again waist deep in the LCL. This time standing on the LCL was Arael. The Angel was wearing gray flowing robes and her hair seemed to be fluttering around her shoulders.

Arael smiled and bent over, reaching out with her hand towards Rei. The First hesitated for only a moment, then reached up to grasp the Angel's hand.

Arael pulled, lifting Rei from the LCL………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unit 00 seemed to relax slightly, before erupting in a massive explosion. Shinji stared, stunned, as the shock wave raced out from the blasts epicenter. The shock wave barely rocked the Eva, while homes and buildings around it were leveled.

As the dust began to settle, Unit 01 fell to it's knees.

"Rei….." Shinji called out.

"Shinji." An image of Misato appeared on his display just off to the side. "Come home Shinji."

"But Rei……"

"We'll get to her." Misato said, "But for now, come home."

Shinji stared at the crater that even was now filling up with water and steam. He then stood up and slowly walked back to the elevator that would lower him to the cage. As the Eva dropped out of sight, it's eyes never left the place where Unit 00 had last stood.

Had he turned and been able to see the apartment building, he would have seen Arael, laying unconscious on its roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko walked across the scorched landscape wearing a biohazard suit. It was hot. Not only because of the weather, but the ground still radiated heat from the self-destruct of the Eva. But Ritsuko dared not remove the suit, despite being sealed in what felt like a small oven. Though the Angel had been destroyed, pieces of it could still remain, and could theoretically bond with her.

Then again, the Angel had been able to break through thick armor plate and then into an Eva's skin. What good would a bit of latex and fabric do to kept it out?

"Ma'am?"

Ritsuko looked up to see a tech waving his hands.

"We found it."

Ritsuko nodded and waked in the tech's direction. Soon, she was standing beside the scorched and twisted entry plug of Unit 00. Smoke was curling out of cracks and holes in the plug, leaving little doubt to the expected condition of the pilot.

But still, she had to see.

The group of techs around the emergency door finally were able to pry it open. They then stood back, allowing Ritsuko to approach. Steeling herself up, Ritsuko bent down and peered into the plug. She pulled out her flashlight and flipped it on. She then backed away, confirming what she already knew.

"Destroy it." She said, "Nothing is to remain."

"Yes ma'am." The tech replied.

Ritsuko turned and walked away from site and towards the parked command vehicle. She entered the airlock, and sealed the door behind her. After going through decon, she exited the airlock into the vehicle. She pulled off the headgear and took in a deep breathe of fresh recycled air.

After a moment, she turned and pressed a button on the communication panel. Commander Ikari's face appeared.

"Report."

"It's confirmed." Ritsuko stated.

"Very well. Activate the Third." His face then vanished.

"You could at least have felt something for her you damn basterd." Ritsuko growled at the now blank screen. She bowed her head and stared at the floor. She then smiled.

"Fortunately I can still bring her back." She lifted her cell phone up and pressed speed dial.

"Misato?" she said, "It's Rits. Tell Arael Project Lazarus is a go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of all the names to chose." Misato grumbled. She glanced towards the living room where Arael sat crossed legged in front of the couch. They had found her this way upon returning from NERV. Well, Misato had found her. Shinji had gone straight to his room and closed the door. Asuka was hidden away in her room as well.

Misato walked across the living room and looked down at Arael.

"That was Ritsuko." She said.

Arael opened her eyes only barely.

"And?" the Angel asked.

"Lazarus is a go."

Arael smiled.

"Good."

Her eyes then closed, leaving Misato very confused and frustrated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ritsuko said everything was a go."

Rei turned her head towards the image of Arael. The Angel, wearing her grey robes, was standing upon an ocean of LCL that stretched far off into the distance. Rei herself was sitting on the ocean. Unlike her experience with the Sixteenth Angel, Rei found this experience to be……… soothing.

"What about Shinji?" Rei asked.

Arael blinked.

"I don't know." The Angel admitted.

Rei sighed and looked back off into the distance.

"I'm sorry it isn't more entertaining." Arael commented, looking around at the scenery, or lack thereof.

"Oh, your memories were enough."

Arael's head snapped around and fixed on Rei.

"My memories?"

"Yes." Rei turned and looked at the Angel, "The other Children, Yui, and Sentaro."

Arael's eyes went wide as she paled.

"How much did you……?"

Rei gave the Angel a smile.

"I think I saw the conception."

"Oh Kami………."

"Think of it as 'payback'."

Arael sighed and sat down upon the LCL surface.

"I suppose it is." She finally agreed.

Rei chuckled. Then she saw the look on Arael's face.

"What is wrong?" she asked, "Is it because of what I said?"

"I've spent the last fifty or so years being forgiven for my attack," Arael said softly, "I thought I'd finally forgiven myself, when I ended up here. Now I'm constantly reminded of it."

Rei was silent.

"It bothers me you know." Arael continued, "To see how I used to be……. A monster without pity."

"You are hardly a monster." Rei pointed out.

"But I was." Arael replied, "Because of Adam's control, I easily destroyed Demons, as well as Gods' minds." Arael hung her head. "Then came Asuka and Sayoko. Without Adam to suppress it, my conscience returned." Arael turned and looked at Rei. "You have no idea what it's like, to know what you have done, and feel so much remorse."

"Sounds like an American show Pilot Sohryu watches."

Arael rolled her eyes. "Great, my life is a TV Pop show."

Her chuckle ended abruptly as both felt something ripple across the surface of the LCL ocean.

"Did you feel that?" Arael asked softly.

"What was it?" Rei asked.

"My powers." Arael stated "They're…….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pen Pen snuck up silently to the Angel, ice in his flippers. Since her arrival, the Angel had disrupted the Penguin's quiet life at the Apartment. Usually during the day he had the place completely to himself. Then came Arael and the fight for dominance of the television, something he was routinely failing at.

Now, with a little well placed ice, his revenge would be complete.

He started to raise his flipper, preparing to let the ice slid down Arael's back when………..

"Think very wisely before you do that."

Pen Pen turned his head and came face to face with Arael. The Angel's eyes were open, and glowing a very bright red.

The penguin was so startled, he dropped the ice from his flipper. But the ice never hit the floor.

Pen Pen's beak dropped in shock as the ice floated before him. He then took off for the safety of his freezer. He slammed the door closed just as the ice crashed into it. Misato came running out into the living room, just in time to see the red glow fade from Arael's eyes.

"Wha…..?" she began.

"My powers." Arael said, "They're back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari waited patiently as Ritsuko typed the final commands into the terminal. She then turned and faced him.

"She's ready."

The Commander nodded, then approached the tube of LCL. The fluid was already draining out of the cylinder, allowing the person within to rest upon her feet. As soon as all traces of the LCL had vanished, Gendo opened the cylinder.

The blue haired girl within slowly opened her red eyes and blinked at him.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I am Rei Ayanami." The girl replied.

"Your designation?"

"I am the First Child." She replied. She then frowned, "I am the pilot of Eva Unit 00, I think."

"You think?" The Commander asked, curious.

"I'm not sure." Rei replied, her frown increasing. "I think……I might be the Third."

The Commander nodded, then indicated Ritsuko.

"Dr. Akagi will brief you on current events. I will meet with you later."

"Yes sir."

The Commander looked at Ritsuko, before turning and leaving the room. Ritsuko glared at the form of the Commander, even after he had left and the door had closed.

"Is my purpose the same?"

Ritsuko turned and looked at Rei.

"Your purpose?" she asked, slightly startled.

"To defeat the Angels." Rei replied, "And to initiate…….."

"Rei." Ritsuko interrupted, "Do you remember Shinji?"

Rei frowned.

"Pilot Ikari?" she asked

"What about Asuka?"

"Pilot Sohryu?"

"And then there is Arial."

Rei blinked, "Arael?"

Ritsuko smiled. Rei had spoken the name of the Angel correctly, not the false name they had given her to hide her from NERV.

"Yes," Ritsuko replied, "Wouldn't you like to see them again?"

"I….."Rei hesitated, "I am to meet the Commander……."

"It would only be for a moment." Ritsuko said, "Then I'll have you back here to see the Commander."

"I……Yes Ma'am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikari's gone." Asuka mumbled from the corner of her darkened room.

"She's only moved to Tokyo-2." Arael replied from where she sat on the floor, almost in front of Asuka. "She's a train ride away."

"But she's gone."

"So are Kensuke and Touji." Arael pointed out.

"…..don't care about those stooges……."

"Shinji does."

"…..don't care about the baka……."

Arael sighed.

"What about Misa……."

"No one cares about me." Asuka snapped, "I'm worthless. I can't even pilot my Eva."

"Asuka." Arael said softly, "…..I care."

"You're the only one that does."

"They all care Asuka……."

"Then why did they leave? Mother, Kaji, Hikari……." Asuka put her face into her arms. "Even you'll leave one day…….."

Arael was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Arael?" came Misato's voice, "Ritsuko needs to see you."

"Just a minute." Arael turned back to Asuka. "I know that I will leave here someday. But it doesn't mean I can't come back and see you. You will always be apart of me now. I can never forget you."

Arael stood up and left the room, leaving Asuka alone in the darkness with her thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato and Ritsuko stared in wonder at the scene before them. Rei and Arael were sitting cross legged in front of each other. Both had their hands out, their palms barely touching. Rei had blank expression on her face, one that Misato knew from her first few interactions with the child. Arael seemed to be in deep concentration. Every now and then, her eyes would just barely open, revealing a glow coming from them.

Shinji wondered out into the living room upon this scene. He blinked when he saw Rei.

"Rei?" he asked, starting towards her. He was held back by Ritsuko.

"Hold on." She said, "Don't disturb them."

"What's going on?" Shinji asked, "What is Arael doing to Rei?"

"This goes back to when I told you about Rei's origins." Ritsuko explained, "And a little about Arael's…..history."

Shinji frowned and looked at Misato.

"Don't look at me." The Major said, "She already explained it to me and I didn't understand any of it."

Ritsuko rolled her eyes.

"Basically," Ritsuko said, glaring at Misato, "Arael's form of attack involved the mind, pulling out memories and such. Because of the way she was defeated, she was left with Asuka's memories." Ritsuko indicated Rei. "When Rei dies, the next clone is activated. The clones have her memories up to a point, but they are usually jumbled, sometimes lost altogether. She remembers a few basic things, but not specific ones. With Arael's help, we're trying to fix that."

Shinji looked at the Doctor.

"How is Arael helping?"

"Using the equipment at the lab, we 'synced' Rei with Arael, long enough for all of Rei's memories to go into Arael's mind, or a section of it. She is now……well syncing with Rei and returning those memories."

"So Arael had all of Rei's memories in her head."

"Among other things." Ritsuko stated, "Arael really didn't tell me much afterward."

"That explains the headaches she's been having." Misato muttered.

"Most likely." Ritsuko looked back at Rei and Arael. "Maybe Rei will be more open about it then…."

Rei's head suddenly jerked upward and her eyes opened wide. Arael opened her eyes and blinked several times, looking rather confused. Rei lowered her head, then looked around. When her eyes found Shinji, she leaped to her feet and grabbed him in a hug.

"I did not believe I would see you again." Rei said softly.

"Rei?" Shinji asked, "Is it really you?"

"Yes." Rei replied, "I am me. I am no one else."

"Sounds like Rei to me." Misato said, "I need a beer."

Ritsuko was already kneeling down next to Arael.

"You alright?"

"No." Arael murmured, "I think I'm scarred for life."

"What do you mean?"

Arael turned and pointed at Rei.

"That Rei is far more………..perverted then mine!"

Ritsuko blinked. Shinji looked at the Angel, a look of confusion on his face, while Rei began to blush.

"Dare I ask?" Ritsuko said.

"Whatever you do," Arael stated, "Do NOT put them into a plug together."

"Why not?"

"Apparently someone wants to find out if LCL makes a good lubricant."

Ritsuko paled, then turned to see Shinji giving a very red Rei a strange look.

"It's always the quiet ones……." She murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Shinji had made a huge dinner, celebrating Rei's 'return'. But one chair remained empty. Before fixing a plate for herself, Arael assembled one for the person who was missing, then carried it down into the hall. She paused before the closed door.

"Asuka." She said softly, "I have food here."

"Not hungry." Came the reply.

Arael closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. She then reached out and opened the door, entered, and quickly closed it behind her. The room was just as she'd left it hours before. Still dark, with the one lone figure still huddled in the corner.

"You have to eat Asuka." Arael said softly, "How else are you going to be strong enough to pilot the Eva?"

"I CAN'T PILOT IT!!" Asuka shouted, glaring at Arael, "It doesn't WORK!!!"

"So you're giving up?" Arael snapped back, "That doesn't sound like the Asuka I know."

Asuka's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not YOUR Asuka!" she hissed.

"No," Arael said, "You're not. But that's not what I meant. Did you or did you not fail, against the Seventh Angel?"

"Yes." Asuka shifted slightly.

"And didn't you, initially, fail to synchronize with Shinji?"

"Yeah."

"Did you give up then?"

"That was different." Asuka grumbled, shifting uncomfortably under Arael's gaze.

"How is it different?" Arael asked. She then continued before Asuka could respond. "I'll tell you what is different. You're afraid."

Asuka snapped her head up and stared at the Angel.

"Shut up."

"You are afraid of getting hurt, by the Angels, by the Eva, by…."

"Shut up." Asuka hissed.

"……Shinji."

"Shut up."

"…and Rei."

"That doll has nothing to do with this!" Asuka growled.

"She took Shinji from you." Arael said, "…and then saved you. So she's the better pilot."

"SHUT UP!!!" Asuka shouted as she leaped at Arael.

The two crashed to the floor, the plate of food sailing across the room. Asuka wrapped her hands around Arael's throat.

"You bitch!" she hissed, "Die!"

Arael struggled to pull Asuka's hands from her neck, but the child was too fired up with anger and hate.

That left only one option.

Asuka's hate filled eyes stared down at the Angel's face as she choked the life from her. Suddenly something changed. The air seemed to crackle with static electricity. Arael's eyes, which had closed as she struggled to remove Asuka's hands, snapped open, glowing a bright red.

Asuka froze, stunned at the sight. The next thing she knew, she was sitting dazed against the far wall, pain shooting all along her back. She looked over to see Arael on her knees, coughing as her lungs refilled with air. It was only then that Asuka realized what she had done.

"Arael! Mien Gott! I…I….."

"I guess there's still fight in you." Arael said between coughs. She slowly rose to her feet, then held out her hand to Asuka. "Welcome back."

"But I…..I…" Asuka said, staring at the outstretched hand.

"I know you didn't mean it."

"How….how can you….be so….."

"Forgiving?" Arael asked, "I suppose being around Goddesses has rubbed off on me."

Asuka hesitantly reached out and took Arael's hand. The Angel pulled the Child up to her feet, then into a hug.

"I know you think everyone is leaving you," Arael whispered, "but we're not. We'll always be there for you if you let us."

Asuka wrapped her arms around Arael and sniffed.

"But Kaji, and Momma……"

"…are still with you," Arael said softly, "…in your heart."

Asuka sniffed again, then let out a slight chuckle.

"That sounds so sappy."

Arael smiled.

"I guess that rubbed off on me as well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji and Rei walked along the streets of Tokyo-3 back towards Rei's apartment.

"You know you could have stayed at Misato's." Shinji said.

"I doubt Pilot Sohryu would appreciate my presence." Rei replied.

Shinji reluctantly agreed. Though Asuka had finally left her room, she'd still been sending Rei dirty looks. For the most part, she kept near Arael, the only person who really seemed to be on Asuka's good side at the moment.

They reached Rei's apartment a bit later. To Shinji's surprise, instead of simply saying good night, Rei had leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She then smiled before vanishing into her apartment.

Shinji stood there, staring blankly at the door, his hand feeling the spot on his cheek which Rei had just kissed.

"Just what did she see in Arael's head?" Shinji murmured.

He turned and began walking, lost in thoughts of Rei, the kiss, and just Arael had meant by Rei's perverted thoughts.

Somehow, he found himself standing beside the crater created when Unit 00 had exploded. It had filled with water, creating yet another lake. Shinji thought idly about the last time a crater had been made. Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki had muttered about the cost of changing the maps.

As he stood there, Shinji heard the sound of someone humming. He turned to see a grey haired teen, about his age, sitting on the ruin of a wall. Shinji walked over, wondering who this person was.

As Shinji approached, the other teen turned his head and glanced at Shinji. The Third Child stumbled in surprise. This boy had the same red eyes as Rei and Arael, and then the grey hair……..

….was he a clone like Rei?

"Beethoven's 9th symphony." The teen said, "A wonderful work created by a most interesting Lilim. Do you know it?"

Shinji frowned slightly.

"Eh?"

"The song." the boy replied, smiling, "Some call it the 'Ode to Joy'. An apt name don't you agree Shinji Ikari?"

"I suppose." Shinji replied. He was thrown completely off by the smile, as well as the fact the teen knew his name.. The teen gave him the same feeling he had when he was around Rei, but emotionally he was more like Arael. "Who are you?"

"Pardon me," the teen said, "I am Kaworu Nagisa."

"I am the Fifth Child."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael sat up straight and looked around. Beside her on the couch, Asuka looked at the Angel strangely.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure……" Arael replied with a frown. "I just felt…..it……I can't really describe it. But it's not good."

"Hope whatever it is doesn't get the Baka." Asuka said before returning her attention to the TV.

Arael remained alert for a moment longer, before settling back into a more comfortable position. She resumed watching TV, but in the back of her mind, alarms were going off like mad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Fifth Child?" Shinji asked, "But we haven't gotten another Eva."

"I believe I've been assigned Unit 02." Kaworu stated.

"But that's Asuka's Eva!" Shinji shouted, shocked.

"The Second Child?" Kaworu asked, "I assumed she was incapacitated."

"She's fine!" Shinji snapped.

"My apologies." Kaworu said with a bow, "But from what Commander Ikari told me, I was to understand she was no longer able to pilot."

"The Commander." Shinji grumbled, "You'll find that he cares little about the pilots."

"Why should he? He has the welfare of the entire planet to be concerned with." Kaworu said, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, do they not?"

"I suppose….." Shinji reluctantly agreed.

"Well," Kaworu hopped down from the ruins, "I shall see you again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Shinji asked, blinking.

"Of course." Kaworu replied, "We have a sync test." He then turned and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me you're kidding."

Ritsuko sighed into the phone.

"I wish I was." She replied to Misato. "I didn't know he was even here until the Commander called me into his office and informed me of the sync test tomorrow."

"What about Asuka?"

"As of fifteen hundred hours today, Asuka is no longer a part of NERV."

"That's bullshit Rits and you know it!"

"I know that!" Ritsuko snapped back, "But I can't do a damn thing about it. Asuka has a string of failed Sync tests, and then her failure to move Unit 02 during the Sixteenth Angel's attack. The Commander made his decision."

"If we could give her another chance…" Misato began.

"I already tried that track." Ritsuko said sadly, "But the Commander wouldn't hear of it." She then sighed. "I'm sorry Misato."

"Yeah, me too." Misato hung up the phone and glanced into the living room. Asuka was still deeply engrossed in the TV show, Arael sitting beside her.

"No time like the present….." Misato murmured. She walked out into the living room and knelt down in front of the couch.

"Asuka," Misato said, "We need to talk….."

"What about?" Asuka replied, still staring at the TV.

Arael glanced over and noticed the serious look on Misato's face. Suddenly the TV lost Arael's interest.

'At least someone's paying attention.' Misato thought.

"Asuka, I just got off the phone with Ritsuko."

"What did she want?"

"The Fifth Child arrived today."

Asuka turned her head.

"When did we get another Eva?" she asked, "And why aren't they giving it to Wondergirl?"

"We didn't get another Eva." Misato replied.

"Well then what is he……" Asuka's eyes went wide. "No way. No fucking way Misato!"

"I'm sorry Asuka." Misato said, "The Commander assigned him to Unit 02."

"But that's MY Eva!!" Asuka shouted, leaping to her feet. "You can't do this to me!!!!!"

"Asuka." Misato said, her voice very soft now.

Asuka and Arael both could tell from her tone that whatever Misato was about to say was far worse then what they had already heard.

"You…..are no longer a part of NERV."

Asuka's jaw dropped.

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT!!!!!!" She screamed, "I'M THE SECOND CHILD!!!! I'M THE DESIGNATED PILOT OF UNIT 02!!!!!"

"Not anymore according to the Commander."

"THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!" Asuka swore. She leaped to her feet and stormed out of the living room. Her door slammed close a moment later.

"Well that went well." Misato said.

"Sure it did." Arael said, rising to her feet. "Now I get to do damage control." She headed for the kitchen.

"But Asuka is that way." Misato said, pointing towards the hallway.

"I'm not going in unarmed." Arael replied, "I'm going in with what every girl needs in times of distress."

"A man?"

"Chocolate ice cream." Arael then vanished into the kitchen.

Misato rose to her feet and was starting to follow when she heard Shinji enter the front door.

"Hey Misato." Shinji said as he entered the living room.

"Have a nice walk with Rei?" Misato asked, preparing herself for a bit of teasing. She needed something to lift her mood.

"Yeah." Shinji replied, "Then I ran into the Fifth Child."

Misato's smile faded.

So much for teasing.

"You met him huh?"

Shinji nodded. "Why are they giving him Asuka's Eva?"

"I really don't know." Misato said, "But considering her abysmal sync tests……..We should have seen it coming."

"I suppose." Shinji agreed, "But I still don't like it."

"Neither do I, but we aren't in charge." Misato sighed. "So what's he like?"

"Kinda strange." Shinji said, frowning, "He kinda reminds me of Rei and Arael."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's got red eyes, grey hair……" Shinji scratched his head. "He was talking about music, and said something about Lilims….."

CRASH!!!!!!!!!

Misato and Shinji turned their heads to see Arael standing just in the kitchen. Her face was full of complete shock. Her hands were held out, but now empty as the bowls of ice cream they once held lay shattered on the floor.

Suddenly she had Shinji by the shoulders and her shock had been replaced by anger.

"Where did you hear that word?!?!?!" She shouted, "Tell me!!!!!!"

"I….I…I…heard it from the Fifth Child." Shinji stuttered, "Why?"

"What is the Fifth Child's name?!!" Arael demanded.

"Kaworu Nagisa."

Arael slowly backed away, lowering her hands from Shinji.

"What is it?" Misato asked.

"Kaworu Nagisa….." Arael murmured.

"What about him?"

"He's…….Tabris."

"Tabris?" Shinji asked, "Who's that?"

Arael abruptly sat down on the floor, a dazed look on her face.

"Tabris is the Seventeenth Angel."


	10. Chapter 9 Blinded by faith, I couldn't

Chapter 9 - _Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear, All the whispers, The warning's so clear_

"Nagisa is the Seventeenth?" Misato asked, "Are you sure?"

"Is Gendo Rukobungi an asshole?" Arael replied, "Yes I'm sure."

"Rukobungi?"

"His name before he married Yui Ikari." Arael replied, "I refuse to call him an Ikari."

Misato looked over at Shinji, who seemed lost in thought.

"Nagisa kinda reminds me of you and Rei." Shinji said slowly, "Could he possibly be on our side then?"

"I highly doubt that." Arael replied, her eyes narrowing.

"But isn't it possible?" Shinji said, "Even you said things were different here then you remembered. You even said the Fifth Child was found before the Thirteenth."

"Yeah, I did." Arael said, her face softening slightly.

"So is this really the Seventeenth?" Shinji asked, "Maybe he's just a hybrid, like Rei."

"Kaworu Nagisa was a NERV Lieutenant in my universe." Arael stated, "He was Tabris, the Seventeenth Angel. He infiltrated NERV, before going after Adam."

"And you know this because?"

"He told me."

Shinji crossed his arms.

"When?"

"After we were brought back. Each of us discussed what had happened. Then we decided to return to the Heavens."

"If he is an Angel," Shinji began, "Couldn't he be given the same chance as you?"

"Pardon?"

"You have no desire to create Third Impact." Shinji explained, "What if Kaworu was given the same choice?"

"It's impossible."

"How would you know if it hasn't been tried?" Misato asked.

Arael stared at Shinji and Misato in shock.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" She exclaimed, "Tabris WILL attack! He WILL go after Adam with Unit 02. You won't be able to change his mind." That said, she whirled about and stormed off to the bedroom she shared with Asuka. The sound of a door slamming soon met their ears.

"You think Asuka's rubbing off on her too much?" Misato asked.

"I don't know." Shinji replied, "I do know she's rather ticked at us."

"Yeah." Misato glanced at Shinji. "You think she's right?"

Shinji shrugged. "If Kaworu is like Rei, then all he's had is a purpose. Rei for whatever Father wanted her to do. If he's shown there are other things out there, maybe he'll see he has more then a single purpose."

"Sounds like a big if Shinji." Misato replied, "What if you fail?"

Shinji frowned, then looked out towards the balcony window.

"He's human, at least as human as Rei. And I don't want to hurt anyone."

Shinji turned and headed off towards his room, leaving Misato alone.

She let out a sigh.

"You may be asking for the impossible Shinji."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato stared blankly at the display screens three days later. Each screen showed an image of the First, Third, and Fifth child, sitting in their test plugs.

"You alright?"

Misato glanced over at Ritsuko.

"Not really."

"And what conflict has arisen in Katsuragi land this time?" Ritsuko asked with a smirk.

"Arael and Asuka have pretty much closed themselves off to me and Shinji." Misato replied with a sigh.

"I can understand Asuka being mad, but what did you do to Arael?"

"Arael is convinced that Kaworu is an Angel." She glanced at the Doctor, "Specifically the Seventeenth."

"And Shinji….."

"Believes Kaworu is like Rei, and his mind can be changed if he is an Angel."

"In a way," Ritsuko said slowly, "They both are right."

Misato frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ritsuko pointed at the sync levels. "For a beginner, his sync level has remained a constant 85 percent. And it gets worse….."

"Worse?" Misato asked, confused.

"We didn't change the core in Unit 02. It's using Asuka's old data still."

Misato blinked. "Isn't that impossible?"

"Yes. It is." Ritsuko turned and looked out into the test chamber. "We've lowered the plug depth as much as we dared, yet his level remains the same. It's almost like he's controlling it."

"Can't Rei?"

"No." Ritsuko replied, "She's still hovering in the high sixties."

Misato turned and looked back at the image of the Fifth Child.

"So is he an Angel?" she asked.

"That's the one hundred million yen question now isn't it?" Ritsuko said, "I tried to bring him in for a physical, but it was canceled on the Commander's orders."

"The Commander?" Misato asked, her eyes narrowing.

Ritsuko nodded. "The head asshole himself."

Misato looked out into the test chamber.

"Any way you can run the tests without him knowing?"

"No."

"Great. So all we have is Arael's word vs. Nagisa."

Ritsuko shrugged. "Arael's word has been good so far."

"Not from Shinji's view." Misato replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why put her through these tests?" Fuyutsuki asked as he sat across the board from the Commander. "We don't even have an Eva for her."

"Appearances must be up held." Gendo replied. He moved a piece on the board.

"She seems to have fully recovered her memories." Fuyutsuki noted as he looked at the board.

"There was always a chance of that happening." The Commander stated, "The Scenario was made with that possibility in mind."

Fuyutsuki moved a piece. "There's still the matter of that other Angel. SEELE still wants to know about it."

The Commander frowned. "There is little to tell them. They know as much as we do."

"Doesn't it bother you though?" Fuyutsuki asked, "We've seen nor heard anything from it. The Magi have performed scan after scan and found nothing, not even a blue blood pattern."

"The Angel was difficult to detect to begin with." The Commander stated. He moved a piece. "However, considering her origins, her presence may not affect the Scenario."

"And if it does?"

"Steps will be taken."

"I see." Fuyutsuki looked at the board a moment, then moved a single piece.

"Checkmate."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is not the same." Rei said as she, Shinji, and Kaworu walked up to the briefing room after the Sync Tests.

"What do you mean Rei?" Shinji asked.

"The locker room was too quiet."

Shinji let out a slight chuckle. He knew exactly what she meant, and had to agree.

"I miss Asuka too Rei." Shinji said.

"The Second Child?" Rei and Shinji glanced over at Kaworu.

"I was unaware she was still in town." He added.

"Why would she leave?" Shinji asked.

"She has no purpose here." Kaworu stated, "As such, she should not remain here."

"You will find Pilot Sohryu does as she wants." Rei said.

"But she is no longer a pilot." Kaworu pointed out.

"Everyone that knows her and cares for her are here." Shinji stated firmly.

Kaworu raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

They reached an intersection. Rei and Shinji immediately turned left, while Kaworu went right.

"Umm Nagisa?" Shinji called out, "The exit's this way."

"The NERV cafeteria is this way however." Kaworu replied.

Shinji blinked. "You eat the cafeteria food?"

"I admit, it is rather distasteful." Kaworu said, his face one of disgust. "But when one lives on base, one must use the facilities available."

Shinji glanced over at Rei. She immediately knew what he was thinking.

"You know they may not agree to his presence." She said softly.

"He is a pilot." Shinji replied, "Besides, if he doesn't come, he's condemned to the cafeteria food."

Rei visibly winced. "Very well."

"Nagisa!" Shinji called out, "How would you like a home cooked meal?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baka Shinji is bringing someone home for dinner?" Asuka asked as she helped Arael in the kitchen.

"That's what Rei said." Arael replied, "But she sounded kinda funny."

"That's Wondergirl for you."

Arael turned and frowned at Asuka.

"I thought you were going to cut that out."

"I said I would if I got to call you Wondermommy."

Arael cringed. "Alright, Wondergirl it is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure your roommates will not mind?" Kaworu asked as the three approached the Apartment building.

"Misato won't be there." Shinji said, "She has to stay late at NERV. As for her cousin and Asuka………."

"Do not make eye contact with them." Rei stated.

Kaworu and Shinji both blinked.

"Why should I not make I contact?" Kaworu asked.

"Because they will burn a hole through you."

"Errr…."

"She's means they might be annoyed with you." Shinji explained.

"Why would the Major's cousin be annoyed with me?"

Rei smiled. Though he had seen her smile before, Shinji thought this smile was the creepiest he'd ever seen on Rei.

"You will see." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many settings?"

"Four. Misato has to work late."

"Meh, probably going to hit every bar on the way home."

"Probably."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the three approached the apartment, Rei turned her head slightly to keep an eye on Kaworu, who was walking just a bit behind them. From prior experience, she knew she could feel the presence of Arael just as they stepped onto the sidewalk before the apartment. And of course, Arael felt the same.

She was curious to see what Kaworu's reaction was. A pity she couldn't warn Arael……

Just a few more steps……..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael lifted her head up.

"They're here." She said. She started to carry a plate out to the table.

"I wish you'd stop doing that." Asuka grumbled, "It freaks me out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaworu stepped onto the sidewalk. Rei knew immediately when he felt Arael. The smile that was on Kaworu's face vanished immediately, replaced by a look of shock.

Oh……and he stumbled, falling flat on his face.

'I believe that is what they call 'icing on the cake.' Rei thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CRASH!!!!!

Asuka's head snapped around to see what had happened.

Arael was standing, frozen in place over a shattered plate.

"Are you alright?" Asuka asked, "What hap…"

"He's here." Arael stated.

"You already said Shinji was here."

"Not Shinji." Arael said, turning her head to look at Arael.

"Tabris."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're home!" Shinji called out as he led Rei and Kaworu inside. Kaworu was rubbing his forehead where it bounced off the pavement. Rei just kept smiling at the Fifth Child's misfortune.

"Yeah whatever." Came Asuka's voice.

Kaworu followed Shinji and Rei around the corner into the living room. There, Asuka had flopped down on the couch and was flipping through channels.

"Asuka," Shinji said, "This is Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth….."

Asuka stood up and glared at Kaworu.

"Look you!" she growled, "Don't get too comfortable in MY Eva. I expect to be back in it in soon!"

"Of course." Kaworu replied.

"Where is Arial?" Shinji asked.

"Here." Arael stepped out from the kitchen.

Kaworu blinked. Looking at her, he could see her dark purple hair, brown eyes, and apparently she was pregnant. But the Angel part of him called out, telling him that this was indeed one of his brethren. But then why was she here? He was to be the last Messenger, the final Angel to attack and defeat humanity. Something wasn't right here.

"Arial Katsuragi." Arael stated, her voice flat and emotionless, staring at Kaworu.

"Kaworu Nagisa." Kaworu replied, staring back.

Shinji looked back and forth between the two. A part of him was wondering if this had been a good idea.

Rei kept looking back and forth between Kaworu and Arael. She could feel sadness radiating off of Arael, as well as a bit of disappointment. Kaworu though…… seemed to be confused as to why Arael was there.

Asuka wasn't paying total attention to the stare down. She instead reached out for the remote. Just as her fingers reached it, a spark of static energy went off.

"OW!" Asuka shouted, grabbing her hand.

Arael immediately turned and headed towards Asuka.

Shinji let out a sigh of relief, while Rei seemed, disappointed that nothing happened.

Kaworu remained confused.

After seeing that Asuka was fine, Arael gave one final look at Kaworu, before looking at the others.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She then turned and went into the kitchen.

"Come on Nagisa." Shinji said, glad Arael had left the room. "Lets see what's on the TV."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a mildly hostile event. Asuka and Arael both glared at Kaworu. One for taking her Eva, the other for being an Angel. Shinji brought it upon himself to have pleasant conversation with Kaworu, with Rei joining in periodically.

Soon dinner was over. Asuka had left for her room. Shinji and Rei cleared the table and began to wash the dishes. Arael had started to follow Asuka, when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Kaworu standing beside her. He nodded towards the balcony. The two walked out onto the balcony. Arael immediately walked to the railing. As soon as the door closed, Kaworu spoke.

"I know what you seem to be," he said, "But it is impossible."

"And what do I seem to be?" Arael asked.

"One of the Seventeen Messengers of Heaven."

"Arael, the Fifteenth. At your service."

Kaworu frowned.

"You were destroyed some time ago."

"Things are not always as they seem, Tabris….."

Kaworu's frown deepened.

"You know."

"I do." Arael replied, "And so do the Pilot's, their Major, and Doctor."

"My trial has yet to happen!" Kaworu said sternly, "You should not have interfered!"

"Tough."

Kaworu paced about the balcony a moment. Then he whirled on Arael.

"Why have you done this?"

"I am not of this time and place." Arael stated, "I am from a different universe, and time."

"One where we were reunited with Father?"

"No."

"Then….."

"I was defeated." Arael pointed through the window at Rei. "I was recreated, much like her and your present form."

"But why do you side with the Lilim?" Kaowru asked.

"My Brothers and I, we fought and lost. Adam was defeated, Lilith gone. The Mortals won, at least those that would prefer humanity to remain separate. After my return, I ended up befriending those very Mortals that defeated me."

"Your appearance?"

"I am 'undercover'." Arael explained, "I was discovered and brought to NERV. Mortals freed me, the same ones I came to know so many years from now."

"And the child?"

Arael placed a hand on her stomach.

"Much has changed." She said.

"So much that you carry a lilim within you?"

Arael turned and glared at Kaworu.

"What I do is not any concern of yours!"

"Perhaps, but what of Father? You leave him at the mercy of the Lilim? Do you not hear his call?"

"I answered that call long ago." Arael replied, "I no longer consider Adam to be my father."

"Indeed." Kaworu replied, "Will you allow the prophecies to be played out?"

Arael narrowed her eyes.

"It will be a cold day in Hell before I let anything happen to them." She growled.

"I see." Kaworu replied, "Then there is nothing more to say."

He turned and started towards the balcony door.

"You will find…." Arael said, freezing Kaworu in place, "…that you completely underestimate these mortals."

Kaworu looked back at her.

"How so?"

"They are far stronger then we were led to believe."

"I doubt that."

Arial sighed, "You know you don't have to do this. You are the Angel of Free Will. If you go after Adam, you will be defeated."

"You've been living with the Lilim too long." Kaworu stated, "It has clouded your judgment."

Arael watched as he went into the kitchen and talked to Shinji. He then turned and left completely. She moved to the railing and watched as his shape became a distant object on the street below.

"I have lived with them too long." She murmured, "But it has only helped me, not hindered."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaworu walked silently to the place where he had first met Third and First Children. He hopped up onto one of the ruins and looked out across the lake. After several moments, a hidden transmitter was activated. Suddenly Kaworu was surrounded by twelve monoliths.

"Report." The one labels SEELE 01 ordered.

"Contact has been made with the Children." Kaworu stated.

"And?"

"There is a relationship between the First and Third. They seem……. happy."

"The Scenario calls for a different mindset in the Third." SEELE 04 said, "He must be made to accept Instrumentality."

"Indeed." SEELE 01 replied, "How go your efforts in this?"

"There is a slight……..snag." Kaworu replied, "It seems the reports of another Angel…… were true."

"WHAT!?!?!" the Monoliths shouted.

"No other Angel's should be alive!" SEELE 06 cried out, "The Scenario is clear in this!"

"Ikari hid this from us." SEELE 10 growled, "This effects everything!"

"Silence!" SEELE 01 shouted, "What of this Angel?"

"The Angel is apparently from another time and place." Kaworu explained, "She is that place's Fifteenth."

"The 'Vision of God'?" SEELE 03 said.

"Do you know how the Fifteenth survived in that world?" SEELE 01 asked.

"Her current form is a creation, like mine." Kaworu replied.

"Such things were deemed possible." SEELE 04 confirmed.

"The Fifteenth must be eliminated." SEELE 02 stated.

"That will prove difficult." Kaworu said, "She is unusually strong. And there is also another factor."

"And that is?"

"She is with child."

The monoliths went silent.

"Is it the Thirds?" SEELE 01 asked, "Or perhaps, even Ikari's?"

"I doubt it is the Third's. I doubt further that it is the Commander's given her attitude towards him."

"This is most inconvenient." SEELE 01 murmured, "An Angel with a child? It could affect everything."

"What is her location?" SEELE 06 asked.

"She resides with the Children and Major Katsuragi."

"You still roam free. Has it shared anything with them?"

"I believe she has." Kaworu confirmed, "But those that are in a position to do anything, have not."

"Very well." SEELE 01 stated, "Continue as planned. And beware the Fifteenth."

Kaworu nodded, then he and the scenery vanished, leaving a darkened room with only the monoliths visible.

"The Fifth Child shall carry out his task, and be defeated." SEELE 01 said, "Then, we shall send in the JSSDF to take NERV."

"What of the Fifteenth?" SEELE 09 asked.

"It is still a threat." SEELE 10 added, "I doubt it will stand by and allow us to complete instrumentality."

"A force will be sent to eliminate it at the beginning of our attack." SEELE 01 replied, "There is only so much an Angel can do while in human form."

"Until the next appointed time…….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's an obnoxious, stuck up, twit. Gott! It's like a male version of Wondergirl! Only HE smiles!"

Arael opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She turned her head slightly, bringing the ranting Asuka into view.

"Tell me how you really feel Asuka." Arael said, "Because I really don't know."

Asuka looked at the Angel and frowned.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yes."

Asuka laid back and crossed her arms.

"Ok, maybe I have been talking about the Wonderboy a bit too long."

"Only for the past three hours."

"Hey." Asuka turned and growled at Arael. "Aren't you suppose to be on MY side?"

"I am." Arael sighed, "It's……."

"Hormones?"

Arael narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

Asuka smirked. "Sure you will. Now spill."

"He is Tabris. He confirmed it as much out on the balcony."

"So why didn't you fry his ass?"

"Because that would probably take out most of the building." Arael pointed out, "And if I survived, NERV would know where I am."

"Oh." Asuka then frowned. "Hey."

"What?"

"How were you doing those other things then?"

"Eh?"

"The ice. The eye glowing……"

"Oh." Arael said, "That. It's……well…complicated."

"I'm a genius. Tell me."

"Basically," Arael said, "I was considered the weakest of the Angels."

"Could have fooled me." Asuka grumbled.

"I'm serious. I may have a very strong AT-Field, but that's only for defense. My attacks were rather…..limited. I could destroy the mind, and that was….it." Arael looked over at Asuka. "Since my…….return…. and subsequent events, I've learned to do more, without using an AT-Field. Thus my 'blue pattern' probably hasn't been seen by NERV."

"Probably?"

"Doctor Akagi hasn't mentioned it. Nor has Misato."

"True."

Silence plunged throughout the room. Only to be broken once more by Asuka.

"Arael?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko stared across the room into the tank holding the hundreds of Rei clones. All of them smiling and giggling at her. At one time, she hated Rei and what she represented.

Because of Rei, her mother had committed suicide. Because of Rei, Gendo didn't seem to love only her. And then the biggest of them all, Rei was Gendo's reminder of his wife.

But time had changed her, and Rei. Rei was no longer the emotionless doll she once was. Slowly, the child was changing and becoming a normal teenager.

'Well,' she thought, 'As normal as a teenager can be when they pilot a four hundred foot tall mecha.'

She liked what Rei was becoming. Having met Arael, Ritsuko felt that she was seeing what Rei would be like in the future.

She only hoped that she would be around to see that future.

"For Rei's future." Ritsuko said softly as she entered a command into a terminal.

Within seconds, the cloned Rei's began to disintegrate. Soon, all that was left of them was a pile of gore, laying at the bottom of the tank.

Ritsuko smiled as she heard the door behind her open. She turned to see Commander Ikari and Vice Commander Fuyutsuki standing there.

"Hello Gendo." She said, still smiling.

Ikari ignored her, instead, walking over to the tank. His eyes looked over the remains of the clones.

"Why?" he asked flatly.

"They were no longer needed." Ritsuko replied, "There's only one Angel left, but you let him walk free throughout NERV."

She leaned forward at Ikari.

"The emotionless doll has cut her strings." She said, "The puppetmaster has lost his control."

Ikari swung his hand out, slapping Ritsuko across the face. The Doctor fell to the floor.

"What's the matter Gendo?" Ritsuko asked from the floor, "Upset you can't replace her anymore?"

"Everything is replaceable." Ikari stated, "Even you." He snapped his fingers. From the door, two guards approached. They picked up Ritsuko and carried her away.

"You and I both know she will be hard to replace." Fuyutsuki said.

"Lieutenant Ibuki has worked with Akagi." Ikari replied, "She knows the theories and working of the Evas and the MAGI. While she isn't as intelligent as Akagi, she will suit our needs."

"And Rei?"

"When the time comes, she will obey me." Ikari replied, "It is her purpose after all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akagi is under arrest."

Misato blinked at the Vice Commander.

"For what?" she asked.

"She took it upon herself to destroy the Dummy Plug system."

"You mean….all the Rei clones are……"

Fuyutsuki nodded.

"I would appreciate it if you would inform your 'cousin' of these events."

"Of course." Misato replied, "What about Nagisa?"

Fuyutsuki sighed. "Unfortunately, there is very little we can do in regards to him. All we can do is watch, and wait."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka was softly snoring, having gone to sleep just under and hour before. Arael, however, was wide awake. She'd been about to drift off, when she heard screams. She'd sat up immediately, and had started to turn towards Asuka when she recognized the voice.

It was Rei's, but….not.

Then a cold feeling filled her chest as she realized just what it was. The Dummy plugs, the clones, that was the source of the screams.

"They're gone." She whispered. She slowly rose to her feet and walked out of the room.

Stepping out onto the balcony, she looked out into the night sky.

"When will you strike Tabris?" she asked the stars.

But they did not answer her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days went by.

Misato was starting to get worried. Arael was acting very strangely, like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and land hard. In some ways, Misato could understand what the Angel was feeling. She'd been trying to visit Ritsuko, but each time she had been denied.

Commander's orders.

Not even Fuyutsuki could get her in. The sync tests had continued, though under Maya's observation. Kaworu continued to excel and hold his sync at high levels. Shinji also remained high.

"Well?" Misato asked, "How are they?"

"Doing well." Maya replied. She then looked over at the Major. "Major?"

"Yes Maya?"

"Sempai left some strange notes." She said, "Something about a Lazarus project?"

Misato blinked.

"Oh?"

"Well, I thought you'd be the one to ask." Maya explained, "You and she talked a lot during the tests."

"I'm sorry Maya." Misato lied, "But I really don't know anything about a Project Lazarus."

Maya eyed the Major curiously, then returned her gaze to the displays.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another sync test completed." Shinji groaned, sitting in his plug suit with his back against the locker, "I think I'm getting a orange tint from the LCL."

"Shinji." Kaworu said from where he was getting dressed. "The Major's cousin. What do you think of her?"

Shinji blinked and looked at Kaworu curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How would you describe her?"

Shinji frowned and looked at the floor for a moment, sorting his thoughts on how to talk about Arael without revealing what she was.

"Well," Shinji began, "She's pleasant and friendly, cares a lot about her friends and family. She's willing to do what it takes to protect those she loves."

"Even lie?" Kaworu asked.

"I don't know." Shinji replied, "I think…..she'd tell the truth, but within shades of grey."

"'Shades of grey'?"

"She wouldn't tell the whole truth." Shinji explained, "She'd hold back something if she'd thought the knowledge would hurt us."

"I see." Kaworu turned and stared at his locker.

"Why do you ask?"

"It seems," Kaworu said, "that Arael and I have more in common then I previously believed." Kaworu turned and left the locker room.

Shinji continued to lay back against the lockers.

"That was odd….." he muttered.

Suddenly he sat up straight.

Kaworu's last words ran through his head. He hadn't said 'Arial' he'd said Arael! The only way he could have know it is if Arael had told him, which seemed unlikely, or Kaworu was an………..

"MISATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaworu stared down at the coolant covering the body of Unit 02.

"We might be the same Arael," he said softly, "But unlike you, I still have a purpose to fulfill."

He turned and looked at Unit 02.

"It's time."

Unit 02 suddenly lurched upward, shattering it's restraints.

Kaworu stepped off the platform and floated, just as Unit 02 destroyed that as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PATTERN BLUE DETECTED!!!!" Aoba shouted, "In the Eva cage!"

"Unit 02 has activated!" Hyuga shouted out.

"Who's piloting Unit 02?" Misato asked.

"No one." Maya called back, "There is no plug inserted!"

"Then….. is Unit 02 the Angel?"

"Unknown!"

"Unit 01 is being readied for Launch!" Aoba called out.

"Shinji!" Misato turned to the screen, "Stop Unit 02 before it…."

"Misato, Kaworu's the Angel!"

"WHAT?!?!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael raised her head slightly. Asuka noticed.

"Don't tell me," Asuka said, "Shinji and Rei are home."

"No……" Arael murmured.

Asuka blinked.

"They aren't? Then what is it?"

"Tabris." Arael replied, "He's attacking."

The alarms then began to sound all over Tokyo-3.


	11. Chapter 10 I see the angels, I'll lead

Chapter 10 - _I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door, There is no escape now, No mercy no more_

"God dammit." Shinji swore as he moved his Eva towards the shaft that led down to Terminal Dogma, "God dammit, why didn't I listen?!"

"Shinji." Misato voice, "Don't blame yourself. We couldn't have known."

"She knew!" Shinji shouted back, "And I didn't believe her!"

He looked down and spotted Unit 02 descending. He pulled out his prog knife and leaped after it.

With a loud crash, Unit 01 collided with Unit 02, sending both tumbling down the shaft. Kaworu looked on in amusement.

"Watch that first step!" he called out as he continued to float down after the two giant mecha.

"Kaworu!" Shinji shouted as he fought Unit 02. He took a moment to glance up at the Angel. "You don't have to do this!"

"Ah, but I do." Kaworu replied, "Father calls out to me and I must answer his call."

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Shinji shouted as he jabbed his progressive knife into Unit 02's side. Unit 02 responded by attacking Unit 01 with it's own prog knife.

"Arael lives in peace with us! Why can't you?"

"Arael no longer hears Father's call. It is up to me to fulfill that duty."

"No!" Shinji tried to grab Kaworu. A hexagonal shield flared into existence, keeping Shinji's hand away.

"AT-Field?!?!"

"That which you call the AT-Field, is the Light of my Soul, into which no one may intrude. Now if you'll pardon me….."

Kaworu suddenly dropped downward.

"Wait!' Shinji shouted, "Kaworu!!!" Shinji tried to lunge his Eva after the Angel, but was stopped by Unit 02.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaworu floated before the massive door that led into Terminal Dogma. He glanced to the side and a panel flashed green. With a clack and a muted rumble, the massive doors slowly swung open to reveal the great white Angel on the cross, in the center of a room filled with LCL.

Kaworu floated out over the LCL towards the crucified Angel.

"And now father, we….." Kaworu blinked as he arrived near the head.

"What's this?" he asked out loud.

'You will find that you completely underestimate these mortals.' Arael's words repeated in his mind.

"This is Lilith!" he said in shock, floating backwards slightly. Then he felt it.

Another Light of the Soul, coming from somewhere above him, interfering with his control of Unit 02.

Kaworu turned, expecting to see Arael, and instead, finding Rei. The First Child stood on a platform far above the lake of LCL.

A loud crash came from behind him. Kaworu looked back to see Unit 02 laying on it's back in the LCL. defeated. Unit 01 raced forward and clamped it's right hand around Kaworu.

"It's over Kaworu." Shinji's voice came over the Eva's external speakers.

"Yes, it is." Kaworu agreed. "You must destroy me."

"What?!"

"Shinji, I am an Angel. I cannot rest until my task is completed, or I am dead. If I succeed, you will die. I would prefer you to live."

"But," Shinji stuttered, "….I…I..can't kill you. You're human!"

"Yes…and no…." Kaworu smiled, "It is my choice Shinji. I must die."

"But….."

"Tell Arael…..that she was right. Tell her….to be happy."

"I will."

"Good bye Shinji. May you live a long life……" Kaworu closed his eyes and waited.

Shinji closed his eyes. For several long moments he remained like that. Then, taking a deep breath, his hand twitched.

The Eva's fist closed with crushing force.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sat on the overlook, staring out across Tokyo-3. Upon leaving the Eva, he'd gone straight to the changing room, then left NERV before Misato could find him.

That had been hours ago.

During that time, his cell phone had rung several times. He'd ignored each call.

He'd been forced to fight, killed several of the Angels, and nearly killed his best friend. The Angels' deaths hadn't really bothered him, mostly because of their monstrous forms. He'd tried to quit piloting after almost killing Touji, but he'd been unable to leave when the Fourteenth Angel attacked. Now though…… Kaworu had been an Angel, but he had also been human. As Shinji had left the Eva cage, the Techs were already spraying the hand clean of the red blood.

"Hey."

Shinji turned his head. Standing behind him was Arael. He glanced around, but saw no one else. He looked back to the Angel.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

Arael walked over and sat down beside Shinji. She looked out across the city.

"You took me here once." She said, "Albeit five hundred years later. Said it was your favorite spot in Tokyo 3."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Misato's been screaming at Section 2 for losing you, again." Arael began, "Rei has been trying to call your cell phone." Arael looked at Shinji curiously. "Make sure you call her. She looked rather pissed you weren't answering."

"Asuka?"

"Annoyed you aren't around to make her dinner."

Shinji chuckled.

"Same old Asuka."

"Yeah."

The two sat in silence.

"Why are you here?" Shinji finally asked.

"In case you needed someone to talk to, or even yell at." Arael smirked. "I'm a married woman so you can't really do much else."

"Always teasing."

"Misato's rubbed off on me." Arael replied, "So…..want to talk?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Well there must be a reason you're up here, ignoring everyone."

Shinji sighed.

"I just wanted some time to myself."

"It's Kaworu isn't it?"

Shinji closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"You did nothing wrong Shinji." Arael said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I killed him."

"He chose his path." Arael replied, "Tabris was the Angel of Free Will. He chose to do this."

Shinji looked at Arael.

"He said he heard Adam's call and he was answering. Did he really have a choice?"

Arael went silent. She slowly looked out over the city.

"Did he really have a choice?" Shinji repeated, "Did you?"

"I knew of nothing else." Arael said softly, "I never spent time amongst mortals. When I awoke, all I knew was that Adam needed me to come to him." She looked back to Shinji. "Kaworu lived amongst mortals for sometime. He had a choice."

"He said you two were alike." Shinji said, "Because you both wouldn't tell us the whole truth."

"He was right. But he did so to hide his true self, I did so to protect you." Arael sighed, "It seems I failed miserably at it."

Shinji looked up at the sky. "What happens now?"

"Asuka asked me the same thing. I really don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"My Misato, Shinji, Asuka, Rei, even the Goddesses, they never really told me what happened after. I know there was a battle and stuff happened………" Arael looked up at the sky. "I thought about checking the main system, see what it could tell me, but……their faces……whenever I asked, they got this look in their faces that made me decide I didn't want to know." She looked down. "Sometimes the past is just the past and should be left alone."

"Oh." Shinji looked down at the ground.

"I do know what is going to happen in the next couple of minutes though."

Shinji looked back up. "What?"

"You are going to get up, escort me back to the apartment, where Misato will yell at you, followed by Asuka, and then Rei." Arael smirked, "Then Rei will get all kissy on you, and Asuka will get jealous, maybe join in…."

"THEY WILL NOT!!" Shinji shouted, rising to his feet.

"How do you know?" Arael asked, still smirking.

"You really have been hanging around Misato too much."

"How do you know I wasn't like this before?"

"Cuz you once told me you were like Rei."

"I did?" Arael frowned. "Hmm. Maybe it is the hormones then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later.

"It not working!" the speaker spat out, "Why won't it work?!?"

Misato reached over and pressed a button beside the speaker.

"Just give it time Asuka." Misato's finger lifted off the button. "Time is all she needs right?"

Maya shrugged. She and the Major were standing in the control room, looking out over the Eva cage. Unit 02 was the only Eva present as Asuka was under going her second activation test in the past two days.

"We don't even know why her sync dropped in the first place." Maya said, "It may be hours, days, or even never."

"Don't let her hear that." Misato grumbled, "I'll never hear the end of it."

Maya chuckled, then looked out at the Eva.

"How did Asuka get put back on the Pilot roster anyway?"

"I told Commander Ikari that we needed a back-up pilot to Shinji and Rei." Misato replied, "With Shinji being the only one who can use Unit 01, and Rei still not back in fighting form…….." Misato shrugged, "I told him it was better to try a former pilot, then to possibly get another that was an Angel."

"You told him THAT!?!?!" Maya asked, shocked.

"Yep."

"What did he do?"

"I think his sunglasses actually shifted down his nose."

"Wow." Maya and Misato snickered a moment.

"I'm glad the commanders aren't here." Maya said, "We'd be in a whole lot of trouble."

"Only if it was Ikari." Misato replied, "Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Some kind of meeting." Maya replied, "Where are Shinji and Rei?"

"Off in the upper levels somewhere." Misato said, "Probably smooching."

"Really?"

"They'd better be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were only partially right.

Rei and Shinji were sitting in an observation lounge, looking down on the Geo-Front.

And only talking.

"What was it like in her head?" Shinji asked.

"Different." Rei replied, "While her emotions seem to be in check, underneath, she is truly lost. She is constantly in fear of our rejection."

Shinji blinked, "Why would we reject her?"

"Partially because she is an Angel. She fears being thought of as a Monster." Rei explained, "In some ways, she is like me."

"You mean in being different from others."

Rei nodded. "Arael feels it to an extreme. She knows she is the only one left of her kind in her world. The Seventeenth affected her, though she hid it well."

"How did it affect her?"

Rei looked down at the table.

"Her Tabris was one of the few Angels she was close to. Though all were her brothers, Tabris was the one that took her under his wing as it were. When he was gone, she was lost." Rei looked back at Shinji. "She has since become close to you and your family, or at least that worlds version."

Shinji stared, "You saw my family?"

"Yes and I will not discuss it with you."

Shinji's head thudded on the table.

"Damn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The promised time has come." SEELE 01 stated.

It, and eleven other monoliths circled a desk were Commander Ikari sat with Fuyutsuki behind him.

"Without the Lance of Longinus," SEELE 01 continued, "complementation using Lilith is impossible. Our only hope is to proceed with EVA-01, Lilith's sole clone."

"A change from the original scenario... " Gendo pointed out.

"There have been many changes now." SEELE 05 snapped back.

"We have no intention of giving up our human forms simply to enter the Ark called Eva." SEELE 09 said.

"It is merely a rite of passage..." SEELE 12 added, "To bring about the rebirth in those who are imprisoned."

"The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth." SEELE 05 said.

"A sacrament to unite God, humans, and all other life forms in death." SEELE 04 continued.

"Death gives birth to nothing." Ikari pointed out.

"Then death is what you shall have." SEELE 01 replied.

One by one, the black monoliths disappear, leaving only Fuyutsuki and Ikari.

"That's that then." Fuyutsuki said, "They'll attack us anytime now."

" I know Professor," Ikari replied, "I know. We must ready ourselves."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pen Pen peered from behind a chair. Arael was sitting on the couch, her eyes barely open as she watched TV. The penguin darted it's eyes to the TV. The show currently on was a game show from the early 80s. Pen darted his eyes back to the Angel. Her eyes closed, only to open a second later, then slowly drift shut.

Pen Pen smiled….well…a penguin smile. It would only be a matter of time before the TV would be his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes sir." The Colonel in charge of the JSSDF replied as he listened to his orders over the headset. "Right away sir." He pulled off the headset and looked at his junior officers.

"Special Order A-801 has been issued." He stated, "For those of you who don't know, that just stripped NERV of all legal protection. They're ours now. All units proceed to attack positions!"

"Sir?" a Lieutenant asked, "What about those giant robots?"

"They'll be dealt with soon enough." He turned to another officer. "Alright Missile Command, put em in the dark!"

Within moments, a roar filled the air as rocket after rocket launched skyward from their launch vehicles. Each missile sought out a specific target programmed into his memory: the NERV sensor system.

Explosion after explosion echoed across Tokyo 3 as each of the missiles found it's mark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pen Pen jumped as the first explosion went off. The windows rattled with each additional explosion. He started to run towards his refrigerator, his flippers still attached to the TV remote.

Only the remote didn't follow him.

He slowly turned to see Arael glaring at him.

"WARK!" Pen let go of the remote and raced off.

"DON'T THINK I WON'T FORGET THIS!!!!" Arael shouted at the retreating penguin. She then got up and walked to the window.

"So it begins…." She murmured. She turned her head slightly, just enough to catch several black uniformed armed men enter the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Shinji asked as the sounds of explosions reached them.

"We are under attack." Rei replied.

"Angels?" Shinji asked.

"I do not know." Rei replied.

"I'm heading to my Eva." Shinji said, "You should go to Misato."

Rei nodded.

"Agreed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is going on?" Misato asked as she and Maya entered the command room.

Hyuga turned to face her.

"Tokyo-2 has just issued Special Order A-801."

Misato blinked. "801?"

"The abolishment of special legal protection for NERV and transfer of all command to the government of Japan. The MAGI are currently being hacked. Things aren't looking good.

Aoba spoke up. "Dr. Akagi has just begun protective countermeasures."

Misato turned and looked at Aoba in surprise. "Ritsuko?"

"Yes. Only two-and-a-half more minutes until deployment of a primary firewall."

Overhead the Commanders watched.

"Hacking the MAGI is only the first skirmish. Their objective is the direct take-over of headquarters and the two remaining Eva units." said Fuyutsuki quietly.

"Yes. With not only Lilith, but even Adam in our hands..." said Ikari.

"No wonder the old men are so worried."

A quick flash, and the screen showing the hackers progress into the MAGI clears.

"Hacking against MAGI has been stopped." Maya called out from the terminal she was standing at. "External access is impossible for the next 62 hours."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ikari has executed a Type-666 protection program on the MAGI system." SEELE 06 said, "It won't be easy to breach."

SEELE 07 seemed to sigh. "It appears that we will have to forego acquisition of the MAGI."

"I had hoped to solve this peacefully," SEELE 01 said, "but that is not possible now. Take over their Headquarters, immediately!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes sir." The JSSDF Colonel replied. He pulled the headset off. "Alright boys! Hit'em!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Explosions rocked the entryway of NERV. Special Forces soldiers immediately poured through the breech, firing away with their machine guns. NERV guards fell under the barrage of bullets. The JSSDF soldiers charged forward into the base.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hit it." The Captain ordered.

The private nodded, then pressed a button on a remote as the other three men pressed themselves against the wall.

The door to the Katsuragi apartment exploded inward. The four soldiers raced into the apartment, guns drawn.

"Spread out." The Captain said, "Intel indicated that at least one Pilot, and possibly a relation to a NERV Major are present here."

The other three men nodded and proceeded to move through the apartment. The Captain watched in silence. He had told them the truth, for the most part. What he didn't share was that the relation to the NERV Major was a suspected Angel.

"UGH!"

The Captain whirled about, raising his gun. He walked slowly toward the sound. It came in the direction of the bedrooms.

From two of the rooms soldiers stepped out. But the fourth was missing.

"Private Akang!" The Captain called out.

Silence.

"Private Mao." The Captain ordered, "Go check that room."

Mao gulped, but proceeded forward. He peered into the bedroom, then entered.

The Captain and his remaining man waited patiently. Minutes went by and they heard nothing.

"Mao!" the Captain called out.

Silence.

"Shit." The Captain looked at his remaining man. "Let's go. Together."

The remaining man nodded. The two walked slowly towards the last bedroom. The Captain paused as he felt a breeze move past him. He turned and looked back the way they came, and saw nothing.

"Sir?"

The Captain looked back to his man.

"Akang and Mao are dead."

The Captain blinked. "How?"

"I….. don't know."

"I do." Came a female voice.

Both men whirled about, their weapons up and ready. They looked around, but saw no one.

"What the hell is going on Captain?" the remaining soldier asked.

"I don't know Kaga." The Captain replied.

Then they heard a giggle.

"Captain……." Kaga said nervously.

But the Captain was already moving forward, gun out in front.

He reentered the living room and looked around. Nothing had changed from before. Then he felt the breeze again. He whirled around and looked back down the hallway. Kaga's eyes went wide.

"No! Don't sho…." Kaga was cut off as his body was suddenly flung through the air, crashing against the wall with a sickening thud. He landed on the floor in a heap, obvious to anyone he was dead.

The Captain backed away slowly from the hall.

"Ok." He said out loud, "I know you're here. And I know you have to be an Angel."

"Why do I have to be?" came the female voice again, this time to his left.

He turned to the left, but saw no one.

"Because only an Angel could do this." The Captain replied, "Though………none of this shit was in the briefing I got………"

"Maybe the briefing was wrong." The voice whispered in his right ear.

The Captain whirled about, but still saw nothing.

"Goddamnit." The Captain swore, "They never said anything about this shit!"

"Fine." The female voice replied, "Let's try the material covered in your 'briefing'."

The Captain was suddenly slammed against the wall by a glowing hexagonal field. He tried to raise his weapon, but his hands remained pined against his side. Before him stood a woman in a t-shirt and jeans, with dark purple hair and glowing red eyes. She was also pregnant.

"Hello." She said softly, "I don't believe we've met…… I'm the Angel."

"Release me you bitch!" the Captain growled.

"First things first." The Angel replied, "Why are you here? What was your mission?"

The Captain started to growl a reply when he felt pressure against part of his male anatomy.

"We were ordered to find and eliminate the pilots and anyone with them here." The Captain replied.

The Angel frowned.

"The pilots are children, barely teenagers."

"Didn't matter." The Captain replied, "They wanted them dead."

"'They' being SEELE." The Angel said. The look on the Captain's face confirmed it.

"Well I guess I'll just have to stop them."

"You can't!" the Captain shouted, "They control everything!"

The Angel leaned in close towards him, her eyes narrowing.

"They don't control me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pen Pen had heard the door explode. He had even heard the men going through the apartment. But then everything had gone silent, until he heard a man speak in a scared voice. He also heard Arael speaking in low dangerous tones.

Then there was a scream and a strange squelching noise, and all was silent yet again.

Slowly opening the fridge door, Pen Pen peered out into the kitchen. Seeing nothing, he waddled slowly out into the living room. There he found Arael, staring at a large red stain that covered the wall and floor.

"Wark." He called out.

Arael turned and looked at him. Pen Pen was momentarily startled to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Wark?"

"I had to." She whispered, "To save humanity, I have to become the monster again."

She bowed her head and crossed her arms over her chest. With a clap of thunder she vanished.

Pen Pen blinked and stared at the spot she had once stood at. That was when he realized just what was on the walls……….

Blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Forces have invaded sector 4," Aoba called out, "Level 1 has been breached!"

"They'll be going after the Evas and the Pilots." Misato said, Get ahold of Shinji, have him go to Unit 01, find Rei, she'll be back-up. Launch Asuka to….."

Maya turned to look at Misato. "But….her sync level! She won't be able to pilot!!"

"She's safer in the Eva. Launch her into the lake, she'll be safe there."

"I can't find Shinji." Hyuga called out, as the room rumbled from the launching of Unit 02, "Rei either."

"Dammit." Misato swore, "Where is he?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Misato turned to see Ritsuko crawling out from under the Magi. She looked rather thin after her time in a cell.

"Who?" Misato asked.

"Your cousin."

Misato's eyes went wide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji ducked into an alcove. Further up the hall, he could hear the JSSDF soldiers charging into NERV. Shinji waited for it to get quiet, then raced across the hall and pulled open a grating. He soon found himself in the same air ducts that he, Rei, and Asuka had gone through during the power outage.

"This sucks." He muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There're sending an entire division against us." Fuyutsuki said as he stood next to Ikari, "We can only hold them for so long."

Commander Ikari stood and walked to his elevator.

"Professor," he said, "I have something I must take care of. Handle this for me."

Fuyutsuki smiled, "Of course. Say hello to Yui for me."

Ikari vanished into the floor.

"JSSDF have begun to invade Level 4!" shouted Aoba.

Fuyutsuki turned and looked down at the crew. "Begin to flood Level 4, sectors 2 thru 8 with Bakelite. Have our troops withdraw to sector 10."

An explosion rocks Central Dogma. JSSDF troops enter and began shooting towards the command tower. The bridge crew dove for cover. Hyuga opened a panel and passed around weapons. Maya looks at the weapon.

"But…..I can't shoot anyone!"

Aoba looks at her. "It's just like training. Only they shoot back."

"BUT I WASN'T SHOOTING PEOPLE THEN!!!!"

"They don't care what you think." Misato said as she cocked a gun, "If you want to live, shoot." She then looked around. "Hey! Where'd Ritsuko go?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei had been heading towards the Command deck, but she had to take repeated detours to avoid JSSDF. Then she felt an urge to go deeper. When she stopped running, she realized she now stood in the empty dummy plug room. Commander Ikari was waiting there.

Ikari smiled. "I knew you wouldn't stay away. The time has come. Let's go."

Rei didn't want to, but found her legs following the Commander out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Block access to Terminal Dogma!! Make that your priority!!" ordered Fuyutsuki.

"They're destroying everything else. Why not the command area?" muttered Hyuga.

"Because we're sitting on the original Magi." answered Aoba.

"Do they really want the Magi that badly? Seems they could use BC weapons."

"Or N2 weapons." Misato added.

The entire command area rocked as a bomber, high above Tokyo-3, had dropped a N2 bomb, vaporizing the remains of the city, and opening a giant hole into the Geofront.

Aoba looked up at the ceiling. "Speak of the devil."

Fuyutsuki also looked up. "Well that was overdoing it a bit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Office of the Prime Minister of Japan, Tokyo-2

"The phones are dead."

"Yes sir. The warhead impacted just 3 minutes ago."

"This Instrumentality project that NERV was working on, Third Impact. It scares the hell out of me."

"Yes sir."

The minister stood up and looked out his window. People moved about their business, having no idea what was going on several miles away. He turned back to his aide.

"Take out their Headquarters. Level it."

"Sir, will we be bringing in anyone for redevelopment?"

The minister turned back to the window.

"I don't want people to be able to use it for 50 years."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The JSSDF Colonel stood by his command tank, listening as his men moved through the NERV facility. An aide ran up to him.

"SIR! We have found the Red Unit!! It's at the bottom of that lake." He indicated the lake.

"The Pilot?"

"Unknown Sir."

"Very well. Assume it's manned. Take it out."

Several trucks moved to the edge of the lake. They began to fire charges into the water. Explosions and columns of water flew into the air as they went off.

At the bottom of the lake, Unit 02 rocked slightly as the charges detonated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Launch me into the lake." Asuka grumbled as the plug rocked, "Brilliant plan."

Boom!

Asuka gripped the handles of her control yokes tighter.

"Dammit." She murmured, "I don't want to die."

Boom!

The explosions were getting closer.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

'……….you don't have to……..'

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

Boom!

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

'……..you can live……'

"I don't want to die. I don't want to…."

A loud clank echoed throughout the plug as a charge bounced off of Unit 02's head.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!" Asuka screamed as the charge exploded.

Asuka suddenly felt warmth surround her. She looked over to see a woman with red hair walking towards her.

"Momma?" Asuka whispered.

The woman nodded.

"You were here all the time?" Asuka asked.

Again the woman nodded. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Momma!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"UNIT 02 IS ACTIVE!" Aoba shouted.

"What?!?!" Misato shouted, turning to face Aoba, "How?!"

"I don't know!" Aoba replied.

"She's syncing at seventy-five percent and rising!" Maya called out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Momma!" Asuka called out as her Eva smashed a JSSDF VTOL, "You've been here all the time? Like Arael said?"

She felt a sudden warmth flow over her as if in confirmation.

"Alright Momma!" Asuka said, turning and looking around. "Let's show them they can't fuck with the Soryus!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji crawled through the ducts, trying to remember exactly where the hell the Eva cages were.

Below and around him he could hear the sounds of gunfire.

"NERV is under attack." He muttered, "Rei is who knows where. People are dying, and I'm stuck in a stupid airshaft. What else can go wrong?"

A gurgling noise was then heard below and behind him.

"BAKALITE!!!" came a shout from below, "Move your asses or you'll be sealed in it!"

"I just had to ask." Shinji muttered, now crawling a bit quicker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The loathsome Evangelion.…." SEELE 01 muttered as he watched a small display of Unit 02 picking up and tank and throwing it a few miles. "Do they stand in our way yet again?"

"It seems we must fight fire with fire." SEELE 03 replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above the remains of Toyko-3, nine large transports moved into formation for a drop. Underneath, humanoid forms ride in their bellies. Slim red plugs were inserted and hatches closed. As one, they released. The nine Production Evas, pure white and controlled by Dummy Plugs, opened their wings as one and begin to circle above NERV HQ and its lone defender.

Asuka looked up into the sky and watched them in shock.

"The Production Series? They've been completed?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyutsuki stared at the main screen.

"They've deployed all 9 MP Evas with S2 engines? Isn't that a little overkill, unless….." Fuyutsuki eyes widened, "They intend to start it here!"

"Asuka!" Misato called out. "You have to destroy the MP Evas."

"What about Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"We're looking for him!" Misato replied.

"And Arael?"

Misato blinked. The bridge crew looked at her curiously.

"I don't know where she is." Misato replied.

"Right. When you find him, tell the Baka he'd better hurry up!"

Misato turned to Hyuga.

"Find Shinji or Rei NOW."

"Right." Hyuga replied.

"Major?" Misato looked over at Maya. The Lieutenant's eyes were narrow. "Who is Arael?"

"A friend." Misato replied. She then turned back to the main screen and watched as Asuka tore apart an attacking Mass Production EVA.

"One that I hope is still alive." Misato murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari and Rei entered Terminal Dogma and approached the giant cross. A figure stepped out from behind it and onto the platform.

"I've been waiting for you Ikari." said Ritsuko, pointing her gun at Ikari. "I knew you'd come here." She gave Rei a glance. "I didn't expect you."

"Indeed." Commander Ikari replied, "She knows her place."

"I altered the MAGI's program earlier." She held out a small remote control. "I won't let you initiate the impact."

Rei tuned out the Doctor and the Commander. She felt something…….familiar…..here. Something that let her know she was safe…….

"A daughter's last wish," Ritsuko whispered, "to die with her mother."

She pressed the button. The click echoed throughout the chamber, but nothing else occurred.

"What!?" Ritsuko looked at the control. The display signaled the rejection of her signal.

"What! Mother! You'd choose him over me!?"

"Dr. Akagi." Ikari said quietly as he raised his gun. " I truly……"

Ritsuko gave a small smirk. "Liar."

Commander Ikari pulled the trigger.

Ritsuko started to close her eyes, preparing herself for death.

Instead she, Rei, and Ikari were treated to a brilliant light show as an orange hexagonal field briefly flashed before Ritsuko, blocking the bullet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Aoba said, looking at his terminal curiously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Ikari stared at Ritsuko a moment. Had he seen what he thought he saw? He glanced at Rei. The girl was showing the same confusion. He turned back to the Doctor, taking aim…..

Something impacted with the side of his head, snapping his jaw painfully closed and causing him to take a step back.

Working his jaw, he looked around, but saw nothing.

Then he was hit again, then again. His head was jerked violently side to side as each hit landed. One final powerful blast jerked his head upward, sending him flying backwards to the floor.

Ikari lay there stunned for a moment. Ritsuko and Rei hadn't moved. They both looked at him in confusion.

Then Ikari noticed his gun, laying just within reach of his right hand. He started to reach for it, when something pressed down on his arm, pinning it to the floor and leaving a rather curious impression.

Ikari blinked in surprise as the impression slowly became opaque, and became a gray boot. He slowly followed the boot up until it vanished beneath a grey skirt with gold trim. His eyes continued upward. He now determined the skirt to be part of a rather elaborate outfit, robes perhaps?, of gray with gold trim. Then he saw the person's face. Glowing red eyes bored into his.

"Hello Rukobungi." Arael said with barely hidden hatred, "Did you miss me?"


	12. Chapter 11 This world may have failed

Commander Ikari noticed his gun, laying just within reach of his right hand. He started to reach for it, when something pressed down on his arm, pinning it to the floor and leaving a rather curious impression.

Ikari blinked in surprise as the impression slowly became opaque, and became a gray boot. He slowly followed the boot up until it vanished beneath a grey skirt with gold trim. His eyes continued upward. He now determined the skirt to be part of a rather elaborate outfit, robes perhaps?, of gray with gold trim. Then he saw the person's face. Glowing red eyes bored into his.

"Hello Rukobungi." Arael said with barely hidden hate, "Did you miss me?"

Chapter 11 - _This world may have failed you, It doesn't give the reason why, You could have chosen, A different path of life_

"You!" Ikari snarled, staring up at her.

Arael held out her hand and Ikari's gun flew through the air into it.

"Me." She replied, leveling the gun at the Commander's forehead.

"I knew you could not have left!" Ikari said, his face a mixture of emotions. "You, like all the others desire Adam!"

"You really have me pegged." Arael replied sarcastically.

"Give me my weapon." Ikari stated, staring into the Angel's eyes.

Arael smiled at the Commander. As he ordered her to give him the gun, she could just hear Adam's voice ordering the same. Had she been as she was years ago, she would have caved in to the order.

But things were different now.

The gun roared and Ikari flinched as the bullet hit the floor right beside his head.

"What!??!!" he shouted, "You should obey me!"

"Adam holds little meaning to me now Rukobungi." Arael replied softly.

Ikari snarled and looked at Rei.

"Rei!" he shouted, "Stop her!"

Rei closed her eyes and fought the order. Adam's voice boomed in her head, trying to get her to obey. She took a step towards Arael and Ikari.

Arael looked at Rei, then brought her gaze back to Ikari.

"That will be enough of that." She said. She pointed the gun at the Commander's wrist and fired.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji kicked out the grating and looked around.

There standing before him was Unit 01.

"Finally." He grumbled as he dropped down onto the catwalk.

Shinji quickly ran to the entry plug and climbed in. He flipped several switches, and felt the entry plug slide into the Eva's back. A moment later, LCL filled the plug. A second after that, the screens before him lit up as he sync with the purple Eva.

"Unit 01 ready to launch." Shinji called out.

Two windows suddenly appeared, accompanied by two different voices.

"JUST WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yeah Baka!"

Shinji winced.

"I was climbing in the Air Duct, trying to avoid soldiers, bakelite, fires, debris……"

"Alright alright!" Misato replied, "Prepare to launch and support Asuka."

"…..like I need his help……"

"Asuka," Misato said, a hint of teasing in her voice, "Do I need to remind you what you said when the MP Evas began to regenerate."

Asuka glared at the Major.

"You wouldn't……."

"I'm sure Shinji would love to know how much you missed his help……"

"Misato!!!' Asuka snarled, clenching her fists. Her Eva clenched it's fists as well, crushing the arms of the MP Eva in her hands.

"Alright alright." Misato said, "Unit 01 LAUNCH!"

As Unit 01 rumbled upward, Misato glanced at Aoba.

"Any more sign of that whatever you saw?" she asked.

Aoba shook his head.

"It looked like a blue pattern, but it was so quick…….." he shrugged, "The MAGI are sixty-five percent sure it was an MP Eva."

"And the other thirty five percent?"

"An actual Angel." Aoba replied, "Which can't be possible as they are all gone."

"Don't be to sure." Misato muttered, "I think I know of at least one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unit 01 leaped through the air and slammed feet first into an MP Eva, it's weight shattering the chest area. Shinji then turned Unit 01 and ducked the blade of another MP Eva.

"Don't they ever stop?" he asked.

"They have S2 engines," Misato's voice replied, "Which gives them unlimited power, like your Eva."

"They also have functional Dummy Plugs." Maya added.

"Great." Asuka grumbled, "Stupid emotionless dolls that don't stop. Wasn't this a plot in a movie?"

"The MP Eva's are hardly Chuckie Asuka."

"Close enough for me……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Commander shouted in pain as bullet after bullet destroyed his wrist, separating his hand from the rest of his arm. Arael lifted her foot, allowing the Commander to pull his injured arm close to his body as he rolled into the fetal position.

Rei let out a gasp as the Commander's hold on her was broken. She bent over, breathing heavily. Ritsuko was by her side in a second.

"Are you ok?" she asked the First Child.

"Fine." Rei replied, "Just…..tired…..fighting it over then?" Ritsuko asked, looking up.

"No. Not yet."

Rei and Ritsuko looked over at Arael. She dropped the now empty gun and was standing over the Commander's severed hand. The Angel looked at them.

"There is still a threat to humanity." She said softly.

Rei and Ritsuko walked over and looked down at the severed hand. Inset into the palm was an embryo that Ritsuko quickly recognized.

"Adam." She said.

Arael nodded. She then looked at Rei.

"Stay back Rei." She said, "If you come into physical contact with him……."

Rei nodded and backed away.

"None of us can touch him." Ritsuko pointed out, "And we can't shoot him. Bullet's would have the same effect on him as they do you. He'd just regenerate."

"Then we use another method." Arael replied. She knelt down over the hand.

The Embryo's eye moved slightly, focusing on her.

'Join with me!' the embryo called out in her mind.

"No Adam." Arael whispered softly, "There will be no joining between us."

'You must!' Adam replied, 'It is your purpose!'

"No longer." Arael replied, "Good bye Adam."

She raised her hand over the embryo. With a pop, Two orange hexagonal fields appeared, each fighting the other for dominance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The MP Eva's suddenly froze.

Then as one, they slowly turned their heads and looked downward at something.

"What the hell are they doing?" Asuka asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unknown." SEELE 06 stated, "The JSSDF's sensors are unable to penetrate deeper into NERV."

"What of the Eva's sensors?" SEELE 02 asked, "Surely they can tell us."

"They have found nothing of note."

"There must be some reason the Dummy Plugs have stopped attacking!" SEELE 09 roared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoba gasped.

"AT-FIELD DETECTED IN TERMINAL DOGMA!!!!!" he shouted, "PATTERN BLUE!!!"

Everyone present turned and stared at Aoba as the lights in the Central Dogma flashed red. Monitors all over flashed, announcing the presence of an Angel.

"Correction!" Aoba said, "TWO AT-Fields detected. Both are Pattern Blue!"

"Two Angels?" Misato whispered.

"One appears to be the Fifteenth!" Hyuga shouted, "The other……this can't be right."

"What is it?" Misato asked.

Hyuga typed quickly at his terminal. Maya came and looked over his shoulder.

"The MAGI are listing the other Blue Pattern as the First Angel." Maya said with a gasp.

Misato's eyes widened.

"The Angel that caused Second Impact." She whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji looked at the MP Evas curiously.

"Ummm,' he said, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Asuka replied, "But whatever it is, it's making them easier to knock down."

Shinji chuckled, then hit a switch on the panel before him.

"Misato? What's going on?"

"We're having a little bit of a crisis here." His Guardian replied.

"You're kidding right?" Asuka said, "I mean, if you think the JSSDF and MP Evas attacking us is a little crisis, I'd hate to find out what you think a big crisis is."

"Fine! It's a big crisis! Are you happy?"

"NO! What the hell is going on!??!?!"

"Well for starters," Misato snapped, "we detected not one, but two Angels in Terminal Dogma."

"WHAT!?!?!" the two children shouted.

"One seems to be the Fifteenth, the other is the First."

"Are we sure it's Arael?" Shinji asked.

"Oh yeah, no doubt. Definitely the Fifteenth's pattern, only stronger."

"What are they doing down there?"

"Well as near as Maya can determine, they seem to be trying to cancel the other out."

"You mean…?" Asuka began.

"Yeah," Misato said, "Arael's fighting for us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air crackled with energy as Arael focused the light of her soul against that of Adam's.

'You cannot defeat me.' Adam stated, 'In the end, my soul is stronger then yours…..'

"No." Arael replied, "It isn't."

'How can you deny this fact?'

"Because where you fight for yourself, I fight for others." Arael clenched her teeth together, focusing all she had at Adam.

The space in Terminal Dogma seemed to darken, the only light coming from the clashing AT-Fields. Ritsuko and Rei looked at each other curiously, wondering how this was going to end.

Adam felt his soul being forced back, then bending under the relentless assault.

With a final cry, his soul shattered. Arael's AT-field raced forward, shattering Adam's core.

Now a new light lit Terminal Dogma.

Arael blinked.

"Oh shi…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the….." Aoba stared at his screen, "Detonation in Terminal Dogma!"

"Both Blue Patterns are gone!" Hyuga added.

"Set shock absorbers to maximum!" Fuyutsuki shouted out, "Brace for impact!"

"Ah hell." Misato muttered as all of Central Dogma began to shudder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji and Asuka's Evas wobbled slightly as the ground shook beneath them. They watched in surprise as the MP Eva's they hadn't attacked fell over.

"What the hell is going on?!?!?" Asuka shouted.

"Earthquake!!" Shinji cried out.

Then the earth collapsed, swallowing the Eva's that stood upon it.

The earth reappeared seconds later, followed by a brilliant light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….there's still no word yet on why the Government.."

CLICK.

"…..Luke….. I am your Father….."

CLICK.

"TINKIEWINKY!!"

"OH GOD! CHANGE IT QUICK!"

CLICK

Touji and Kensuke each shivered, trying to get the purple thing out of their heads.

"Geez." Touji muttered, "Never turn to that channel again Hikari."

Hikari rolled her eyes and fingered the remote again. The TV flipped back to the news channel, which wasn't really telling them much.

"I still don't get it."

Hikari glanced at Kensuke.

"Get what?" she asked.

Kensuke held out his hands towards the TV.

"NERV is part of the UN." He said.

"Yeah."

"Japan is part of the UN."

"Yes."

"So why is Japan attacking NERV when we're all on the same side???" Kensuke said.

"I imagine that is what a lot of people are wondering." Hikari pointed out.

"Oh my god!" Touji suddenly shouted. "Look!" he pointed out the window.

Far off over the hills in the direction of Tokyo-3, a great shaft of light began to appear. It raced skyward at unbelievable speed.

"What is that?" Touji asked, "N2 mine?"

"Can't be." Kensuke replied, "N2 mine would look like a mushroom cloud."

"Then what is that?" Hikari asked.

She was answered a moment later by the object in question. Arms suddenly split off the main shaft of light. Both the arms and the shaft then stopped moving, forming a brilliant burning cross in the sky.

"That," came a new, yet familiar, voice. "is the Cross explosion created by an Angel."

The three children turned to see a college aged girl alongside a young girl standing in the Horaki living room. Both were attired in shorts and t-shirts, yet seemed to have a presence to them. Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke all stared in shock at the two.

Mostly at the college aged girl.

She looked to be an older Asuka.

"Asuka?" Hikari whispered.

The young girl looked up at the older one.

"Why does everyone we meet call you Asuka?"

The other one rolled her eyes.

"Let it go Yoko."

"Who are you?" Touji asked, rising to his feet, "And how did you get in here?"

"Touji!" Hikari shouted, "This is my house!"

"Sorry." Touji backed away.

Hikari immediately turned on the two newcomers.

"How did you get in my house?!"

"Uhh well…." The older girl scratched her head.

"We teleported in!" Yoko replied.

"Yoko!"

"Well we did Yui!"

Yui sighed. "Ignore the brat for a moment….."

"I am not a brat you old hag!"

Yui's eyes flashed bright white.

"WHO'S A HAG!?!?!"

Yoko glared right back, her eyes flashing white as well.

"Sie sind Hag!" she snapped back.

"Kleine Brut! Und der Sie Deutsch gelehrt hat?"

"FATHER DID!!" Yoko snapped.

"Is it me?" Kensuke asked Touji and Hikari softly, "But is it like watching two battling red headed Demons?"

Yoko whirled and glared at Kensuke.

"It's AUBURN you….." she blinked, "Uncle Kensuke?"

Kensuke blinked, as did Touji. Hikari stared at the girl a moment, then suddenly she caught on.

"You're here for Arael!" Hikari said.

"Yep!" Yui said. She then looked off towards Tokyo-3. "And if I had to guess, she started a party and didn't invite us….."

"That's cuz you get funny when you're drunk….."

Yui closed her eyes and seemed to be biting her tongue. She then slowly turned and opened her eyes to look at Yoko.

"You know I really want to hurt you right now."

"But you won't." Yoko replied with a smile.

"What makes you think that?"

"Cuz Momma would curse you, not to mention what Auntie Arael, Sayoko, and Belldandy would do."

Yui sighed, then turned to the three children.

"Any of you want a little sister?"

"Umm…" Touji said, raising his hand as if he was in class. "Who are you?"

"Sorry." Yui replied, "I'm Yui Ikari, and the squirt is Yoko Ikari."

"Hey!" the 'squirt' replied.

"Sisters?" Kensuke asked.

"Same father." Yui replied, "Different mother."

"Shinji got busy!" Kensuke gasped.

Yui, Yoko, and Hikari turned the full power of their glares on Kensuke.

Touji quickly turned away, not wanting to see the violence inflected on his friend.

"Alas poor Kensuke," Touji muttered as he heard the cries of pain, "I knew him well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato opened her eyes.

"Are we alive?" she asked.

"If this is alive, I think I'd rather be dead." Came Hyuga's voice.

Misato slowly rose to her feet. Oddly, the floor seemed to be tilted almost ten degrees or so from horizontal. She walked 'downhill' to where Maya was groaning.

"You ok?" she asked.

"My head hurts." Maya muttered, "I think I bounced it off the terminals."

"Damage report!" Fuyutsuki called out.

"MAGI seem to be offline." Aoba called out. "We've got emergency power only."

"Can we restart them?" Fuyutsuki asked.

Maya looked up at the Vice-Commander.

"At this point sir, they probably need a major overhaul before they'd run right."

"Great." Fuyutsuki muttered.

"What about communications?" Misato asked.

"Out." Aoba stated.

"Back-ups?"

Aoba reached under his terminal and opened a door. He handed the Major a walkie-talkie.

"What the hell is this?" Misato asked.

"The back-up." Aoba replied.

Misato grumbled before flipping on the walkie-talkie.

"Hello!" she called into it, "Can anyone hear me?"

"Misato?" came a very faint voice.

"Shinji?! Shinji is that you!"

"Thank god!" Shinji cried, "I thought….."

"So did I." Misato replied, "What's the situation up there?"

"All the Evas fell into some kind of crater before we got tossed by an explosion." Shinji replied, "Unit 01 is mostly intact. I can see bits of the MP Evas here and there, and I think I can see Unit 02."

"Is Unit 01 functional?" Misato asked.

"I think so." Shinji replied.

"Good. Go check on Asuka. And watch out for those MP Evas." Misato turned and looked at the others. "Anyone else reach anyone?"

"I got a few of our people and several JSSDF." Hyuga said, lowering his walkie-talkie. "JSSDF have pretty much decided they don't want to fight anymore."

"Not like there's much here to fight for." Fuyutsuki muttered, looking around at the devastated command center.

Misato glanced up at the Vice-Commander.

"What about Terminal Dogma?" she asked, "The explosion occurred there and….."

"I know Major." Fuyutsuki said, "But I doubt we'll be able to get there right now. Let's concentrate on evacuating to the surface."

"Yes sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko's head breached the surface of the LCL lake and looked around.

Terminal Dogma was devastated.

Large chunks of debris were sticking out of the lake. Glancing up, she could just make out sunlight through the wreckage above her. She turned to where the cross had stood. It too was destroyed, along with the Angel that had been nailed to it.

"So much for the Angels." Ritsuko whispered.

Coughing then reached her ears.

The Doctor turned and swam in the direction of the coughs. She soon found the source. Rei had survived as well. She was laying over a large piece of debris, coughing up LCL. She glanced over as she heard Ritsuko swimming towards her.

"I hate blood." She said.

"I have to agree with you." Ritsuko replied. She grabbed the piece of debris and climb up beside Rei. "Seen anyone else?"

Rei pointed over her shoulder. Ritsuko looked in that direction to see the Commander, floating face up in the LCL.

"Is he alive?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes." Rei replied.

"Damn."

"I agree."

Ritsuko climbed to her feet and looked around, seeing only destruction.

"Seen Arael?"

"No." Rei replied, "The last I saw of her was……"

"I know." Ritsuko said softly, "When Adam exploded."

Rei nodded. She then slowly rose to her knees and sat back on her ankles.

"We should attempt to leave this place."

"We should." Ritsuko said, "But how?"

"I believe the exit is…." Rei began before her voice trailed off.

Ritsuko looked at Rei curiously. The First child seemed to be looking at a spot in the lake nearby.

"What is it?"

Rei didn't reply. Instead, she stood up and dove cleanly into the LCL, vanishing beneath it's tinted surface.

Minutes ticked by and there was no sign of the child. Ritsuko frowned and wondered why Rei had jumped into the LCL.

She got her answer minutes later.

Rei appeared with a splash twenty feet away. She started to swim back, pulling something along with her. Ritsuko's eyes widened as she recognized the purple hair. The Doctor dove in and helped Rei pulled Arael to the safety of the debris.

On arriving, Arael immediately turned on her side and coughed up large amounts of LCL. Ritsuko knelt beside her and patted her back. Finally she stopped coughing and looked over at the Doctor.

"That's nasty." Arael grumbled.

"It's LCL." Ritsuko replied.

Arael raised an eyebrow.

"Remember where it comes from, then look at it from my point of view."

Ritsuko blinked.

"Ok," she agreed, "It is nasty."

Arael coughed again, then took in their surroundings.

"I screwed up." She muttered.

"You mean you didn't intend to do this?" Ritsuko said, waving her hand at the devastation.

Arael rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Next time there's a omnipotent being that has the power to level the earth, YOU destroy him." Arael frowned, "Speaking of which…. Where's Rukobungi?"

Ritsuko and Rei pointed. Arael turned to see the Commander float past, still on his back.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes." Rei and Ritsuko both replied.

"Well damn……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato frowned as she received the scouting reports. Many of the corridors were destroyed or collapsed. Others were filled and blocked off with bakelite. So far there seemed to be only one intact corridor that lead to the surface. Shinji was currently at the other end of it, digging through the destruction in the Geo-Front to find the end of that corridor.

Misato allowed herself a small smile as she heard the unmistakable sound of Asuka as she shouted at Shinji to dig faster, or better.

The Aoba walked up to her.

"We've finished evacuating those we can." He said, "The rest……"

Misato nodded. The rest were already dead and beyond help.

"Alright." Misato turned and walked to where Fuyutsuki was staring off into space.

"Sir." She said, "The Evacuation is complete."

"Very well." Fuyutsuki replied.

"Sir, I'd like to….."

"I know." Fuyutsuki said, "But there's no way of getting down there."

"We need to try!"

"With what?" Fuyutsuki asked, "Even with Unit 01 it will take days to reach Terminal Dogma. By then……." His voice trailed off.

"I just wanted to help her." Misato whispered.

"Aww thanks Misato."

Misato and Fuyutsuki both turned as Arael, Ritsuko, and Rei appeared in a flash. Arael smiled at the Major.

"You…." Misato stared in shock at the three. "You're alive!"

"Believe me, I've been through worse." Arael stated, "Much worse."

"That's a scary thought." Fuyutsuki grumbled as he looked around.

Arael looked around as well.

"It is, isn't it." She murmured.

Misato looked away, already tired of looking at the destruction. As she did, she noticed something at Ritsuko and Rei's feet.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The Commander." Ritsuko and Rei both replied.

"Is he alive?"

Ritsuko sighed and started to walk away, muttering about how she wasn't going through this again. Rei walked over to where Maya was and started asking about Shinji. Misato frowned at the two and bent over the form of the Commander. Her fingers reached out to his neck, feeling for a pulse.

She found it.

"Damn." She muttered.

Maya walked over to where Ritsuko was standing.

"Who is that Sempai?" Maya asked, indicated Arael who was now talking quietly with Fuyutsuki.

"Well," Ritsuko began, "She's an Angel."

Maya blinked.

"An Angel?!?! Here?!?!"

Ritsuko held her hand up.

"She's not going to hurt us." She said, "In fact, she's helped us out."

"But…" Maya looked down at Commander Ikari.

"Don't worry." Ritsuko said, "I'll explain on the way out of here.

"Is it over?" Fuyutsuki asked as he moved to stand beside Arael.

"Adam and Lilith are both gone." Arael replied, "But their clones still exist."

"As does the Lance." Fuyutsuki murmured. Arael shuddered at the thought of the great red lance.

"Yes." She said.

"So Third Impact could still occur." Fuyutsuki sighed.

Arael looked down at the floor.

"The Committee." Arael said, softly, "They are known as SEELE?"

Fuyutsuki looked at her.

"Yes." He said, "They are one in the same."

"And they are the ones that attempted the Impact?"

Fuyutsuki nodded. "Yes."

"Would you know the names and locations of those people?"

A smile slowly crossed Fuyutsuki's face.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Perhaps I am." Arael replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours of walking later, the command crew emerged into the Geo-Front. Arael walked a short distance from the group, looking across something she had seen only in memories. Unit 01 was helping people out of the hole it had dug. Unit 02 was laying smashed against a side wall, it's back showing where Shinji had torn it open to remove the entry plug. The plug itself was laying open alongside the Eva meaning………

"Nice outfit."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Asuka standing behind her in her plug suit.

"Something wrong with it?" the Angel asked.

Asuka smirked. "You seem like the ball gown kind of person."

"Maybe a long time ago." Arael replied, looking down at her robes. "I'd actually prefer my jersey and shorts now."

"Does this mean it's all over?" Asuka asked, "No more Evas, no more Angels?"

"I don't know." Arael replied, "Even in my world, the Evas still exist, even if the Angels don't."

"But the Angels do exist." Asuka said, "You're alive aren't you?"

"Yes." Arael replied, "So I am."

She started to reach for the Second Child when the ground rumbled. An area of the Geo-Front exploded as something burst through the surface with a loud roar. A second area burst, followed by another roar. Two more roars soon joined the first two.

Four MP Evas still functioned.

Shinji quickly moved Unit 01 between the MP Evas and the people he'd just been rescuing. Those people began to run as far from the impending battle as they could. Even Asuka started to run until she noticed that Arael hadn't moved.

"Arael?"

Arael turned and looked at her sadly.

"I need to help Shinji Asuka." She said softly.

"But the Eva's are like four hundred feet tall!" Asuka said, pointing. "You're barely over five feet!"

"Asuka….."

"Look Kaworu lost to a single Eva!" Asuka shouted, "There's four over there!"

"I don't plan on fighting them looking like this Asuka." Arael said, "I do have that other form."

Asuka straightened, realizing exactly what Arael was referring to.

"Oh."

Arael turned away.

"You may not want to see this." She said as she slowly began to float into the air.

Asuka turned away and started to follow the others. She paused after a moment and looked back.

She could just barely make out Arael in the sky, then there was a flash of light that rapidly expanded into the snowflake like form she had come to associate with the Fifteenth Angel.

_Sorry._

Asuka blinked as she heard the word echo in her head.

"Arael?" she said out loud.

_Yes._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THE FIFTEENTH!?!?!" SEELE 03 shouted.

"IT WAS DETROYED!!!" SEELE 09 added.

"IKARI HAS BETRAYED US!!" SEELE 11 shouted.

SEELE 01 remained silent. When he did speak, he was barely able to hold back the rage in his voice.

"Destroy them." SEELE 01 ordered, "Destroy them all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing in my head!" Asuka shouted.

'_Snowflakes' don't have a mouth._

"Oh." Asuka then frowned, "How in the hell are you going to fight those Eva's anyway? If they use a dummy plug, doesn't that mean they don't have a mind to attack?"

_I've learned a few new things since then._

As if to punctuate the point, Arael cut loose with a blast reminiscent of the Fifth Angel. The beam slammed into one of the MP Evas, disintegrating it's left arm and most of a shoulder.

Shinji meanwhile was wrestling another MP Eva, struggling to bring it down before the remaining two attacked. The beam from Arael had surprised him. He even paused long enough to look back at the giant snowflake backing him up.

The MP Eva used this moment to drive it's fist straight through Unit 01's stomach. Shinji screamed in pain as he felt the fist burst out of his Eva's back.

Arael heard the scream and looked to see Unit 01 impaled on the MP Eva's arm. She sent forth the energy beam at the MP Eva.

Shinji struggled to free himself from the MP Eva, trying to ignore the tremendous pain coming from his Eva. Then a shaft of light engulfed the MP Eva, shredding it. When the beam vanished, all that remained of the MP Eva was the arm stuck in Unit 01. Where it should have attached to the rest of the Eva, the arm was scorched.

Arael was quite happy with herself and started to look for the remaining MP Evas. Then she felt something grab one of her 'wings'. A second later, something grabbed her over 'wing' as well. While she had been busy helping Shinji, the two remaining MP Evas had spread their wings and flown after her. Now they were clawing into her. She tried to shake them loose, but failed.

As if to punish her for even thinking of getting away, the MP Eva's opened their mouths and clamped their jaws shut on her, hard.

Blood dripped from the wounds while Arael let loose with a scream of pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka stopped running when she heard the scream. She looked back to see Arael slowly being pulled from the sky by the MP Evas.

"Oh no….." Asuka whispered. She turned and started running back.

"ASUKA!!!" Misato shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji also heard the scream. He'd just pulled the arm out of his stomach when he heard it. He turned and started to run to where Arael was being pulled down when something tripped him.

It was the remaining MP Eva, the one that had it's arm destroyed by Arael. It was holding on to Unit 01 with its left arm.

"Why don't you all give up?!?!" Shinji shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael hadn't felt this much pain since……..Rukobungi shot her. How long had that been? She thought of returning to her human form, but quickly decided that would probably be very bad. It would take a lot of bites to destroy her in her snowflake form, only one bite in human form. Then another thought hit her.

'Why the hell am I calling this my 'snowflake' form anyway???' she thought, 'Damn that demonic bitch.' Her thoughts were broken as the MP Evas clamped their jaws even tighter. There was a loud snap that echoed across the Geo-Front as one of her 'wings' broke.

Arael tried to keep it in, she really did, but for the second time, the air was filled with her cries of pain.

"HEY!!! You!!! THE STUPID WHITE EVAS!!!!"

The MP Evas released Arael from their jaws and looked down. A red haired lilim in a plug suit was jumping up and down, waving her arms at them

"YOUR MOTHERS WERE TOASTERS!!!!" Asuka shouted.

The MP Evas looked at each other curiously.

"YOUR FATHERS WERE IPODS!!!!"

'What the hell is she doing?' Arael thought. The pain still with her, though it had lessened somewhat.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID, YOU'RE USING WINDOWS ME FOR AN OPERATING SYSTEM!!!!"

The MP Evas snarled and released Arael, now determined to get this lilim that dared to insult them.

'That was low…' Arael thought as she fell, 'Even for Asuka……' Her form crashed into the floor of the Geo-Front and lay still.

Asuka saw the two MP Evas coming after her.

"Shiesse!" She swore before turning and running.

'Great Asuka,' she thought to herself, 'Just great. You save your friend! Now who's gonna save you?'

It suddenly became dark.

'No,' she thought, 'It's still light over there so…..'

She then realized exactly what it was.

A Shadow.

She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the MP Eva diving right at her. Asuka dropped to the ground instantly. She felt a slight breeze as the Eva swept over her head before crashing into the Earth.

The Second Eva had remained airborne, and had seen the failed attack. It now took it's turn at the red haired lilim.

Shinji was still trying to free himself from the one MP Eva, and was still unable to help.

Arael was still on the ground in her snowflake form. One 'wing' was broken and blood oozed across the earth.

Asuka stared wide eyed as the MP Eva came closer and closer. She threw her hands up in a futile effort to protect herself, when she heard something literally sizzling through the air and a loud explosion.

Opening her eyes, she watched in awe as the MP Eva that had been about to get her was tumbling away through the air. Then two balls of energy raced out over her head, leaving a sizzling sound in their wake. Both energy balls slammed into the MP Eva which shattered in a massive explosion.

Asuka turned, half expecting to see Arael. What met her eyes instead was a red haired woman at least ten or so years older then her in a t-shirt and jean shorts.

The most remarkable thing was that the woman looked like her.

"Hi there." The woman said.

"Uhhh." Asuka stuttered.

The woman shook her head.

"I know I'm gorgeous but there's no need to be speechless." The woman then glanced over to the side. "Ahh, he wants more."

Asuka looked to see the first MP EVA that had missed her back on it's feet. It growled and raced at the two. Asuka was about to run when the woman let out a sigh and waved her hand. The MP EVA stopped in it's tracks and seemed to jerk up slightly. The woman waved her hand to the side, and the MP EVA jerked that way.

The woman glanced over at Asuka.

"Watch this." She said with a smile. She held her hands out, then brought them together.

The MP EVA seemed to collapse inward, as if giant invisible hands were holding it and squeezing it like a pop can. The 'hand' crushed the Eva tighter and tighter, till a red object shot out through the Eva's head.

Asuka stared wide eyed.

"Is that…..?"

"Yeah," the woman replied, "That was the plug."

Asuka turned her attention from the falling plug to the woman.

"Who are you?"

"Oh!" the woman turned and held out her hand, "Yui Ikari."

"Ikari?" Asuka repeated with a blink.

"Yep." Yui replied, "I'm here looking for Arael."

"She's over…" Asuka started to say before she was distracted.

Shinji had finally gotten loose from the MP Eva. He was beating the now armless MP Eva with the arm that had been attached to the left shoulder.

"Looks like Dad finally 'disarmed' him." Yui said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka followed Yui over to where Arael lay, still in her Snowflake form. The Second child kept giving Yui strange looks.

"You're Shinji's daughter?" Asuka asked.

"Yep."

"Mine too?"

"Yeah."

"So you're what? 25?"

Yui stopped, then slowly turned to look at Asuka.

"Would it surprise you to know I'm sixty-six?" she asked.

Asuka's eyes went wide.

"No way."

"Way." Yui replied. She resumed walking towards Arael.

They paused just beside one of Arael's massive 'wings'. A young girl was sitting beside it, reaching out with her hand and rubbing it.

"She said anything?" Yui asked the girl.

"No." the girl replied, "Show-off….."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw what you did to the Eva!"

Yui looked at Asuka, and indicated the girl.

"Asuka, meet Yoko Ikari, Guardian in training and sometime brat!"

"HEY!"

"Shinji's also?" Asuka asked.

"Yep." Yui replied.

Asuka looked closer at the girl.

"Her hair is a bit off. Doesn't look like the right red."

"That's because it's AUBURN!!!!" Yoko snapped.

"Not your kid." Yui said.

"Oh." Asuka replied.

Yui turned and looked at the Angel.

"ARAEL!!!" Yui shouted, "Would you wake up!"

Silence.

Yui walked over and placed her hand on the Angel.

"If you don't wake up," Yui said, with a slight hint of a smile, "I'll dye your hair pink."

The Angel's body gave a slight shudder. Suddenly there was a flash, and Arael lay on the ground in human form.

"Don't……you dare……touch…..my hair." Arael wheezed as she held her broken left arm close to her body.

"Wouldn't think of it." Yui said with a grin, "Besides, I like that purple."

"She looks like Auntie Misato." Yoko said.

"Yeah, she does." Yui replied.

"Does that mean Auntie Arael is a skank too?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Eva." Shinji caused as he continued to pound the now destroyed MP Eva with it's own arm.

He finally tossed the arm down and looked around. The other two Evas lay smoldering on the ground in pieces. He turned and looked over at the large imprint of the 'Snowflake' and saw it was no longer there. But he could just make out several people near to it.

Using the controls, he zoomed in to see Asuka, still in her plug suit, rolling on the ground beside what looked like an older version of her. Both 'Asukas' seemed to be laughing very hard. A young girl stood nearby looking rather confused, while Arael herself lay on the ground holding her left arm, giving a familiar glare towards the laughing red heads.

Shinji let out a sigh as he recognized the glare on Arael's face as one usually giving by Misato. Usually after being called a 'skank' by Asuka.

With a sigh, Shinji began to walk his Eva over to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato simply stared. Fuyutsuki was rubbing his forehead, seemingly trying to eliminate the headache before it started. Hyuga and Aoba looked generally confused. Ritsuko kept smirking. Maya was helping Rei in trying to revive someone.

That someone?

Shinji Ikari.

"How is it out of everyone, HE faints?" Yui asked.

"Considering you two said you were his daughters by different mothers," Ritsuko replied, "I find it understandable."

Finally Misato snapped out of it.

"When did Shinji become such a stud?" she asked.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Rei asked with a glare.

Yui and Yoko both looked at Rei curiously.

"She's got a thing for Shinji." Misato explained. "Turns out, this Rei and Shinji aren't related."

"Oh." Yui and Yoko replied. Yui turned and gently placed her hands back on Arael's left arm. A soothing blue glow soon appeared.

"So," Asuka said softly from beside Arael, "You're going to be leaving."

"We both knew this was going to happen." Arael replied, "I don't belong here. I belong in my own universe with my husband."

"Who has been freaking out for the past couple of months." Yui added, "Calling me almost everyday wanting to know how the search is going."

Arael winced. "That bad?"

Yui's eyes narrowed.

"Then there is MY mother, and Misato, also calling every day finding out how the search is going……followed by Belldandy, Skuld, Urd, Mist, Megami, Cayla…"

"Ok ok." Arael said, "I get it. They miss me."

"You kidding?" Yui poked at Arael's stomach, "When they find out about that, they are going to smother you with affection."

Arael's eyes widened.

"What's the problem with that?" Asuka asked.

"Well see," Yui explained, "Arael here is practically a sister to me, despite the whole Angel and age thing. My mother has treated her more like a daughter."

"She mentioned that." Asuka said.

"When she got married, MY father walked her down the aisle." Yui continued, "Then I get harped on about not having a date or a boyfriend….."

"Not my fault." Arael muttered.

"Sentaro," Yui went on, ignoring Arael, "Is the youngest of two kids. His older sister hasn't gotten married yet, so when he married Arael, his mother and father were quite thrilled." Yui smirked. "Now when they find out they are going to be grandparents….."

"I should have let the Eva eat me."

"……they are not only going to be showering Arael and Sentaro with praise, but Kristine and I are probably going to be hammered with questions on when we will find someone and make grandkids."

"Yes being eaten by the Eva is definite preferable." Arael muttered, "Excuse me while I discover the inside of an Eva's digestive track."

"Now Arael." Yui said with a smirk, "You know the only functioning Eva right now is Unit 01 and the pilot isn't exactly conscious right now."

Arael glanced over to where Rei was sitting on the ground, Shinji's head in her lap.

"Besides…. We have to go."

"Now?" Asuka asked.

Yui nodded, "Sooner I get her back, the sooner the family can smother her."

Arael rolled her eyes. "Gee, when you put it that way."

Arael rose to her feet and led Asuka a short distance away.

"I don't like good bye." Arael said softly, "Mostly because anyone who's said Good bye has ended up dying."

Asuka smirked, "Sounds like something Shinji and Rei would say."

"Yeah." Arael pulled Asuka into a hug. "The best thing to say then would be: Till we meet again."

"Will we?" Asuka asked, returning the hug.

Arael pulled back slightly and gave Asuka a smile.

"We will." she said firmly.

She released Asuka and turned and approached Yui and Yoko. Both snapped their fingers and their t-shirt and shorts were replaced with robes much like Arael's.

"You're leaving?" Rei asked.

Misato, Ritsuko, and Fuyutsuki walked over.

Arael bowed. "Thank you for all your help. Without it, I doubt I would have made it through this."

"Thank you." Fuyutsuki replied, "Without your help, we wouldn't have made it through this."

Arael smiled, "I'm sure you would have, regardless of anything I did." She then glanced at Rei. "Say good bye to Shinji for me."

"I will." Rei replied.

Arael stepped back and placed her hands on the shoulders of Yui and Yoko.

"Farewell, friends." The three then vanished.

Everyone stared at the spot for a moment. Then Fuyutsuki spoke.

"I believe we should meet with the remains of the JSSDF, and see about where we should go." He said, "Then we need to contact the UN."

"What about Unit 01?" Misato asked, "We can't just leave it here."

"No we can't but…." Fuyutsuki's voice trailed off as Unit 01 seemed to jerk slightly

"Doctor?" he asked.

"I don't know." Ritsuko replied. She looked down at Shinji, then back at the Eva. "It shouldn't be doing ….."

The Eva jerked again, then was silent. Then the chest area began to glow slightly. A beam of light came forth and hit the ground just before the Eva. When the light vanished, it left behind something.

Really, a someone.

Fuyutsuki's eyes went wide and he ran to the person, Ritsuko right behind him. ON reaching the person, they saw that it was a female, and she was in an older styled plug suit. Fuyutsuki gently rolled her over and looked down into her face, a face that looked like a much older Rei Ayanami.

"Yui." Fuyutsuki whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Moon

"That was nice." Yoko said as she sat on a large moon rock. "But what happened to leaving?"

"We're still leaving." Yui replied. She glanced at Arael who was staring off at the Earth, looking in Tokyo-3's general location. "We are leaving right?"

"Yui," Arael said, "What happened to SEELE in our world?"

Yui frowned. "I'm not sure. Mom and Dad don't really discuss what happened in their Eva days that much." He frown deepened. "Matter of fact, I don't think ANYONE talks about those days at all. Not even the Gods and Goddesses."

"Momma said the SEELE men were bad men." Yoko stated, "and all thirteen of them were locked away in the bottom of Hell."

Arael frowned. "Fuyutsuki said there were only twelve SEELE members."

Yui suddenly looked up. "What if thirteen was that asshole of a grandfather of mine?"

"Perhaps." Arael looked back at the Earth. "But they still exist here and can still cause harm."

"True."

Arael looked back at her 'sisters'.

"I want to stop them."


	13. Chapter 12 Now we have reached the end

Chapter 12 - _Now we have reached the end_

Three days had gone by. Fuyutsuki sat behind a desk in his office at the temporary UN base near Tokyo-2. Sitting in front of him was Ritsuko, Misato, Asuka, Rei, Shinji…… and Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother. After being 'rescued' from Unit 01, she'd been taken to the hospital to a complete examination. She'd only left that morning.

"I know everyone has been busy trying to resume normal lives." Fuyutsuki began, "But things have occurred and I have taken it upon myself to inform you all."

"What do you mean Professor?" Yui asked.

"First of all SEELE." Fuyutsuki leaned forward, "The UN issued warrants for them all. Every single Intelligence agency in the world has come forward with information on them and where they might be."

"And?" Misato asked.

"They have been found." Fuyutsuki replied.

"So are we going to be witnesses against them?" Ritsuko asked.

"There will be no trials." Fuyutsuki answered.

Misato was on her feet in an instant. "But they caused the Second Impact! They woke the Angels up! They wanted to kill everyone on the planet!"

"True." Fuyutsuki conceded. He pulled out a file and pushed it across his desk. "But they are unable to stand trial."

Ritsuko grabbed the file and flipped through it. She then looked up in surprise.

"Catatonic?" she said in shock, "They're all in comas?"

Fuyutsuki nodded.

"What happened to them?" Yui asked. Everyone else in the room looked at Ritsuko expectantly.

"Read on." Fuyutsuki urged.

Ritsuko's eyes flew over the file.

"If I'm reading this right," she said, "Their minds are active, and show signs of normal brain activity. But they don't respond to any outside stimulus, and their pupils remain dilated." She looked up. "It's like their brain has been detached from everything else."

"How?" Misato asked.

"Many Doctors have looked them over." Fuyutsuki replied, "I imagine they'll be the subject of many research papers. As far as medical science is concerned, it's a mystery how they came about their condition."

"It sounds like you know a possible reason for their condition." Yui said.

Fuyutsuki nodded. He pulled an envelope out of his desk and opened it. He removed a photograph from it and looked at it a moment.

"Chairman Keel, also known as SEELE 01, had a very elaborate security system." He said, "Strangely, this system failed completely within hours of the fail attempt of Third Impact. Technicians went over it and could find no reason for it to fail. But they did recover this one picture." He pushed it across the desk.

Everyone stood up and looked down at it.

It looked like an office or study. A desk sat in the background, a man with a visor over his eyes sat there, head tilted back. Standing in the foreground, looking up at the camera was a woman all present easily recognized. Her hair was still dyed purple, and she seemed to have a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Arael." Asuka whispered.

"She took them out." Misato murmured, "All of them."

"And in doing so, probably saved us all from a repeat of Tokyo-3." Yui added.

Everyone remained frozen for a time, staring at the image of their friend from another universe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you be coming to dinner with us Professor?" Yui asked as they left the building that housed Fuyutsuki's office.

"I don't know." Fuyutsuki replied, "Who will be going?"

"Well," Yui said, "Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Miss Katsuragi, and Dr Akagi of course."

"Ah." Fuyutsuki, "And why would you want an old man like me there?"

"You're hardly old Professor." Yui replied. She then got a slight faraway look on her face. "Besides, I may need a bit of emotional support, and you're the only one who truly knows me."

Fuyutsuki frowned.

"Why would…..?"

Yui looked back at her old professor.

"I'm going to see him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari sat on the cot in his cell, staring hard at the wall. His right wrist had been bandaged and covered.

Since awakening here, he'd gone over the scenario in his mind repeatedly, wondering where everything had gone wrong. Each time he came back to the appearance of that Angel from the future. It was her fault. Without her interference, he'd have been with Yui by now.

The cell door opened. He glanced over and blinked at the light that streamed in. From what a guard had said, Shinji had taken his glasses right off his face and, with the help of Rei, smashed them.

He couldn't blame Shinji of course, but Rei……

"Hello Gendo." Came a familiar feminine voice.

Gendo blinked.

"Rei?"

"No." the woman replied, moving a bit further into the cell.

Gendo's eyes went wide.

"Yui….." he whispered, he started to rise, intending to wrap her in his arms.

She noticed this and immediately held her hand up.

"Stop." She said.

"But Yui……"

"I will only say this once." Yui said, staring at the man before her emotionlessly. "You hurt me. You hurt me when you left our son. You were his father, and you left him. If you truly loved me, you never would have abandoned him. Because of that, I'll never forgive you."

"But…" Gendo began again.

"That girl Rei," Yui continued, "They told me what you did to her, what you put her through. And the fact you gave her my face and still did those things……." She shook her head. "When I leave here, it will be the last time you ever see me. I intend to put you far from my mind and into the past." She turned and started to leave.

"But Yui!" Gendo finally shouted, "I did it all for you!!"

Yui paused only for a moment in the cell door.

"Good bye Rukobungi."

The door then slammed closed.

Gendo stared at the now closed cell door. He could just make out the sound of retreating footsteps.

"No….." he whispered.

"Yes." Came a female voice.

Gendo turned and looked around.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Over here."

He turned to see just the ghostly outline of the Angel. Her eyes were softly glowing red.

"You did this to me!" Gendo shouted.

"You did it to yourself." Arael replied.

"Why did you leave me alive?!" Gendo asked.

"Because I hate you."

"Why not kill me then if you hated me so much?"

"Because Rukobungi, death isn't much of a punishment for you." Arael smirked. "I decided to punish you with life."

Gendo stared at the Angel as she slowly faded, leaving only her glowing eyes visible.

"So live Gendo Rukobungi," her voice said, "Live and grow old…….alone."

Her eyes then vanished, leaving behind a man who had now lost everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Feel better?"

"Much."

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes."

"FINALLY! Ok Brat! Get off the Lunar Lander and let's go!"

"I'm not a Brat! You old Hag!"

"WHO'S AN OLD HAG!?!?!?!"

"Yes…..being eaten by the Eva is definitely looking good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little over one year later.

Fuyutsuki, Yui, and Ritsuko looked down over their 'patient'.

"This doesn't look good Doctor." Fuyutsuki said.

"No it doesn't." Ritsuko replied, "Suggestions?"

"More gas Professor?" Yui suggested.

"Agreed." Fuyutsuki said with a nod.

Yui quickly turned a valve.

"That looks much better." Fuyutsuki said.

"Yes." Ritsuko replied. She held out her hand. "Flipper."

Yui handed her the requested tool.

"Flipper."

Ritsuko reached out and easily flipped the burger.

"No pink." She stated, "The Operation is a success."

"Mom."

Yui, Fuyutsuki, and Ritsuko all turned to face Shinji.

"Yes? What is it son?" Yui asked.

"You're really scaring me here." Shinji said, "Can't you grill burgers like normal people?"

The three adults looked at each other. Then Ritsuko looked back to Shinji.

"Would you prefer it if Misato cooks?" she asked.

Shinji looked over to where the former Major was now downing her eighth beer. Upon emptying it, she let out a loud belch. Touji and Kensuke both stared at her with a look of awe, while Asuka and Hikari looked on in disgust.

"No." Shinji replied quickly, "That's perfectly alright." He quickly turned and headed over to where Rei was looking curiously at a can of soda. It had been a little over a year since the attack on Tokyo-3. In that time, the Geo-Front (in which they were currently having their bar-b-q) had been made into a memorial park. The city itself had been disassembled, allowing for an even larger park. There was even eventual plans to build a museum, which would itself be built around the now non-functional Unit 01. The park had not yet officially opened, but because of being former NERV employees, the Japanese Government had allowed them access.

"How are they doing?" Ritsuko asked as she looked at the former First and Third children. She'd taken a position at a computer firm, helping to create the next generation of MAGI super computer.

"She's learning." Yui replied. She had taken up a professorship at Tokyo-2, along with Fuyutsuki. Both had been seeing a lot of the other over the course of the year. "It's been slow at times. There's still so much she doesn't understand."

"Well I'm sure Shinji's very patient with her."

"More so then Asuka." Asuka had remained in Japan, and had, with some reservation, remained living with Misato. She also continued to go to school, to learn the kanji as she put it.

Ritsuko looked back over to where Misato was sitting……..no……..where she'd just fallen over. Somehow the former Major had gotten herself a teaching job.

Woe to the students.

She looked back over to where Shinji and Rei were. The two lived with Shinji's mother. In separate rooms of course. Yui may have been an 'easy' going mother, but there were certain things she wasn't about to let the children get away with.

Right now the two children were sitting side by side, watching as Hikari and Asuka yelled at Touji and Kensuke. Each had their hand wrapped around the other's, laughing as the girls knocked sense into the boys.

Since his mother's return, Shinji had become more self-confident and much more outgoing then before. Even Touji and Kensuke were surprised by the change.

But the far more shocking transformation was Rei. Gone was the emotionless enigma. Though she was still learning them, Rei had surprised those who knew her from before when she walked into class and smiled at them in greeting. She had also become a bit more outgoing, and even found enjoyment in going shopping. Her room had also become considerably more cluttered with clothes, books, and other things. On her dresser, one could find a picture of Shinji, Yui, Misato, even Asuka.

Hidden amongst these pictures was another of significant importance to Rei. To the uninformed, it appeared to be an image taken from a security camera (which indeed it was). It was the only photograph she had of the Fifteenth Messenger, Arael. Rei and Shinji would talk about her frequently. Once they even talked to Asuka about her. The surprising end result was that Asuka had asked for a copy of the photo.

There was, of course, one person that no one spoke off, and hardly even thought of. Gendo Rukobungi was now serving a life sentence in a maximum security prison. No one came to visit him.

"How are the burgers coming?" Misato asked as she walked over to the bar-b-q.

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow.

"Don't breath on the grill." She warned, "Last thing I want is your breath creating a fireball."

"I'm not that drunk!" Misato growled.

"You aren't sober either." Yui noted, "How many have you had now?"

"Now I know where Shinji gets it from." Misato grumbled.

"Just don't let Asuka become a drunk." Ritsuko said.

Misato grumbled and looked away as the others laughed. She froze after a moment.

"Hey Comm….Kouzou?"

"Yes Misato?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"We have the Geo-Front to ourselves right?"

"Yes. Why?"

Misato pointed. Walking towards them were four figures. Two were quite obviously red heads. The taller of the two had a bag slung over her shoulder. The smaller seemed to be struggling with a picnic basket. The other two though, both wore rather large brimmed hats, along with sunglasses, hiding their faces. One seemed to be holding something in her arms.

As they came closer, Misato could just make out the sound of arguing coming from the red heads, as well as a few choice swear words in German. That seemed to get the attention of the children. They looked at the newcomers in confusion for a moment, then Rei said something as she leaped to her feet and ran towards the four. Asuka's eyes went wide and she took off after the First Child.

The woman currying the bundle saw the two children running towards her. She turned and handed her bundle carefully to the other woman, then started walking faster towards the two children.

Rei and Asuka reached the woman at the same time, grabbing her in a hug, the impact of which sent them all to the ground. As they fell, the woman's hat came off, revealing grey hair.

Misato blinked.

"It's Arael!" she said.

"The Angel?" Yui asked. She knew of Arael, but hadn't met the Angel in person.

They watched as Asuka and Rei helped Arael back to her feet, then approach the bar-b-q with the others.

"I didn't think we would see you again." Fuyutsuki said in greeting.

Arael shrugged. "I decided that since you saved two lives by helping me, I ought to let you meet the second life." She turned to the other woman, who's face remained hidden, and gently took the bundle. She looked around as Hikari, Touji, Shinji, and Kensuke had come over as well. Looking up at them with pale blue eyes was a baby girl. The baby smiled and gurgled. A few wisps of blond hair covered her head.

"I'd like you to meet Gabrielle Asuka Aida." She said with a smile.

"Asuka?" Asuka said in surprise.

Arael smiled, "You should have seen my Asuka's response."

"She's still does the dance when she thinks about it." The other woman mumbled in a familiar voice.

Everyone looked at the woman curiously.

"Who is that?" Misato asked.

"Well I suppose a bit of introduction is in order." Arael began, "You already know Yui and Yoko over there." Arael pointed out the red head and auburn head. "This person though, I think needs no introduction."

With that, the woman took off her hat, allowing blue hair to tumble down her back. She then removed her glasses to reveal red eyes.

"Rei?" Everyone said in shock. Rei Ayanami simply stared at the older version of herself.

"I should mention it's Rei Ikari." The older Rei said.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"AW MAN!!!" Kensuke shouted, "Shinji gets all the babes!"

"Ewww." The Older Rei scrunched her face in disgust.

"Rei is Shinji's sister." Arael said, "Our Shinji ended up with our Asuka."

"Amen to that." Yui (of Arael's universe) muttered.

Yoko turned and glared at Yui.

"You! You!.." she then said something in a strange language.

Misato didn't know what she said, neither did any of the Children or Adults present. The ones who did seem to know were the older Rei, Arael, and of course Yui (of Arael's universe). Their eyes went wide, Yui's face having the added benefit of turning a deep shade of red.

Yoko seemed to realize she'd really done it now. She dropped the basket and took off running. Yui dropped the bag that had been over her shoulder and took off in pursuit, practically flying along the ground.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DEMON!!!!!" Yui shouted.

"'Take them with you' she said." The older Rei muttered, "'They'll behave' she said."

"She says a lot of things." Arael replied, "I think she just wants them out of her hair."

Older Rei nodded, "When we get back, remind me to thank Asuka personally."

"Get in line."

"Lots of love in the family I see." Ritsuko said dryly.

Rei and Arael looked at others.

"Oh don't get us wrong." Arael said, "We love Asuka."

"Love to wring her neck." Older Rei muttered. Then she saw the look on the younger Rei's face. "I didn't me like that…I….uhh….."

Arael shook her head, then looked at the children.

"So which one of you wants to hold Gabrielle while I help to save lunch?"

Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko, and Yui all turned to see the burgers were now on fire.

"Damn!" Fuyutsuki growled. He started whacking the burgers with the flipper. Yui grabbed a towel and tried to smother the flames with it, but only caught the towel on fire.

"Hey Shinji?" Asuka asked as she watched Misato join in by pouring a beer over the flames. "Do you like your burgers looking like charcoal?"

Shinji watched the flames shoot high into the sky and then listened while Ritsuko shouted at Misato.

"I think I'm becoming a vegetarian." He replied.

"It's the only way to go." Young Rei said.

Arael and the older Rei simply laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka sat on the guest futon in Rei's room, fingering an object in her hands. Misato had been quite sloshed by beer by the end of the day that Yui had refused to let Asuka go home. Deciding it would be better if she waited until the former Major had slept off the booze.

The Second Child hadn't really minded. It gave her a chance to talk to Rei about the day, and especially their friend from the other universe.

"What do you think?" Asuka asked, glancing over at Rei.

The First child was laying in her bed, hands behind her head, looking up at the ceiling.

"I believe that I will look 'hot' when I am older." Rei stated.

Asuka chuckled. "I'll let you have that one Wondergirl. But I meant Arael."

"You mean her child? It was…..beautiful."

"Think you and Shinji will have one?"

Rei's eyes narrowed only slightly.

"Dr. Akagi said it was possible." She said, "As did Mrs. Ik……. Yui."

"Still getting used to saying that Eh?"

"Yes."

Asuka sighed. "What made you think you couldn't have one?"

"The Commander."

"Ah." Asuka replied. "Asshole."

"I agree."

Asuka looked back down to her hands. It was a picture frame. Inside were two pictures. One was from that very day. It was of her sitting next to Arael with their arms around each other.

The other was of her mother.

Rei glanced over and saw Asuka looking at the picture again. She glanced over to her dresser where a similar frame sat. Unlike Asuka's, this one held only one picture. In it, Rei was sitting between Arael and Shinji. Her eyes then traveled from the picture to the small object beside it. To many, it would appear to be a compact. It reality, it was a communicator, allowing her to contact Arael whenever she wanted to.

Asuka had one as well.

"Think we'll see her again?" Asuka asked.

"She said we could call her whenever we wished." Rei replied.

"I meant actually see her, in person."

"Perhaps." Rei replied.

"Maybe for your wedding?"

Rei blushed.

"Maybe." The First Child replied.

Outside the bedroom window, a person floated invisibly there, watching and listening to everything that was said.

"You can count on it." Arael said softly before vanishing from the universe.


End file.
